Harry Potter e a Fortaleza do Dragão: A Nova Lenda
by Marisa Estela
Summary: Com a morte de Dumbledore, o Lord das Trevas se fortalece cada vez mais. A procura pelos horcruxes avança e há a descoberta de uma antiga e curiosa lenda a qual é de grande interesse ao Lord das Trevas. - Episódio I da Saga "Fortaleza do Dragão"
1. Sobre sonhos, cartas e arrombamentos

"_A cada passo que ele dava ele se aprofundava ainda mais na escuridão, mas isso não parecia importar, ele só pensava em encontrar os amigos e arranjar uma maneira de sair daquele lugar._

_Ele corria desesperadamente pelo labirinto procurando pelos amigos e por alguma saída quando ouviu gritos aterrorizados seguidos de uma risada maléfica. Instantaneamente ele correu na direção em que as vozes haviam vindo, desviando dos obstáculos. Ele parou ao chegar à um lugar que parecia muito um cemitério. No centro dele estavam vários homens encapuzados e mascarados, reunidos em forma de uma meia-lua em volta de outra figura que estava oculta por uma capa e virada de costas para ele. Novamente ele ouviu aquela risada maléfica que arrepio até o último pelo de seu corpo. Lentamente, a figura começou a se virar, revelando sua aparência cadavérica. Ele pode ver que ela segurava algo nos braços, mas no momento não pode identificar o que era e nem o que escoria pelas vestes dela também. A medida que ela se virava sua cicatriz ardia com mais intensidade. Finalmente ela se virou completamente, ficando cara a cara com ele. Sua expressão era de pura maldade. Crueldade, frieza...era isso o que ele via naqueles olhos reptilianos e vermelhos e naquele sorriso maquiavélico. Foi descendo os olhos por aquele corpo e conseguiu ver o que tinha nas mãos: três cabeças decepadas. Duas de cabeleiras ruivas e outra de uma menina de cabelos cheios. Era sangue o que escorria por sua veste. O ar pareceu escapar de seus pulmões. Todo seu corpo foi tomado por uma pavor que nunca havia sentido antes na vida. Medo. A figura voltou a gargalhar e ordenou algo para um de seus servos que imediatamente apontou a varinha em sua direção. E, quando ele pareceu ter encontrado novamente a voz, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça...Gritou."_

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 1: **Sobre sonhos, cartas e arrombamentos**_

Um grito ecoou no nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Um garoto de dezesseis anos acordava assustado em sua cama. O suor escorria pos sua face e sua cicatriz ardia com uma intensidade incrível enquanto ele tentava normalizar a respiração, que estava ofegante. Não agüentava mais aqueles pesadelos, e eles estavam cada vez piores desde aquele dia em que saiu do labirinto do Torneio Tribruxo carregando o corpo sem vida de Cedrico Diggory nos braços, a quase 2 anos. Desde que Lord Voldemort se reerguera nada mais era como antes. As ruas eram tomadas pela neblina e escuridão noite e dia pela fuga em massa dos dementadores de Azkaban. Os noticiários trouxas informavam a população a todo o momento sobre acontecimentos "anormais" e mortes misteriosas que ninguém sabia explicar. Mas ele sabia. Sabia que tudo de estranho e anormal que estava acontecendo era culpa de Voldemort , e sabia que nada voltaria a ser como antes enquanto o Lord da Trevas não fosse derrotado...Enquanto ele, Harry Potter, não o matasse.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, umedecidos pelo suor e levantou-se de sua cama, indo em direção a janela do quarto. Ele ainda pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sua vida mudara tanto em tão pouco tempo...A quase sete anos ele era um menino magricela de 11 anos, que dormia embaixo da escada e derepente descobriu que era um bruxo e que tinha sido o único a sobreviver a um ataque direto do bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Agora ele já tinha 16 anos, pronto para fazer 17. Havia descobrido que, não só era "o menino que sobreviveu", como que também cabia a ele matar o Lord das Trevas. Todo aquele estranho mundo com que ele havia se acostumado a conviver, o mundo em qual ele se encaixava estava de cabeça pra baixo e todas as pessoas que ele amava estavam escapando por entre os dedos dele e iam desaparecendo ao longe, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Primeiro Sirius, agora Dumbledore...Já não sabia mais o que fazer nem o que pensar.

Ele olhou para o horizonte. Ainda estava escuro, não devia ser mais de 3 da madrugada e ele sabia que não iria conseguir voltar a dormir. Ele então sentou em sua cama e empenhou-se em lustras o cabo de sua Firebolt. Lembrava-se dos jogos de quadribol que havia jogado pela Grifinória, das comemorações que aconteciam depois de cada vitória. Sua mente congelou-se e sua respiração pareceu parar por um momento. Sim, existira uma comemoração em especial: aquela em que ele a havia beijado pela primeira vez...

Seu coração deu um salto com a simples lembrança da ruiva. Como doera terminar com ela, mas era preciso. Não poderia continuar com ela, de maneira alguma! Isso seria a mesma coisa que oferecer um pedaço de carne a um bando de leões famintos. É claro que Voldemort não perderia a chance de o atingir usando-a, e ele não iria permitir que ela caísse nas mãos dele, não outra vez. Não importa o que lhe custasse.

Ele ouviu um ruído e olhou para a janela recém-fechada, avistando uma pequena coruja, do lado de fora, carregando uma pacote no mínimo umas duas vezes maior que ela batendo no vidro, pedindo passagem.

- Pichí!

Ele abriu a janela para janela para que ela pudesse entrar, e assim que ela o fez ficou voando de um lado para o outro do cômodo, fazendo muito barulho, impedindo que o garoto pegasse o pacote que ela carregava.

- Pichí! Fica quieta! Você vai acordar meus tios!

A pequena coruja parou um pouco de piar, mas continuou voando em círculos pelo quarto.

- Fica parada, se não eu não vou conseguir pegar a carta do Ron!

Ele subiu em cima da cama e começou a pular tentando alcançar a coruja. Finalmente lê conseguiu pegá-la ele desamarrou o pacote da pequena perna da coruja e a colocou na gaiola, junto com Edwiges.

Harry sorriu ao ver a letra do amigo na carta. Abriu rapidamente e começou a ler:

_Sr. Rachadura_

Ele riu de novo ao ler o nome do destinatário. eles agora não podiam mais citar o nome de Harry nas cartas, por ordem do Ministério, que dizia ser para garantir sua segurança. Mesmo Harry achando isso uma perda de tempo eles mesmo assim arranjaram algum nome para substituir o de Harry nas cartas, e os apelidos idiotas que Malfoy lhe dera vieram bem a calhar.

- Malfoy...- ele cerrou os dentes e fechou o punho com força ao lembrar daquela doninha. Onde ele devia estar agora? Com certeza em algum buraco sombrio comemorando a morte de Dumbledore juntamente com Snape e Voldemort...Desgraçados, eram o que eles eram. Mas eles pagariam por tudo o que fizeram. Ele próprio se encarregaria de matá-los.

Ele saiu de seus desvaneios com um pio de Pichí, que parecia lembrá-lo de ler a carta do amigo.

_Sr. Rachadura_

_Tudo bem com você? Bom, espero que sim, porque aqui em casa as coisas estão de cabeça pra baixo! Fleur está eufórica! Fica encanando com os mínimos detalhes e isso já está deixando mamãe a beira de um ataque de nervos! Gui disse pra ela não se estressar, que Fleur só está querendo que saia tudo perfeito, eu já digo que é frescura..._

_Hermione já está aqui e está ajudando mamãe com os preparativos com aquele jeito dela de "deixe-tudo-comigo-que-eu-sou-a-senhorita-sabe-tudo"!_

_Você vem para o casamento, não vem?_

_Papai disse que a Ordem só está esperando você completar 17 anos pra te tirar daí, isso se você quiser, é claro..._

_Precisamos conversar sobre "ela", você tem muito o que me explicar. O presente é "dela" também._

_Abraços_

_Ron_

Harry ficou feliz pela carta, mesmo sendo curta e não dizendo muito coisa, pelo menos significava que o amigo não tinha ficado bravo por ele ter terminado com Gina. Pelo menos não muito. Ele abriu o pacote que veio junto com a carta e ao ver o conteúdo seu coração parou de bater por um segundo e logo em seguida passou a bater num ritmo descontrolado.

Ele tirou de lá um belo porta-retrato de madeira, cheio de arranjos nas bordas, que continha uma foto dele e da menina à beira do lago de Hogwarts. Estavam abraçados e sorrindo. Devia ter sido tirada por Colin, melhor amigo da menina, logo após que eles começaram a namorar. Ela estava com aquele sorriso encantador que ele tanto amava, o sorriso que o fazia perder o chão.

Dentro do pacote havia outra carta, pequena, era quase um bilhete. Ele reconheceu a letra e o perfume da ruiva no pequeno pedaço de papel. Ele abriu a carta e começou a ler:

_Oi Harry_

_Sei que não devia falar seu nome nas cartas mas eu acho essa medida que o Ministério tomou extramente idiota, me desculpe._

_Espero que você tenha gostado da foto, é a minha favorita! Tenho tantas lembranças boas desse dia..._

_Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui...estou com saudades._

_Eu te amo!_

_Com carinho_

_Gina_

Harry estava estático. Gina fora curta e direta, uma das principais características dela. Mas ele não esperava por aquele "_Eu te amo_" dito de forma tão carinhosa. Não podia negar que aquelas 3 palavrinhas tinham feito um estrago enorme na cabeça e no coração dele. Quer dizer, mesmo depois do que ele disse no enterro de Dumbledore, mesmo ele tendo terminado com ela de uma hora pra outra, ela ainda queria estar com ela e dizia que o amava? Felicidade era pouco comparado ao que ele estava sentindo.

De repente ele ouviu um forte estampido vindo do andar de baixo. Ele se levantou com um salto e colocou as duas cartas e o porta-retrato em cima da cama. Pegou a varinha e a segurou com firmeza enquanto abria a porta do quarto e se dirigia para o corredor.

Ouviu a porta do quarto dos tios ser aberta de supetão, revelando a face já púrpura de seu tio.

- Seu moleque! O que diabos você está aprontando aqui a essa hora da noite? Já disse que não quero você fazendo da suas "esquisitices" dentro da minha casa! - disse Tio Valter, apontando um de seus dedos gordos para Harry.

- Pai? O que está acontecendo? – Duda também havia acordado e já estava no corredor junto aos pais

- Ta tudo bem Dudinha querido. É só seu primo insolente aprontando de novo – Tia Petúnia já tratou de abraçar o filho corpulento e tentar acalmá-lo como se ele ainda fosse um bebê.

Outro forte estampido foi ouvido, e esse veio seguido pelo barulho de algo caindo com um baque no chão. Os quatro imediatamente olharam para o andar de baixo mas não conseguiram ver nada devido a escuridão que ainda dominava o local. Harry se virou para os tios e apontou a varinha para direção deles.

- Vocês três fiquem aqui. Eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo. – ele se virou e caminhou em direção as escadas.

- E quem me garante que você não vai explodir a minha casa com essa sua "coisa", seu anormal? – Tio Valter já marchava em sua direção

- EU DISSE PRA FICAREM AÍ!..._PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_! – ele gritou o feitiço ao perceber que o tio não lhe daria ouvidos. Tio Valter caiu petrificado no chão e imediatamente a mulher e o filho foram correndo até ele tentar socorrê-lo. – E VOCÊS DOIS ME OBEDEÇAM, SE NÃO QUIZEREM FICAR COMO ELE! - Os dois acenaram com a cabeça, assustados.

Harry desceu as escadas cauteloso. Agora a sala estava silenciosa. Quando desceu o ultimo degrau ele pisou em algo, e viu que o barulho de algo caindo era a porta da sala sendo derrubada. Ainda com a varinha em punho e pouco se importando se estava ou não de pijama, ele saiu para a rua, procurando algum indicio de quem ou o quê havia arrombado a casa.

Ele já estava quase na esquina quando começou a olhar para os lados, para as outras casas. Parecia que ninguém havia ouvido o barulho vindo da casa dos Dursley, felizmente. É, feliz eram os trouxas que estavam desinformados de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não sabiam da guerra e então não tinham nada com o que se preocupar alem de suas ocupadas vidas. Ele estava mergulhado nesses pensamentos que quase foi atingido pelo feitiço pronunciado por alguém atrás dele.

- _Immobilus! – _Harry conseguiu ser rápido e escapou por pouco do feitiço _– Estupefaça! – _Harry correu e se escondeu atrás do carro mais próximo. Ele olhou cautelosamente por cima do carro e viu que era um comensal.

- Saia daí bebezinho Potter, não seja covarde. Mostre que é igual a aquela escoria da humanidade que era seu padrinho idiota!

O sangue subiu a cabeça de Harry. O insulto a ele mesmo e em seguida à Sirius fez com que ele perdesse a cabeça. Ele se levantou e saiu detrás do carro, segurando a varinha firmemente na mão e ficando frente-a-frente com a comensal, a qual ele já havia reconhecido pela voz.

- Oh! Vejo que ainda não perdeu toda a sua bravura pequeno Potter! – Bellatrix Lestrange abaixou o capuz após Harry ter se levantado e mostrou seu rosto, que no momento esboçava um de seus maldosos sorrisos

- O que faz aqui Bellatrix? Cansou de ser capacho e resolveu fazer as coisas por conta própria? – Harry disse debochado. Ele pode ver a face da comensal se avermelhar.

- Estou aqui para terminar o serviço que o filhote covarde do Malfoy e o imprestável do Severus deveriam ter feito, Potterzinho. Acho que conhece o ditado: se quer algo bem feito, faça-o você mesmo.

- E seu mestre sabe que está aqui? Foi ele quem lhe deu ordem para vir me pegar? - Provocou Harry, tentando ganhar tempo enquanto sbolava algo para escapar da comensal.

- Ora Potter, não estou aqui pra ficar de conversinha mole com você..._Estupefaça_!- a comensal voltou a avançar pra cima do garoto, que desviava com dificuldade, enquanto rebatia com outros feitiços, claramente mais fracos. – _Expelliarmus! – _por fim, Harry foi atingido. Sua varinha voou longe e ele caiu no asfalto. Bellatrix sorriu. – Agora te peguei Potter! _Avada Ked_...

- _Impedimenta_! – Harry já havia fechado os olhos, esperando pela morte quando ouve outro sendo pronunciado por alguém. Ele abre os olhos e vê que quem havia pronunciado o feitiço era Lupin, que estava agora entre ele e Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix Lestrange... resolveu agir por conta própria agora? Ou Voldemort achou que apenas você seria o bastante para acabar com Harry? – Lupin falava irônico, mantendo a varinha apontada para Bellatrix, que estava completamente irada pela interrupção e por ter sido descoberta. Enquanto isso Tonks e Moody, que havia vindo junto com Lupin, foram ao auxilio de Harry.

- Você está bem Harry? – Ela o ajudava a se levantar, já que ele havia torcido o pé quando se jogou atrás do carro – Parece que você tem um certo talento para entrar em encrencas eim? – Ela disse sorrindo para o garoto, que retribuiu – Ah, espere..._Accio varinha_! – A varinha de Harry, que havia voado longe, voou em direção a mão da auror, que a entregou a Harry – Acho melhor você não ficar sem ela, devido as circunstancias – ela piscou para Harry.

- Moody, como Bellatrix conseguiu chgar até aqui? Até onde eu sabia Dumbledore havia colocado uma proteção na casa dos meus tios até que eu completasse os 17 anos... - perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Realmente, eu estou tão surpreso quanto você garoto. Minerva me contou sobre essa proteção de Dumbledore, e devo dizer que assim que retornarmos à Ordem irei procurála pra esclarecer as coisas.

- Isso é realmente...reconfortante. – Harry disse irônico e massageando o pé torcido, já que saber que a tal proteção que Dumbledore havia posto estava "falhando" e que Voldemort agora poderia entrar ali qualquer hora e matá-lo era no mínimo preocupante. Tonks sorriu

- Remo, Remo... que surpresa você aqui! Pensei que tivesse medo da lua. – Ballatrix sorriu malvadamente enquanto via o rosto de Lupin se contorcer – Mas não vamos prolongar mas essa conversa... _Crucio_!

Os gritos de dor de Lupin ecoaram na rua deserta. Devia haver algum tipo de feitiço contra som, já que parecia que os trouxas não ouviam nada. Bellatrix gargalhava.

- Fique com o garoto, Nymphadora. - disse Moody, partindo para ajudar Lupin. Ele tentou estuporar Bellatrix, que foi obrigada a interromper a tortura de Lupin para poder desviar. Ela e Moody começaram então a duelar e Tonks agora encarava a dúvida entre obedecer a ordem de Moody de proteger Harry ou socorrer Lupin, que agora estava caido no meio da rua, mas ela parecia ter decidido a dar prioridade a Harry.

Bellatrix e Moody continuavam em seu duelo acirrado. Embora não pudesse ser tão rápido quando a comensal, Moody tinha experiência e não tinha dificuldade em se defender e revidar os feitiços de Bellatrix, permitindo um duelo de igual para igual. Subitamente Bellatrix interrompeu os ataques e levou a mão ao braço esquerdo que queimava intensamente.

– Tiveram sorte, escória. Nos veremos em breve garoto. – ela olhou para Harry e sorriu com maldade. Com um aceno da varinha desaparatou. Assim que ela desapareceu Tonks correu até Lupin. Ele agora tentava se levantar, tremendo.

- Por Merlin Remo, você está bem? – Ela o amparava enquanto ele tentava recuperar a força das pernas.

- Sim Tonks, estou bem, só um pouco tonto - ele cambaleou um pouco mas conseguiu se manter de pé. - Voldemort está ficando ousado. Um ataque surpresa direto a Harry em meio ao mundo trouxa... Se bem que não podemos mais nos surpreender com nada.

- Sinceramente Remo, não creio que Bellatrix tenha vendo por ordem de Voldemort. O maldito deve querer acabar com Harry com as próprias mãos, Bellatrix deve ter vindo na esperança de agradar o mestre matando o garoto. – Moody dizia irado com seu olho mágico rodando para todas as direções se certificando que não havia ninguém na rua. - Feitiço de contra-som. com certeza ela não queria chamar atenção dessa vez, já que normalmente os comensais não se importam se os trouxas vêem alguma coisa ou não.

- Acho melhor irmos andando. Molly e os outros devem estar esperando por nós e por alguma noticia do Harry. - disse Tonks, parecendo estar com pressa.

- E eu? Vou ter que continuar aqui? – Harry se virou para Tonks já se irritando.

- Não garoto. Assim que trouxermos seu tio ao normal e pegarmos suas coisas estaremos te levando direto para a Ordem.


	2. Sobre punições, reencontros e convites

_**Sobre punições, reencontros e convites**_

Bellatrix aparatou em um lugar sombrio. De paredes dês nuas e cinza-escuras. A casa tinha a aparência de que não era habitada a anos. Ela seguiu por um corredor iluminado apenas por algumas tochas até chegar a uma grande e antiga porta de carvalho. Ela a abriu e entrou em uma sala praticamente vazia, a não ser por uma lareira, uma poltrona, que estava virada de costas para ela, e um homem loiro, que estava encostado no batente da porta.

- Ora, Bellatrix, voltou cedo do seu pequeno passeio a casa dos tios do Potter – ele disse com um sorriso irônico

- Oh, cale-se Lucius. Não preciso aturar das suas agora.

- Até onde me recordo, desde que Draco deixou Hogwarts com Severus, na noite em que o velho Dumbledore foi morto, você dizia a todo o momento que se fosse você que estivesse lá teria matado Dumbledore e o Potter juntos e sem a ajuda de ninguém, mas acaba de voltar de um lugar onde o Potter estava sozinho e sem a proteção de ninguém e mesmo assim não conseguiu matá-lo...Estranho não?

Ballatriz soltou um grunhido de raiva, o que rendeu um meio-sorriso de Lucius.

- Saiba você que eu estava prestes a matá-lo, mas nisso chegou aquela escória da minha prima com o lobisomem e o velho maluco do Moody para ajudar o garoto. Estava quase me livrando deles também, quando recebi um chamado...

- Fico feliz que ainda atenda aos meus chamados Bella...-Uma voz arrastada soou por detrás da poltrona. Uma pessoa usando uma capa negra se levantou e se virou para os dois bruxos. Ele tinha uma aparência cadavérica e olhos vermelhos sangue que expressavam do mais puro mal.

- Meu Lord...- Bellatrix correu de encontro a Voldemort e beijou suas mãos. Assim que ela o fez ele sacudiu as mãos em sinal de nojo.

- Oh, então agora você demonstra respeito a seu mestre? Porque não foi o que me pareceu quando você foi atrás do Potter sem minha autorização. – Mesmo que sua voz soasse sem emoção, a raiva era claramente vista naqueles olhos vermelhos, o que deixou Bellatrix apavorada.

- Peço desculpas milorde. Eu apenas achei que seria de teu agrado se eu capturasse Potter e o trouxesse diretamente ao senhor, sem que o senhor tenha que se preocupar e...

- Mas fez isso sem minha autorização! Já disse que Potter é meu e que se for pra vocês, seus imprestáveis, fazerem alguma coisa, eu ordenarei! – A voz de Voldemort ia se elevando a cada palavra dita

- Perdoe-me mestre, perdoe-me – Balatrix se ajoelhava em frente ao mestre, beijava-lhe os pés cinzentos e frios em um ato desesperado.

- "Perdoe-me"? É só isso que tens a dizer? Sembre soube que você era patética Bella, mas não pensei que chegasse a tanto...Lucius, saia.- ele deu a ordem para o outro bruxo sem tirar os olhos da comensal.

- Mas, mestre...

- Eu já disse...SAIA! – com um aceno de varinha, Lucius Malfoy foi arremessado pra fora da sala e com outro a porta se fechou com um baque. – Agora somos nós Bellatrix. E, como já disse, teu ato não me agradou, por isso será castigada

- Não mestre, por favor, perdoe-me, isso não se repetirá! Eu sou sua serva mais fiel e...

- HÁ! Serva mais fiel? – Voldemort gargalhou com o ultimo comentário da comensal. – Mas sendo a "serva mais fiel" ou não, voce será castigada Bella..._Crucio_!

Os gritos de Bellatrix ecoaram instantaneamente pela sala escura, juntamente com a risada maléfica de Voldemort.

Harry caiu com um baque no chão do Grimmauld Place. Chaves de portal não eram e nunca foram seus meios de transporte preferidos. Lupin apontou a varinha para a jarra de metal que haviam usado como portal e a colocou em uma estante com outros objetos. Harry deduziu que eles também eram usados como portal.

Eles estavam na sala da Ordem. A tapeçaria com a árvore da família Black era vista em uma das paredes. Ao olhar para aquilo a saudade do padrinho tomou Harry por completo. E pensar que ele teve Bellatrix frente-a-frente com ele e não a matou...Isso o deixava frustrado.

- Venha Harry, já está amanhecendo, logo os outros estarão acordando. – Tonks disse já no batente da porta e fazendo sinal para ele se dirigirem ao hall de entrada. Ele a seguiu juntamente com Lupin e Moody.

Harry olhou para aquelas paredes cinzentas...mesmo que aquilo soasse entranho, ele até gostava daquela casa. Ela trazia-lhe lembranças de seu padrinho, e isso era maravilhoso, porque agora a única coisa que lhe restou de seu padrinho eram as lembranças e aquela casa. Assim que entraram na cozinha a Sra. Weasley foi correndo até eles.

- Oh Harry, querido, você está bem? Por Merlin, só ele sabe o quanto estava aflita para saber como você estava. – ela tocava o rosto de Harry e o olhava como se procurasse por algum ferimento.

- Eu estou bem sim Sra. Weasley. – Harry disse rapidamente. Ela sorriu e largou as bochechas dele. Assim que ela o fez ele levou a mão a ela e as massageou devido ao forte aperto dado pela Sra. Weasley.

- Mas por Merlin, o que houve? Havia descido para tomar um copo d'água quando vi quando vocês saíram daqui afobados. O que aconteceu?

- Foi Bellatrix, Molly. Ela foi atrás de Harry na casa dos tios.- Lupin disse. A sra. Weasley levou as mãos a boca em sinal de espanto – pode ficar despreocupada Molly, não houve nenhum dano grave, apenas um tio petrificado – ele olhou para Harry sorrindo, esse fez uma cara de culpado.

- Bom, deixe-me fazer algo pra você comer querido, deve estar faminto não? – A Sra Weasley perguntou amavelmente para Harry. Realmente ele estava com fome. Sempre que ele tinha que ficar com os tios acabava ficando ainda maia magro do que já era. Ele pensou em dizer a Sra Weasley que não estava com fome quando seu estomago o denunciou e deu uma roncada alta, envergonhando-o – Bom parece que sim não? Venha aqui que eu vou pegar algo pra você.

Depois de ter repetido várias vezes, por insistência da Sra. Weasley. Harry se levantou e se despediu dela, dizendo que precisava dormir um pouco, afinal, havia passado a maior parte da noite em claro. Tonks, Lupin e Moody já tinham ido embora, alegando que tinham que descansar pois tinham assuntos importantes a resolver mas que mais tarde estariam de volta. A Sra. Weasley disse a Harry que poderia usar o quarto que tinha dividido com Ron nas outras vezes que esteve ali. O sol já estava nascendo. Ele ia subindo as escadas quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamando por ele e depois uma garota de cabelos castanhos cheios correndo até ele e se pendurando em seu pescoço e quase o derrubando nas escadas.

- HARRY! – ela o abraçou fortemente – Que bom que você está bem! Ah, estava tão preocupada! Seus tios te trataram bem? Ah, é obvio que não! Nem sei porque pergunto...Mas o que aconteceu pra você estar aqui tão cedo? Quem foi te buscar? – O expressão dela mudou de preocupada para uma mais severa – Não vai me dizer que você fugiu? Você sabe que isso é muito perigoso e...

- Calma Hermione, deixa o Harry respirar um pouco – o ruivo que estava parado alguns degraus acima – E aí Harry? Bom te ver... – assim que Hermione deu um espaço ele foi cumprimentar o amigo

- Também é bom ver vocês dois. Ah, e respondendo a sua pergunta Hermione: Não, eu não fugi. Aconteceram umas coisas e me trouxeram pra cá, mas isso é uma longa história, depois eu conto pra vocês. Agora eu to com muito sono, passei a noite em claro, preciso dormir um pouco... – ele ia subindo as escadas quando Hermione agarrou seu braço e o puxou de volta

- Ah nada disso! Você vai nos contar tudo e vai ser agora! – ela foi descendo as escadas e puxando e indo em direção à sala. Harry olhou para Ron, como se pedisse ajuda.

- Não olha pra mim cara, eu não vou arriscar ser atacado por um bando de pássaros assassinos de novo – ele contorceu o rosto com a lembrança da noite em que Hermione o viu com Lilá e lançou bando de pássaros amarelados nele.

Rendido, Harry não teve escolha a não ser deixar ser levado, ou melhor, arrastado até a sala. Chegando lá Hermione o jogou em uma das poltronas e sentou em um sofá, junto com Ron, de frente com ele.

- Pode começando a contar, somos todos ouvidos. – ela cruzou os braços esperando ele começar a falar. Ele suspirou e contou todos os acontecimentos. Desde o sonho até o ataque de Bellatrix. Quando terminou, os amigos estavam mio espantados e meio preocupados.

- Mas tem uma coisa que não faz sentido em tudo isso...Você não tinah dito pra gnete que Dumbledore havia posto um tipo de proteção pra que ninguém te atacasse enquanto estivesse na casa dos seus tios? – Ron disse com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Nisso eu vou ter que concordar com o Ron Harry. Não faz sentido mesmo. – Hermione tinha aquela expressão característica dela quando estava tentando descobrir alguma coisa.

- É, os outros ficaram preocupados com isso também. Disseram que assim que encontrarem Mcgonagal vão tirar essa história a limpo

- Bom, isso não tira a nossa preocupação, mas pelo menos já é alguma coisa...- Harry olhou pra amiga e deu um sorriso. Com os amigos por perto as coisas pareciam bem mais fáceis

- Mas, pera aí, na carta que o Ron me mandou ele disse que vocês estavam n'A Toca arrumando as coisas pro casamento da Fleur e do Gui...O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- É que a mamãe resolveu vir pra cá ver como estavam as coisas e você conhece ela, chegou querendo fazer a maior faxina! Passamos o dia trabalhando que nem cão aqui!

- RON! Olha o palavrado! – Hermione o censurou, como de costume

- Ah, mas é verdade! Daí como a gente terminou tarde acabamos passando a noite aqui.

- Vieram só vocês três? – Harry perguntou pensando se "ela" havia vindo também, mas não sabia se o melhor seria uma resposta negativa ou positiva

- Se sua pergunta é se a Gina também veio, não Harry, ela não veio. Ela quase deu um xilique por ter que ficar lá saciando as frescuras da Fleuma

- Sério Harry, minha irmã ta mal. Claro que ela tenta parecer bem perto da gente, mas, pô, eu sou irmão dela! Eu vejo que aconteceu algo e tenho a impressão que tem a ver com você...Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois? – Ron lançava a Harry um olhar ameaçador

- Olha Ron, eu não tenho porque mentir pra você. Eu terminei com ela...Mas foi pra protegê-la! – Harry acrescentou quanto via a cara de assassino que Ron lhe deu – Se eu continuasse com ela, principalmente que a guerra ta prestes a estourar, seria muito perigoso! Ela seria um alvo fácil nas mãos dos comensais!

- Harry, você sabe que eu também quero a segurança da minha irmã, mas eu também quero ver ela feliz! Assim que te levarmos pra Toca, mais tarde, vocês dois vão conversar e acertar tudo isso Ok?

- Ok, até por que eu não quero ver a Gina triste cara. Eu gosto muito dela, você sabe.

- É, eu sei. Por isso que eu confio no que você faz – ele sorriu para o amigo

- RON? Ron? Ah, você está aqui. Venham logo vocês três, estamos voltando pra Toca. Ou você prefere ficar por aqui mesmo Harry? – A Sra. Weasley entrou na sala carregando alguns pacotes

- Mas é claro que vou! Estou com saudades dos Weasley! – ele deu um sorriso para a Sra. Weasley, que o respondeu.

- Bom, então vamos logo. Peguem suas coisas e me encontrem aqui na sala. Vamos pegar uma chave de portal.

Novamente Harry sentiu aquela sensação de que alguma coisa o estava puxando fortemente pelo umbigo antes que caísse no chão da Toca.

- Francamente, eu sei que isso é muito eficiente, mas mesmo assim eu acho as chaves de portal muito brutas. Esses tombos podem machucar um dia.

- Oh querida, não se preocupe, um dia você se acostuma e não cai mais. Venham, vamos lá pra cozinha, vou preparar o café pra vocês. Creio que não comeram nada lá na Ordem, não é?

Eles foram até a cozinha dos Weasley. Harry estava feliz, pela primeira vez naquelas férias, estava feliz. A Toca era como a sua casa, assim como Hogwarts. Eram os únicos lugares em que ele se sentia bem.

- Não acredito que ninguém levantou ainda! É só eu sair que eles folgam do trabalho?

- Também pudera! Mãe, desde que voltamos de Hogwarts você nos acorda 7h da manhã e nos faz trabalhar que nem cão o dia inteiro! Não há quem agüente! – Ron disse sentando-se a mesa junto com Harry e Hermione.

- A Ron, você está exagerando. Eu apenas quero que saia tudo perfeito no casamento de seu irmão.

- Isso é porque ainda faltam duas semanas pro casamento. Quero ver como ela vai estar na véspera – ele sussurrou para Harry e os dois deram risadinhas.

- Olha Ron, eu acho que eu vou dor...

- Bom dia Weasleys! – O Sr. Weasley adentrou a casa, interrompendo Harry. – Vejo que já chegaram da Ordem. Bom dia querida. – ele deu um beijo de bom dia na Sra. Weasley, que estava empenhada em preparar algo para o café – Oh, Harry! Alastor me disse que haviam ido buscá-lo mesmo. Como você está? Creio que Bellatriz não o machucou muito.

- Não senhor, estou bem, obrigado.

- Ótimo! Bom dia Ron, Hermione. Mas cadê os outros Weasley?

- Seus filhos aproveitaram que eu sai e ainda estão na cama Arthur. – a Sra. disse em tom severo.

- Oh, deixe-os Molly, já já eles acordam. Agora, Harry, me conte o que aconteceu na casa de seus tios...

Harry suspirou, derrotado, e começou a contar o que tinha acontecido para o Sr. Weasley. Parece que ele não ia conseguir dormir tão cedo.

Já estavam todos na mesa, tomando café. O Sr. Weasley estava tendo uma conversa com os filhos mais velhos sobre os duendes enquanto Fleur e a Sr. Weasley conversavam sobre o casamento do lado de Ron, que já estava no terceiro prato

- Minha marre varri trazerr o meu vesstido de Parris. Vocêss sabem, disso eu não abrro mão...

- E quanto os seus convidados querida, quem você chamou de conhecido nosso? – a Sra. Weasley a interrompeu antes que ela começasse um de seus discursos de como as coisas francesas eram excepcionais.

- Oh, sim, Vitorr vai virr! Forri um poucuo difficil de convence-lo, já que esstamos proximoss a Copa de Quadribol mas demoss um jeito. Noss torrnamos grandes amigoss sabe? – Fleur disse reluzente

- Vitor? Mas que Vitor? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou confusa.

- Commo assim que Vitorr? Vitorr Krum, quem mais serria?

Hermione levou as mãos a cabeça, como se alguma desgraça fosse acontecer. E, assim que o nome "Vitor Krum" foi mencionado, Ron ficou de uma tonalidade púrpura e engasgou com a comida. Ele tossia fortemente até que a mão foi ajudá-lo. Assim que se recuperou ele olhou para Fleur com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Você ta dizendo que Vitor Krum vai vir AQUI na Toca? Na MINHA casa?

- Sim, sabe, Vitorr é muito agradávell. Muito gentil e simpático. O que voccê tem contrra ele?

- Ótimo, era o que eu precisava! Mais uma pro fã-clube do Vitinho! – Ron levou as mãos ao ar em sinal de irritação e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto batendo os pés.

- Ron! Licensa Sra. Weasley. – Hermione se levantou e subiu as escadas atrás de Ron

- O que eu disse? – Fleur se virou confusa para Harry, que apenas deu de ombros e voltou a comer

\ Fim do 2º capítulo /

Oiii!

Q acharam? Eu ainda não tinha colocado R/Hr, que é o casal principal...Bom, nãotá AQUELA coisa, mas um ataque de ciúmes do Krum é sempre bom né? Além dele "animar" as coisas com o Ron e a Mione eu adoro ele, então ele não poderia ficar de fora né?

Nenhuma review ainda? **Nossa**! Isso é **desanimador ³!** :'((

Comentem por favor ok? Num custa nada! Jah apertei akele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo varias vezes e ele nunca me mordeu xD

Beijinhos

MaHHH


	3. Sobre ciúmes e mais sonhos

_Capítulo 3:** Sobre ciúmes e mais sonhos**_

Hermione subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Ron. Chegando lá bateu na porta e chamou pelo garoto. Não houve resposta. Ela, então, tentou abrir a porta mas essa estava trancada. Ela chamou de novo pelo garoto.

- Ron! Eu sei que você está aí, abre a porta.

- Vai embora Hermione.

- Francamente Ron! Para de agir como um bebezão crescido e abre logo essa porta!

"Agora ela foi longe demais" – pensou Ron. Ele odiava, simplesmente ODIAVA quando falavam que ele agia como criança. Ele se levantou da cama e destrancou a porta e a abriu violentamente. Viu que Hermione já tinha a varinha em punho pronta para lançar um feitiço para abrir a porta a força.

- Fala. O que você quer? A reunião do fã-clube do Vitinho já acabou? – ele disse irônico

- Ah, Ron! Eu não acredito que você continua com essa cisma com o Vitor. – ela adentrou ao quarto, ainda sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Eu não tenho cisma nenhuma! Apenas não gosto dele! Ele é um inimigo!

- Francamente! O Torneio Tribruxo já acabou há anos! Pare de tratar Vitor como um inimigo! Talvez se você tentasse conversar com ele de maneira civilizada quando ele vir aqui você possa ver o quanto ele é agradável!

- Ah, claro! E você sempre o defende né? SEMPRE DEFENDE O SEU NAMORADINHO!

- VITOR NÃO É MEU NAMORADO! JÁ CANSEI DE TE DIZER ISSO! VOCÊ QUE TEM CIÚMES E ENXERGA COISA ONDE NÃO TEM!

- EU NÃO TENHO CIÚMES...apenas não gosto quando ele fica dando em cima de você! Você é minha amiga Mione, não quero te ver com qualquer um, principalmente com ele...Pombas, ele é mais velho que você! E além disso vocês só conversaram direito na época do Torneio, ele não pode...Ah, esquece...- ele corou com a última frase.

- Não pode o que Ronald? – ela deu um passo pra frente, com o coração tomado pela esperança.

- Não pode ser mais importante pra você do que eu...- ele disse em sussurro, mas foi o bastante para Hermione ouvir e sorrir. Ele abaixou o rosto, que corou mais ainda, ficando quase da cor de seus cabelos. Hermione chegou mais perto, segurou o rosto dele pelo queixo e o levantou fazendo-o olhá-la nos olhos.

- Isso quem está dizendo é você – ela pode ver os olhos dele brilharem. Ele chegou ainda mais perto dela, colocou a mão em sua nuca e foi aproximando os rostos. Ela já podia sentir o hálito quente de Ron em sua face e ele o doce perfume dela entrando pelas suas narinas, embriagando-o. Os lábios já estavam se roçando quando alguém adentrou no quarto.

- Ron, cara, o que foi aquilo lá em baixo? O pessoal estranhou...Ops...- Harry deu um sorriso maroto e os dois se afastaram bruscamente, extremamente corados – Acho que interrompi algo. Desculpem, já estou saindo...- ele virou de costas para sair do quarto

- NÃO! – Hermione disse rapidamente fazendo o moreno dar um pulo – Quer dizer...Não precisa, eu já vou indo, preciso ver a Gina...Fiquem conversando vocês dois...Ahn...Até mais...- ela saiu rapidamente do quarto deixando os dois garotos sozinhos. Harry se virou para o amigo, ainda com o mesmo sorriso maroto.

- O que foi aquilo agora a pouco, eim? – o ruivo corou ainda mais – Vo dizendo desde já que EU vou ser o padrinho, antes que seus irmãos comecem a pedir o cargo – Ron pegou um travesseiro na cama e arremessou em Harry – EI!

- Cala Boca Harry, não é nada disso. Não aconteceu nada!

- Sei, mas tava pra acontecer, se não fosse a anta mor aqui. – ele apontou pra si mesmo - Mas, fala ai, vocês conversaram? Voce falou que gosta dela?

- EU?

- Não, Ron, a Murta-Que-Geme! Claro que é você! Toda a Grifinória, a Lufa-Lufa e a até mesmo a Sonserina já percebeu que vocês se gostam! Menos, é claro, as duas mulas aí devido a dureza das cabeças! – ele fazia sinais com as mãos, como se estivesse esmagando alguma coisa

- Harry, faz favor, cala a boca! Eu vou descer, ainda to com fome. Você vem?

- Não, brigada, estou satisfeito. Além do mais, eu quase não dormi essa noite, preciso descansar um pouco.

- Ok cara, to descendo então. – Ron saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Harry trocou de roupa e deitou na cama que era dele na casa dos Waesleys. Fechou os olhos e dormiu apenas com o pensamento de que não havia visto quem ele mais desejava...Ou não.

* * *

- Gina? – Hermione entrou no quarto lentamente – Gina? Você ta aí? – ela olhou para a cama e constatou que a garota ainda estava deitada - "Não acredito!" – GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – Hermione gritou puxando as cobertas de cima da garota

- Ei! – a ruiva protestou esfregando os olhos – Por que fez isso?

- Sabe que horas são?

- Não, e nem quero saber! Me deixe dormir! – ela puxou as cobertas da mão da amiga, mas Hermione as arrancou dela novamente – Ah, Mione! Larga a mão de ser chata!

- Não sou chata! Só que já passou da hora de você acordar. E além do mas, temos muito o que fazer hoje. Vamos ter que sair com a Fleur e a sua mãe para ver os vestidos de noiva e o das damas de honra.

- É muito necessário que eu vá? – Gina disse com alguma esperança

- É claro! Afinal, você é umas das damas de honra!

- APENAS por insistência do GUI! Por que se fosse pela Fleuma...

- Tá, tá, ta, vamos logo. Se troque que você ainda tem que tomar café – Hermione disse saindo do quarto para deixar a ruiva se arrumar.

* * *

Um homem baixinho e encurvado andava pelos corredores escuros da casa. Ele se aproximou da grande e antiga porta de madeira que dava para a sala e a abriu temeroso.

- M-m-mestre? O senhor est-tá...

- Cale-se Rabicho! Fez o que lhe pedi? – Voldemort, que estava sentado em uma poltrona de costas para a porta, com Nagini enrolada aos seus pés, urrou para o servo que estava parado junto a porta do cômodo escuro

- S-sim m-me-mestre, e-ele está aqui – disse Rabicho medroso

- Ótimo, diga pra ele entrar. – o servo acenou com a cabeça com medo e saiu do cômodo, voltando tempo depois com um homem de porte médio, cabelos negros e sebosos e um nariz de gancho – Ótimo Rabicho, agora saia. – o pequeno homem saiu do cômodo, deixando os outros dois a sós – Fico feliz em vê-lo Severo, pensei que os aurores já tivessem lhe capturado.

- Aqueles incompetentes não me encontrariam nem se quisessem mestre. E eu também tinha que voltar para lhe informar dos acontecimentos M'lorde – Snape deu um pequena reverencia

- Você sempre foi um servo fiel Severus. Por todos esses anos. Mas devo dizer que a sua atitude com o Draco não me agradou de todo.

- Sinto muito M'lorde, mas Narcisa estava desesperada. Veio até minha casa juntamente com sua irmã me pedir ajuda. Ela praticamente se ajoelhou aos meus pés, não pude negar mestre.

- Dessa vez deixarei passar Severus, já que o nosso objetivo foi alcançado – Voldemort deu um meio sorriso - Mas espero que isso não se repita mais.

- Não se repetirá M'lorde, não se repetirá

- Assim espero Severus. Agora, diga-me, o que notícia me traz durante esses meses em que esteve fugitivo? – Pela primeira vez, Snape rompeu a expressão fria que tinha sustentado desde que havia chegado. Lançou um meio sorriso a Voldemort e se aproximou

- Estive no local M'lorde, e trago informações que tenho certeza que serão de seu grade interesse mestre.

- Ótimo Severus, sente-se e conte-me tudo. – Voldemort fez menção para que Snape se senta-se em uma das poltronas que estavam postas no cômodo. Snape obedeceu e sentou-se

- O lugar já está praticamente pronto M'lorde. Eu mesmo me certifiquei de que estava tudo em seu lugar. Os dementadores já estão postados em todas entradas e os gigantes receberam ordens de vigiarem os arredores. Estão aguardando apenas uma visita do senhor para ver se está tudo de ao seu agrado – um mínimo sorriso escapou dos lábios cinzas de Voldemort.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Irei nos para lá nos próximos dias para conferir tudo.

- O senhor me perdoe pela minha impertinência mas...Nunca disse, a nenhum de nós e nem mesmo a mim a finalidade daquele lugar...Há algo que queria esconder? – Snape arriscou uma pergunta ousada ao mestre.

- Tsc, tsc. Estás ficando, como disses, muito impertinente Severus. Precisa de um motivo para atender as ordens de seu mestre?

- Não M'lorde. Perdoe-me – Snape disse, mas sem nenhum traço de medo ou algo tipo em sua voz e expressão

- Estás absolvido Severus. Mas saiba que se um dia eu sentir necessidade de contares meus planos, farei. Tu sempres foste um servo fiel, ao contrário de Lestrange ou Malfoy, que não passam de largatixas medrosas.

- Eu agradeço pela confiança depositada em mim M'lorde.

- Ótimo Severus, agora saia. Irei até o local amanhã, e você me acompanhará, fazendo minha segurança.

- Como quiser M'lorde. Com licença – disse Snape saindo da sala e fechando a porta, deixando Voldemort sozinho no cômodo com Nagini

- Tudo está se encaminhando. Logo Lord Voldemort terá seu império sas trevas reerguido e nada, nem ninguém me derrubará novamente.– disse Voldemort sombrio, seguido depois de uma alta gargalhada maléfica.

Harry acordou com sua cicatriz latejando. Tinha entrado na mente de Voldemort novamente. Pode ver que Voldemort planejava ir a algum lugar. Um lugar onde Snape esteve se escondendo desde que eu fugiu de Hogwarts...Mas o que seria? Pelo o que Snape disse, estava fortemente guardado por dementadores e gigantes. O que será que Voldemort queria guardar? (ou esconder?). Ele se levantou rápido, trocou de roupa e desceu rapidamente as escadas em busca de Hermione. Ela era a pessoa certa a procurar quando precisava montar algum tipo de quebra-cabeça. Ele chegou na cozinha e encontrou Ron e Gui jogando xadrez de bruxo.

- Ron, cadê a Mione?

- A Harry, já acordou? Torre na B3. – Gui ordenou para a peça que se moveu algumas casas – Ela saiu faz algum tempo com a mamãe, a Gina e a Fleur. Foram até o Beco-Diagonal ver os vestidos para o casamento.

- Droga, será que elas vão demorar muito?

- Não sei não Harry. Já faz algum tempo que elas saíram, podem já estar voltando. Cavalo na D4. Xeque – o cavalo de Ron ficou próximo ao rei de Gui, que prontamente de protegeu. Ron desviou um pouco sua atenção do jogo e encarou Harry. – Mas por que você queria falar com ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece meio agitado. Bispo na C5. Xeque.

- Pareço? – Harry disse em tom debochado. – Calma, vem comigo que eu te conto tudo.

- Ok. – Ron se virou novamente para o jogo – Cavalo na F5. Xeque-mate! Vamos – Ron se levantou e foi com Harry até o quarto deles, deixando Gui de cara amarrada e murmurando apenas um "como ele sempre ganha?".

- Ok, já estamos aqui. Agora me diz o que está acontecendo – disse Ron, fechando a porta do quarto.

- Primeiro tranca. – Harry disse, sentando em sua cama. O ruivo obedeceu e trancou a porta, sentando-se depois na sua cama e ficando de frente para o amigo.

- Pronto, agora fala.

- Eu sonhei com Voldemort de novo. Entrei na mente dele. – ele viu os olhos do amigo se arregalarem em surpresa pela notícia e também pela pronuncia do nome de Voldemort

- Mas como assim? O que você viu?

- Não deu pra ver muita coisa. O lugar era escuro. Mas, pelas vozes, Voldemort estava lá...e Snape também

- Snape?

- É, pelo o que eu entendi ele esteve se escondendo em algum lugar. Algum lugar que é muito importante para Voldemort.

- Como assim?

- Ele dizia que o local já estava pronto e que tinha dementadores e gigantes guardando as entradas, coisa assim...

- Dementadores e gigantes? – o ruivo disse mais surpreso ainda – Ninguém vai ser louco de entrar num lugar desses!

- É por isso que eu acho que ele vai usar o lugar pra esconder alguma coisa, na minha opinião, uma de suas horcruxes

- Bom, faz sentido, senão pra que tanta segurança?

- É. Ele também disse que iria até lá amanhã.

- Então você poderia entrar na mente dele de novo e ver o que tem no lugar e onde é.

- Eu já disse que não entro na mente dele porque quero Ron. Simplesmente acontece. Eu estou dormindo e derepente eu vejo tudo o que ele vê.

- Mas é uma possibilidade, sei lá, essa não é a primeira vez que acontece, talvez um dia sem querer você acabe descobrindo alguma coisa.

- É. É uma questão de sorte.

- Ou de pensar. Só que essa parte é da Hermione e não nossa. – disse o ruivo sorrindo

- Por isso que eu perguntei por ela. Assim que ela chegar vamos falar com ela.

- Ok.

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vou tomar um banho antes dela chegar, estou precisando relaxar um pouco.

- Beleza, eu vou até o jardim, minha mãe disse que está precisando que alguém de um jeito naqueles gnomos.

Gina estava sentada em um banco em um canto da "Madema Malkins" tediosa, enquanto sua mãe e Hermione tentavam ajudar Fleur a escolher os vestidos para as damas de honra de seu casamento sem nenhum sucesso.

- O que acha desse querida? O azul ficará bem tanto que Gina quanto em sua irmã Gabrielle. – disse a Srª Weasley mostrando o 5º modelo aquela tarde. Era azul bebê, feito de cetim e com mangas bem curtas. Ele descia em um corpete colado e quando chegava na cintura descia cheio de babados (Imaginem o vestido que a Emma usou no filme durante o baile de inverno só que azul, ok?)

- No, no, é muito apagato. Quero alguma cosa maiss chamativa, mas clamurosa. De sseda de prefferrencia. – disse Fleur sem olhar direito para o vestido e voltando a olhar os outros modelos. A Srª suspirou e voltou a procurar outro vestido

- E esse Fleur? – disse Hermione levantando um vestido totalmente branco, rendado, de mangas longas e que tinha uma pequeníssima cauda.

- No, no, no! Além de serr muito simplessinho eu já disse que ssó eu fou de brranco.

Gina revirou os olhos. A cada modelo que a mãe ou Hermione mostravam Fleur arranjava algum frescura e dizia que não. Uma hora era porque ela muito curto, ou porque era simples demais, chamativo demais, barato demais...Já estava ficando cheia.

- Mãe? Eu já vou. Vejam vocês aí o que preferem. – disse Gina sem emoção e se virando para sair da loja.

- Espera Gina querida. – disse a Srª Weasley se aproximando dela e sussurrando baixo para que Fleur não ouvisse. – Vai mesmo deixá-la escolher o que **_você_** cai usar?

- Confio em você mãe, sei que você vai convencê-la a levar algo que eu também goste e eu também estou cansada de ficar aqui.

- Se prefere assim filha. Pegue um bocado de pó-de-flú na minha bolsa e use a lareira daqui pra ir pra casa.

- Ok – ela foi até a bolsa da mãe, pegou um punhado de pó-de-flú e caminhou até a lareira. – Até mais tarde. A Toca! – ela disse jogando o pó-de-flú e desaparecendo em meio as chamas verde-esmeralda.

- Ron? Gui? Cheguei! – disse Gina saindo da lareira e limpando suas vestes. – Tem alguém em casa? – ela foi até a cozinha, sala, mas não achou ninguém. – Acho que o Ron está no jardim. Vou aproveitar e tomar um banho, sair por aí com a Fleuma acaba com qualquer um.

Ela subiu as escadas, foi até seu quarto pegar uma muda de roupa e depois caminhou até o banheiro, quando fechou a porta percebeu que não era a única lá e corou

- H-Ha-Harry?

\ Fim do 3º capítulo /

Nhááá...q axaram?

Eu, particularmente, não gostei. Axei que ficou muito curto, além de sem graça, sei lá, a única coisa que salva é o Ron e a Hermione no começo x

Mas eu vo melhora. No próximo, eu axo que já vão ter acontecimentos, digamos, "grandiosos" xDD

Mas deixem suas opiniões: Gostaram? Odiaram? Desaprendi a escrever? Digam! ;))

Tanks à **Hope-W, Lanaa, Ronnie Weezhy, Ed Weasley, Rita e Paola **pelas reviews ;))

E Paola, no próximo cap. os dois vão se entende sim, pd dxa o/

Beijinhos

MaHhH


	4. Uma noite no inferno

_Capítulo 4:** Uma noite no inferno**_

- H-Harry? – Ele prontamente deu um pulo, assustado por terem chamado seu nome. Quando ele se virou e viu que Gina o encarava com aquele belo par de olhos amendoados. Não pode deixar de ficar corado e abaixar o rosto ao perceber o olhar que a ruiva lhe lançava enquanto passeava os olhos por seu corpo – Ahn...D-desculpe, não sab-bia que v-você tava aqui. Li-liçença. – ela gaguejou e saiu como um raio para o quarto, deixando o garoto estatelado no meio do banheiro.

Ele ficou sem reação por instantes mas assim que se recuperou procurou algo para se vestir e constatou que havia esquecido de levar uma muda de roupa para o banheiro. Ele bateu com a palma da mão na testa, em frustração, e em seguida colocou cautelosamente a cabeça para fora do cômodo e olhou para o corredor. Ao se certificar que ele estava vazio ele correu rapidamente até o quarto do amigo e se trocou com a mesma velocidade, sem tirar os olhos da porta. Assim que terminou ele se jogou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto.

O constrangimeno pela situação já havia passado e o que dominava os pensamentos de Harry agora era o já conhecido dilema sobre o que fazer sobre sue relacionamento com Gina agora que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra. Até então ele julgava que o certo era o que ele estava fazendo, que era mantê-la afastada, mas agora o coração dele o apontava outra direção a seguir. Era uma guerra. Ninguém saberia dizer quem iria morrer ou sobreviver e nem quando isso aconteceria. Ele poderia morrer amanhã, ou pior, _Gina_ poderia morrer. Harry estremeceu só com a possibilidade. E se isso acontecesse, ele teria que viver pensando em tudo aquilo que eles poderiam ter feito, tudo aquilo que eles poderiam ter vivido se tivessem ficado juntos. Eles tinham que aproveitar todo os momentos que tinham agora, porque logo mais não haveria mais tempo para nada se não para lutar. Ele havia decidido. Harry não teve tempo nem mesmo de se levantar até ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo e Ron entrar no cômodo.

- Harry, você por acaso viu a Gina? Pensei ter ouvido me chamar... - perguntou ele, distraido.

- Ahn...É, é eu vi...ela deve ta tomando banho. – Disse o moreno nervoso e com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, pensando qual seria a reação do ruivo se ele soubesse que a irmã o havia visto seminu.

- Ah...Bom, não sei o que você acha, mas acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar mais tarde. Você sabe, esclarecer as coisas. Desde que chegou de Hogwarts passa o dia inteiro amuada ou trancada no quarto. – a expressão de Harry tornou-se séria e ele sentou-se na cama do amigo apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Eu lamento por isso Ron. Mas eu acho que vocês não estavam de todo errados, que o que eu estou fazendo não é realmente o mais certo a se fazer no momento. Mais tarde irei falar com ela. – Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto Ron soltava um sorriso.

- Fico feliz com isso Harry. – De repente ouviu-se um barulho seguido da voz da Sra Weasley chamando-os.

- _Ron? Harry? Chegamos_!

- Vamos lá. Daqui a pouco a mamãe serve o jantar e nós temos tempo de falar com a Mione sobre o seu sonho antes dele.

- Ok. – Eles desceram as escadas e se foram para a sala, onde encontraram a Sra Weasley e Hermione com caras cansadas e uma Fleur particularmente feliz jogando-se nos braços do noivo.

- Oh Gui, eles _son ton_ lindos_s_! Ma_rr_avilho_ss_os! Gabrielle fica_rr_a gracio_ss_a em nosso ca_ss_amento e tenho ce_rr_te_ss_a que a sua i_rr_mã também! – ela animadamente distribuía selinhos pela face agora cheia de cicatrizes do noivo, que sorria achando graça da forma com que ela estava entusiasmada.

- Tenho certeza que sim amor, os vestidos devem ser realmente maravilhosos, confio no seu bom gosto – ele sorria amavelmente para ela.

- Oh que_rr_ido! Gui, _f_ocê é realmente um doce. – ela o beijou apaixonadamente. Ron que assistia a cena juntamente com Harry do alto da escada virou-se para o amigo e enfiou o dedo indicador na garganta e revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de nojo que rendeu uma gargalhada contida do moreno.

Nesse momento a Sra Weasley entrou na sala, vindo da cozinha e se deparou com a constrangedora situação do filho com a nora. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e bateou o pé direito no chão durante alguns segundos enquanto encarava o casal com uma cara nada amigável esperando que eles parassem sem que ela precisasse interferir. Vendo que isso não iria acontecer ela resolveu interiferir.

- Podem ir parando com essa pouca vergonha vocês dois aí! – ela foi até eles e separou as bocas que cismavam em beijar-se incansavelmente – Esse tipo de coisa é só para DEPOIS do casamento, portanto apaguem esse fogo. – ela falava naturalmente mas sem tirar o tom de bronca da voz.

Gui e Fleur coraram violentamente e subiram para seus respectivos quartos, passando por Harry e Ron, se encolhendo de vergonha. A Sra. Weasley balançou a cabeça e murmurou alguma coisa como: "Jovens! Quem os consegue controlar?" antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Os dois amigos ainda riam do casal quando Ron avistou algo que até então nem ele nem ninguém haviam visto. Hermione, que estava parada do outro lado da sala e virada de costas para eles, estava olhando para algo dentro de sua bolsa e parecia muito concentrada. Ron cerrou os olhos e tomado pela curiosidade fez sinal para que Harry fizesse silêncio e foi se aproximando da garota. Andando na ponta dos pés esse se esgueirou por trás dos cabelos crespos da garota e espiou por cima da cabeça, sendo vários centímetros mais alto.

- O que você tanto olha aí eihn? – disse ele perigosamente próximo ao ouvido da garota.

Hermione deu um gritinho e um pulo involuntário. Guardou rapidamente o que tinha em mãos na bolsa e a fechou, logo em seguida levou uma das mãos ao peito e se virou para o ruivo.

- RONALD! Nunca mais faça isso! Quase me mata de susto! – ela tentava controlar sua respiração que ainda estava irregular.

- Ta, ta, ta, foi mal, mas agora deixa eu ver o que você tem aí vai...- ele tentou pegar a bolsa mas ela a tirou de seu alcance – Caramba, Mione!

- Deixe de ser curioso Ronald! Fique sabendo que não é correto ficar xeretando no que não é seu! – ela segurava fortemente a bolsa por trás de seu corpo.

- Mas eu não estou xeretando em nada! E outra coisa: nós somos amigos e amigos não devem ter segredos uns com os outros, você mesma disse isso! – ele cerrou os olhos e manteu um tom de acusação. – Você está escondendo algo da gente, não ta?

- Claro que não! Por Deus Ronald! Eu sei o que eu disse, mas uma coisa é ter segredos e outra é manter a minha privacidade, coisa que eu estou fazendo agora. – ela falava ofendida.

- Sei...- ele a olhava de maneira questionadora – Ter certeza que não está escondendo nada?

- RONALD WEASLEY! SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR COM ISSO EU...- Hermione perdeu a paciência e enfiou o dedo indicador no meio do rosto do garoto, Harry então achou melhor interferir.

- Ta, ta, ta, vão parando vocês dois AGORA MESMO! – ele se enfiou no meio dos amigos e estendeu os braços, os distanciando um do outro. – Se vocês continuarem com isso eu já até sei no que vai dar e não estou afim de aturar vocês dois emburrados um com o outro no casamento do Gui.

- Ta bom, foi mal, mas que ela ta de segredinhos por aí e que eu vou descobrir o que é, isso é verdade – Hermione bufou em irritação e já ia revidar quando Ron continuou. – Mas não é sobre isso que precisamos falar com voce. Harry tem algo para te contar.

- Isso! Obrigado por me deixar falar Ron. – disse Harry ironicamente. Ron deu-lhe a língua num gesto infantil.

- O que você quer me contar Harry? – disse Hermione abandonando a postura irritada de segundos atrás e assumindo uma mais séria e compenetrada.

- Eu tive mais um daqueles sonhos, Mione. – a continuação veio quase num sussurro.- Mais um sonho com Voldemort. – Ele viu os olhos da amiga se arregalarem.

- Você entrou na mente dele de novo? – Disse ela também em tom baixo. O moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça – E o que você viu?

Harry parou de encará-la e olhou ao redor, constatando que onde estavam haviam muitas chances de serem ouvidos, e ele não queria correr esse risco.

- Vamos para o jardim, lá eu lhe conto melhor – ele segurou a garota pelo pulso e saiu guiando-a para o jardim, com Ron a seu encalço.

* * *

Eles pararam embaixo de uma grande árvore que ficava de frente para o lago d'A Toca. Lá tinha um banco onde cabiam duas pessoas, Harry sentou-se em uma ponta, Hermione na outra e Ron permaneceu de pé, com os braços cruzados e encostado no tronco grosso da árvore.

- O que aconteceu Harry? – disse Hermione interrompendo com o silêncio que reinava. Ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinou na direção de Harry, encarando-o. – O que você viu? – Harry respirou fundo antes de responder para a garota.

- Ver eu não vi muito Mione, mas ouvi várias coisas. - os amigos o ouviam atentamente – Voldemort estava lá e Rabicho também, me parece que Voldemort havia lhe dado algum trabalho, e logo depois apareceu Snape...

- Snape? – o pronunciamento do nome do ex-professor de poções fez a garota ficar ainda mais atenta.

- Sim. Ele disse a Voldemort que esse tempo que ele esteve escondido ele aproveitou para terminar algum tipo de projeto de Voldemort, um lugar que tem dementadores e gigantes como guardas. Disse que estava tudo pronto e que faltava apenas uma inspeção do próprio Voldemort.

- Mas para que ele iria querer um lugar tão fortemente guardado? – Harry deu um sorriso torto

- Era isso que a gente queria que você nos respondesse – disse Ron. Hermione virou o rosto apenas para encarar o ruivo por alguns segundos antes de voltar para Harry.

- Bom...sempre que um lugar tem muita segurança é porque alguém tem algo a guardar...

- Ou esconder... – completou Ron

-...E tem que ser algo realmente muito importante para Voldemort. Uma arma, talvez... – Hermione mordia o lábio inferior enquanto colocava o seu privilegiado cérebro para trabalhar.

- Uma profecia? Afinal, isso já aconteceu antes, não? – arriscou Ron

- Pode até ser, mas se houvesse alguma profecia sobre Voldemort a Ordem com certeza já estaria sabendo. – Hermione colocou uma mão em cada lado da cabeça e massageava as temporas e continuava a pensar.

- Pode ser um esconderijo. O Ministério, mesmo que seja lentamente, está se empenhando cada vez mais para matá-lo, e ele com certeza não vai querer correr o risco de perder tudo de novo. – Harry também arriscou um palpite.

- Não sei...Isso tudo é muito confuso...Tem certeza de que não ouviu mais nada?

- Tenho. Foi só isso. – Hermione fez uma careta de decepção.

- Droga, isso é muito pouco para descobrirmos alguma coisa. Se ao menos...

- O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO! – o trio voltou o olhar para a porta da Toca, onde a Sra Weasley estava parada e procurando com os olhos o filho e os amigos.

- JÁ VAMOS MÃE! – gritou Ron de onde estavam. Assim que os avistou a Sra Weasley não demorou a voltar para dentro.

- SÓ NÃO DEMOREM SE NÃO VAI ESFRIAR. SEU PAI E SEUS IRMÃOS JÁ CHEGARAM. – logo a gorducha senhora sumiu de vista.

- Vamos, maiôs tarde nós conversamos melhor. – disse Ron. Harry e Hermione se levantaram e eles caminharam juntos de volta a Toca.

* * *

- O Ministério está cada vez mais apreensivo, também, não é para menos, agora com Dumbledore morto, eles sabem Você-Sabe-Quem ficará muito mais tranqüilo para fazer o que bem entender, afinal, ele era o único bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem já temeu. – falava Arthur Weasley durante o jantar. O trio, Gui, Fleur, Gina e os gêmeos estam sentados e se servindo da maravilhosa comida da Sra. Weasley.

- Mas é o que você mesmo disse uma vez, Arthur: temos que manter a fé. Já passamos por tudo isso uma vez e vencemos, tenho certeza que será assim novamente. – a Sra Weasley repousou a mão sobre a do marido.

- É verdade Molly, é verdade. – ele sorria docemente para a esposa.

- Mas acontece que antes Você-Sabe-Quem tinha apenas que se preocupar com Dumbledore e o Ministério... – começou George.

- ...Agora ele tem além deles, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e o trio-de-ouro de Hogwarts, o que não é brincadeira minha gente! – Os dois brindaram entre si, rindo a toa

- Fred e George Weasley! Isso não é coisa a se dizer! Onde já se viu? Eu jamais permitiria que Harry ficasse exposto a esse tipo de coisa... – A Sra Weasley começava mais um de seus intermináveis sermões com os gêmeos, mas Harry não escutava, ele brincava com a comida em seu prato e uma vez ou outra erguia o olhar o bastante apenas para observar a ruiva sentada dois lugares à direita dele no outro lado da mesa. O jeito com que ela prendia os cabelos ruivos atrás das orelhas era mais gracioso, era hipnotisante! Precisava falar com ela, resolver toda aquela situação. Em um momento o olhar dos se encontrou e parecia que havia uma corda imaginária ligando-os, os olhares colados um ao outro e a sensação de que não havia ninguém lá além deles. Harry, então, resolveu tomar uma atitude: Levantou-se, dizendo que já estava satisfeito e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, rezando para que Gina entendesse e o seguisse. Minutos depois, após pensar um pouco, Gina fez o mesmo e seguiu na mesma direção que Harry. Ron e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram, sabendo o que os dois estariam juntos. Molly levantou-se, como se pra impedir, mas Arthur tocou-lhe a mão.

- Deixe, já é tempo daqueles dois se entenderem – ele lhe lançou um sorriso reconfortante, que a fez sentar-se novamente, mas sem deixar de pensar na filha.

O jantar corria sem normalmente quando Ron levantou-se com uma careta estranha.

- O que houve, Ron? – perguntou Hermione intrigada. Ron fez barulho com a boca para que ela se calasse.

- Ouviram isso? – o silêncio na cozinha foi total. Ron caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora quando um estampido foi ouvido e ele arremessado para trás com força.

* * *

Harry estava sentado em sua cama com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e com o olhar fixo no chão. Será que ela não havia entendido que ele queria que ela o seguisse ou simplesmente ignorou o fato?

Cinco minutos haviam se passado e nada. "_Ela não vem_..." Ele não teve tempo de concluir o triste pensamento quando a porta do quarto se abriu, entrando por ela uma ruiva muito corada.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou ela timidamente. Não sabia como agir perto do moreno depois do que havia ocorrido mais cedo. Harry levantou rapidamente no momento em que a viu.

- Ahn...Claro! Err...Senta – ele apontou para a cama sem saber o que dizer. Parecia que tudo o que ele tinha planejado fazer durante o jantar tinha desaparecido de usa mente como uma nuvem de fumaça. A ruiva sentou-se e passou a encarar o chão enquanto esfregava as mãos uma na outra nervosamente.

Um silêncio desconfortável dominava o quarto e Harry decidiu por um fim naquela situação. Respirou fundo e, quando ia começar a falar quando um ouviu-se um estampido extremamente alto seguido por um forte tremor na Toca. Os dois se entreolharam.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina atônita.

- Eu não sei, mas pretendo descobrir. Fique aqui, eu vou lá embaixo. – disse ele abrindo a porta do quarto. Mais um estampido seguido por outro tremor mais forte que o outro.

- Mas Harry...- Gina já ia reclamar mas o moreno a interrompeu.

- Fique aqui! Eu não quero que se machuque – ele saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta.

- Harry! – ela tentou abrir a porta, mas essa havia sido trancada. – HARRY!– ela tateou os bolsos atrás de sua varinha, mas constatou que a havia deixado em seu quarto – HARRY ABRA ISSO JÁ! – ela esmurrava a porta em vão – HARRY!

* * *

(a partir daqui acontecimentos durante diálogos, como explosões e coisas do tipo serão narrados entre parênteses e em **negrito**).

Harry desceu as escadas correndo e chegando a cozinha viu o Sr. Weasley com a varinha em punho, lançando feitiços janela a fora, a Sra. Weasley chorando desesperada em um conto e Hermione socorrendo um Ron caído ao lado da mesa virada.

- HARRY! CUIDADO! FIQUE AÍ ONDE NÃO POSSAM VÊ-LO! Oh Deus! (**um feitiço entra pela janela da toca, fazendo o Sr Weasley se abaixar e vai de encontro a parede oposta, incendiando uma das cortinas**) _ALARTE ASCENDARE! – _bradou o Sr. Weasley com a varinha apontada para o lado de fora da Toca, abaixando-se logo depois quando outro feitiço veio em sua direção. Ron protegeu Hermione com os braços e juntos os dois se esconderam atrás da mesa.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – todos gritavam para serem ouvidos já que o barulho lá era muito grande.

- ELES ESTÃO AQUI HARRY! COMENSAIS! É UM ATAQUE! _ESTUPEFAÇA_! OS GÊMEOS, GUI E FLEUR ESTÃO LA FORA LUTANDO CONTRA ELES. _EXPELLIARMUS! _PROTEJA-SE! – o Sr. Weasley continuava a lançar feitiços janela a fora enquanto a Sra Weasley, ainda aos prantos, tentava apagar o fogo que se alastrava pelas cortinas.

- HARRY! AQUI! – Hermione chamou-o de detrás da mesa. Abaixado, fugindo do bombardeio de feitiços, Harry foi até onde os amigos estavam.

- HARRY, CADÊ A GINA? ELA TÁ BEM? ONDE ELA ESTÁ? AÍ! – berrava Ron desesperado e tentando se mover, mas não conseguindo muito bem, devido à dor nas costelas.

- CUIDADO RON! NÃO SE MOVIMENTE MUITO! – Hermione tentava fazer o amigo parar quieto, mas não obtinha sucesso.

- ELA TA BEM, EU A DEIXEI NO QUARTO, MANDEI QUE NÃO SAÍSSE DE LÁ (**Mais um forte tremor que os fez se segurarem na mesa**) COMO ELES CHEGARAM AQUI? PENSEI QUE O LUGAR FOSSE PROTEGIDO POR MAGIA!

- E É! NINGUÉM ENTENDEU O QUE ACONTECEU! MAS EU NÃO QUERO SABER COMO ELES CHEGARAM E SIM O QUE VAMOS FAZER PARA QUE ELE VÃO EMBORA! – berrava Ron.

- _BOMBARDA_!

A porta da cozinha acabava de ser explodida, entrando por ela um grupo de quatro comensais liderados por uma mulher de rosto fino, longos cabelos negros e uma expressão maquiavélica. Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

- VOCÊS QUATRO CUIDAM DESSES AQUI, EU VOU VER SE TEM MAIS ALGUMA DAS FUINHAS DE CABEÇA VERMELHA LÁ EM CIMA! – ela ordenou para o grupo de comensais enquanto ia para as escadas.

- BELLATRIX! DEVERIA TER IMAGINADO QUE ERA VOCÊ! (**mais um tremor**) VEIO AQUI TERMINAR O QUE COMEÇOU NA CASA DOS MEUS TIOS? – disse Harry lê levantando de detrás da mesa e encarando Bellatrix. Bellatrix sorriu cinicamente.

- ADORARIA BRINCAR COM VOCÊ BEBEZINHO POTTER, MAS NO MOMENTO TENHO COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES A FAZER. – ela foi até a sala e lá subiu as escadas rapidamente.

- SUA MALDITA! VOLTE AQUI! – Harry tentou segui-la mas foi impedido por dois comensais, um homem e uma mulher.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc...Onde pensa que vai Potter? – Disse o homem. Os dois aproximavam-se de Harry com a varinha em punho. O Sr Weasley lutava com um dos comensais que restavam e a Sra Weasley, que antes parecia tão frágil, assumiu uma posição corajosa e lutava sozinha com o outro. Ao que parecia Ron e Hermione continuavam escondidos. Harry tateou os bolsos a procura de sua própria varinha, sem sucesso. Quando um dos comensais começou a pronunciar um Cruciatus, Harry fechou os olhos esperando a dor.

- AHHHH – Harry ouviu alguém gritar e logo depois algo caindo próximo aos seus pés. Ao abrir os olhos e olhar para baixo viu o que havia acontecido. Ron havia se jogado em cima de um dos comensais e agora o socava sem dó.

- ORA SEU MOLEQUE ATREVIDO – a comensal apontava a varinha para Ron – CRUCIO! – Ron gritava e se contorcia desesperadamente – Cruici...- ela iria lançar a maldição novamente quando Hermione a impediu.

- _FURNUNCULUS_! – a comensal gritou quando o feitiço a atingiu. Ela levou as mãos à face quando vários furúnculos começaram a nascer descontroladamente em seu rosto. Quando Ron tentava se recuperar o comensal se atirou em cima dele e começou a bater no garoto do mesmo modo que tinha feito com ele.– ESTUPEFAÇA! – Hermione berrou quando a comensal ameaçava revidar. A garota foi até onde os amigos estavam e tirou o comensal de cima de Ron, o homem tinha filetes de sangue correndo pelos lábios e sobrancelhas. – _CONJUCTIVITUS_! – o comensal também gritou quando sua visão desapareceu. Hermione ajudou Ron a se levantar, ele tinha levado um soco em um dos olhos, que estava roxo.

- RON! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – Nesse momento, vários feitiços Incêndio atingiram a Toca, fazendo o fogo começar a se alastrar com rapidez pela casa.

- O QUE FAZEMOS AGORA MIONE? – Perguntou Harry, logo depois tampando os ouvidos juntamente com os amigos quando um apito forte e extremamente alto se espalhou pelo ar (sabe aquele apito que faz quando soltam fogos-de-artíficio? Então, aquilo só que umas 2 vezes mais alto) e logo depois outro feitiço acertou a toca, explodindo uma das paredes da sala.

- NÃO SE...AAHHHH!!

* * *

Gina ainda tentava arranjar uma maneira de sair do quarto. Pela janela ela havia visto os irmãos e Fleur lutando contra alguns comensais que, ao mesmo tempo em que duelavam, lançavam fogo na casa. Viu quando um grupo de comensais havia entrado na Toca e imaginava que o resto da família e Harry estavam duelando com eles naquele momento.

Ela precisava sair dali, tinha ajudá-los, não podia simplesmente ficar lá, impotente. Maldita porta emperrada! Ela a abriria a todo custo! Ela caminhou até a porta.

- _BOMBARDA_! – quando estava no meio do caminho a porta foi arrombada e ela lançada no chão. Por ela entrou Bellatrix Lestrange com seu característico sorriso cínico.

- Toc, toc, alguém em casa? – ela logo avistou a Weasley no chão. – Ora, ora, ora, se não é a fuinha fêmea. Sabia que é perigoso ficar por aí sozinha? Pode ser atacada por alguém, sabia? – Bellatrix se aproximava de Gina, que engatinhava para longe dela.

- Sai daqui Bellatrix! Você não me assusta – disse Gina, já de pé, de maneira ousada, mesmo estando apavorada por dentro, já que estava completamente desarmada. Bellatrix sorriu.

- Uhmm...Então você esta desarmada? Que interessante – disse Bellatrix lendo os pensamentos da garota, que imediatamente arregalou os olhos. – Sabe...você como boa adoradora de trouxas deve conhecer aquela historinha da Chapeuzinho Vermelho não? – Belatrix voltou a caminhar até Gina, que se distanciava, calada. – Nela a pobre menininha que andava sozinha pela floresta caiu nas garras do terrível lobo-mau. – ela sacava a varinha. – Sabe porque eu estou lhe contando essa historinha agora Weasley? – Gina sorriu.

- Porque está se revelando uma grande conhecedora e fã da cultura trouxa? – disse Gina debochada, num ato de coragem, enquanto se esgueirava disfarçadamente para alcançar o abajur na mesa de cabeceira do irmão atrás de si. Bellatrix, que não havia percebido nada, fez uma careta de profunda irritação com a garota.

- Sua garota estúpida!...- foi quando Gina conseguiu alcançar o abajur e o bateu contra a cabeça de Bellatrix – AHHH! – ela levou a mão no local onde havia sido atingida. Gina correu tentando escapar, mas com um aceno de varinha, Bellatrix colocou um dos armários na frente da porta, barrando a passagem – Onde pensa que vai queridinha? – quando Gina se virou, Bellatrix acertou-lhe um soco na cara, fazendo-a cair. – Já que você não respondeu, eu mesma lhe digo: Te contei essa historinha porque isso está acontecendo agora. – Bellatrix deu um pontapé na garota caída no chão enquanto apontava sua varinha para ela. – Só que você é a garotinha tola, e a Bella aqui, o lobo mau. – varinha estava apontada diretamente para o rosto de Gina, que fechou os olhos esperando a morte certa.

Num momento Bellatrix, que já havia aberto a boca para pronunciar o feitiço, franziu o cenho e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pensando bem... – ela deu mais um de seus sorrisos -...Tenho uma idéia melhor.

Gina abriu os olhos e, para a as surpresa, viu a comensal de costas para ela, afastando o armário que ela mesma havia posto na frente da porta. Bellatrix encaminhou-se para a saída do quarto e, no momento em que Gina pensava que ela havia enlouquecido de vez, a bruxa virou se e ergueu a varinha enquanto sorria.

- _Incendio_! – pronunciou em tom debochado. Os lençóis da cama de Ron explodiram em chamas – _Incendio_! – os da cama de Harry também – _Incendio_! – Ela ateou fogo nas cortinas e depois levitou a porta que havia sido derrubada. - Sabe, sempre me disseram que os Weasley tinham uma personalidade explosiva... – Gina gritou quando o fogo entrou em o contato com o abajur da cama de Harry, explodindo-o -...Então acho que um foguinho não fará mal para você não? – Bellatrix sorriu diante da expressão de pavor de Gina – Adeus Weasley fêmea. – disse ela, colocando a porta de volta no lugar.

No corredor, Bellatrix ergueu a varinha e apontou para a porta do quarto, murmurando mais um feitiço.

- _Colloportus_. – ela trancou a porta do quarto e depois sorriu – Meu mestre ficará muito satisfeito. – e com esse mesmo sorriso desceu as escadas.

* * *

- NÃO SE...AAHHHH!! – o comensal cego havia puxado Hermione pelos ombros derrubado-a no chão.

- SEU MALDITO! NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DELA! – Ron dessa vez sacou a varinha e estuporou o comensal, logo depois ajudou Hermione a se levantar. – VOCÊ TA BEM? – ela massageava a cabeça depois do impacto que essa teve com o chão.

- E-EU ACHO QUE SIM... – o olhar dos dois se cruzou por alguns instantes. Nenhum deles saberia explicar o que foi expresso naquele olhar. Amizade, preocupação, medo, carinho...Tudo isso parecia passar como flashes nos olhos de cada um fazendo com que eles não vissem mais nada além deles. Foi quando Harry olhou pela janela e viu algo no céu vindo de encontro a eles.

- CUIDADO! – ele se jogou em cima dos amigos ao mesmo tempo em que uma bola de fogo atingiu o telhado da cozinha.

- HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! VAMOS SAIR DAQUI RÁPIDO! LOGO ESSE LUGAR TODO VAI DESABAR! – berrou o Sr Weasley da porta da cozinha, onde Molly também estava. Os dois tinham conseguido abater os outros dois comensais.

O trio correu para fora da casa seguidos pelo casal. Lá fora a batalha continuava. Cada um dos gêmeos enfrentava dois comensais enquanto Gui e Fleur se ocupavam com os dois restantes. O Sr Weasley enquanto corria ergueu a varinha e apontou para o comensal que lutava com seu filho mais velho.

-_ Estupefaça_! – o comensal caiu duro no chão, ele se virou para o outro que estava com a nora – _Petrificus Totalus! – _o outro comensal também caiu duro. – Fleur, você está bem querida?

- Estou sim Arthur, sou mais forrte do que parresso – disse a loira com um sorriso o qual foi retribuído pelo Weasley.

- E você Gui? Está bem filho? – disse a Sra Weasley virando-se para o filho mais velho.

- Estou sim mãe.

- EI VOCÊS! – berrou George enquanto duelava com dois comensais – Uma ajudinha seria bem-vinda, sabia?

- Estamos indo George! Vocês três fiquem aqui e protejam-se. – Disse o Sr. Weasley para o trio. Os quatro (Arthur, Molly, Gui e Fleur) foram ajudar os gêmeos.

Nesse momento Belatrix saia correndo pela porta da cozinha. Logo depois ela parou e apontou com a varinha para a casa.

- _Morsmordre_! – em cima da casa dos Weasley surgia um imenso crânio com uma serpente saindo pela boca, era a Marca Negra.

- BELLATRIX! – berrou Harry – Agora finalmente vou poder acabar com você. – Harry ia marchando até a mulher.

- HARRY! NÃO! – Hermione segurou o amigo com dificuldade, mas foi logo auxiliada por Ron. A comensal deu um de seus sorrisos tortos.

- Infelizmente não será hoje que eu terei o prazer de te levar até meu mestre Potterzinho, mas esse dia está próximo, pode ter certeza. – ela virou-se para os comensais. – ESTÁ FEITO! VAMOS EMBORA! – com isso os quatro comensais que ainda lutavam com os Weasley e Fleur aparataram imediatamente. Bellatrix ia fazer o mesmo quando lembrou-se de algo.

- Ah! E outra coisa Potterzinho...Será que esse seu instinto de herói lembrou de salvar a todos os seus amiguinhos? – Harry a olhou confuso. – Até mais Potterzinho – ela deu mais um sorriso antes de também aparatar.

- O que fazemos agora pai? - perguntou George

- Temos que avisar o resto da Ordem do que está acontecendo. Isso é muito sério. Temos que saber como eles entraram aqui já que o lugar é protegido por magia avançada – respondeu o Sr. Weasley enquanto olhava desolado a casa tão amada explodir em chamas há uns 25 metros deles.

Harry estava na mesma posição de quando Bellatrix falou com ele. "_Será que esse seu instinto de herói lembrou de salvar a todos os seus amiguinhos?"_ Ele repassava aquela frase na mente tentando entender o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Eis que num momento Harry empalideceu...Como pudera se esquecer DELA?

- GINA!

* * *

A ruiva chorava desesperadamente. O quarto inteiro já estava em chamas, caiam pedaços de madeira do teto e o chão começava a se desfazer. Tinha dificuldades para respirar devido a fumaça e sua vista estava embaçada, mas ela não parava de esmurrar as paredes do quarto e a gritar tentando arranjar uma maneira de sair dali. Seu corpo inteiro estava machucado e cheio de queimaduras, principalmente as mãos por bater incansavelmente na madeira em brasa da porta e da janela. Ela estava desesperada, já não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu não posso morrer! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! EU SÓ TENHO DEZESSEIS ANOS! TENHO UMA VIDA! NÃO POSSO MORRER ASSIM! POR FAVOR, ME AJUDA MEU DEUS! ME AJUDA! SOCORRO!" ela passava as mãos pelos cabelos e depois levava as duas mãos a boca chorando apavorada.

Ela se agachou chorando, o desespero agora era total. Ela começou a se jogar contra as paredes em chamas, o fogo percorrendo seus braços queimando-os, mas ela ao mesmo tempo em que berrava de dor, ignorava esse sentimento, só queria sair dali. Reuniu forças e gritou o mais alto que conseguia.

- HARRY!

* * *

- HARRY! – o moreno ouviu gritarem o seu nome e ele sabia quem era. Entrou em desespero

- GINA! FRED, GEORGE, A GINA VEIO COM VOCÊS - ele perguntava, já sabendo a resposta, afinal, ele a tinha deixado no quarto, como pudera esquecer.

- Não, pensávamos que ela estivesse com vocês...- nisso os gêmeos se olharam com os olhos arregalados. A Sra. Weasley não suportou mais e desmaiou.

- Mãe! – Gui foi socorrer a matriarca. – _Enervate_! – a mulher abriu os olhos lentamente.

- A GINA AINDA ESTÁ LA DENTRO! EU VOU BUSCÁ-LA, NÃO POSSO DEIXÁ-LA LÁ! – Harry tentava desesperadamente ir até a casa, mas Hermione o segurava com todas as forças.

- Não! Harry! É muito perigoso! Você não pode ir lá sozinho! Ron! Me ajuda! – ela o segurava com muita dificuldade já que ele era muito maior e mais forte que ela e pediu ajuda para Ron, mas estava estático olhando para a casa com os olhos esbugalhados.

- É A GINA HERMIONE! SUA MELHOR AMIGA! MINHA NAMORADA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA MORRER! EU TENHO QUE IR LÁ! – Harry berrava tentando se soltar.

- Ela está certa Harry! Fique aqui! Fred, George, Gui, se preparem porque nós vamos lá pegar a sua irmã! – os três engoliram em seco e acenaram que sim com a cabeça.

Nesse momento, com a fala do pai, Ron pareceu acordar de seu devaneio.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. – murmurou ele antes se sair correndo em direção a casa.

- RON! – berraram Hermione e o Sr. Weasley.

O ruivo corria como nunca havia feito em sua vida. Ela era a sua irmã, a sua irmãzinha, não ia deixá-la, NUNCA!

Ele já estava há uns 5 metros da casa quando foi arremessado para trás com uma força colossal, juntamente com milhares de pedaços de madeira, metal e objetos.

A Toca tinha acabado de explodir.

* * *

Siiim!! Eu estou de volta!!

Eu sei que eu não tenho moral pra falar nada...são 5 meses sem atualização...não há desculpa pra isso...

Se eu disser que foi um bloqueio daqueles, tipo assim, bem FORTE mesmo vcs acreditam?

Tomara...

Mas agora retorno com força total! Idéias fervendo em mente, mas ainda nad passado pro papel ou pro pc.

Agora vem vocês e perguntam: Então você voltou só pra matar a Gina?

sorriso maníaco

**SIIIIIIIIIIMMM!!!!**

Eu sei que os H/G devem estar com uma raiva descomunal de mim mas sim, eu MATEI a Gina, e, ao contrário de algo que acontece em muitas fics ela NÃO vai voltar. Morrer, morreu e ta acabado!

É, acho que é nessas horas que eu me mostro fiel ao meu sobrenome: **_Killer._**

Né Nanda? xD

Obrigado a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado e espero que tenham gostado desse, apesar de tudo.

E comentem nem que seja para me xingar, Ok?

Bjossss


	5. E era um anjo ruivo

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

...- _Fred, George, Gui, se preparem porque nós vamos lá pegar a sua irmã! – Disse o Arthur para os filhos, os três engoliram em seco e acenaram que sim com a cabeça._

_Nesse momento, com a fala do pai, Ron pareceu acordar de seu devaneio._

_- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso. – murmurou ele antes se sair correndo em direção a casa._

_- RON! – berraram o Sr. Weasley e Hermione, que o seguiu, mas ela nem de longe conseguiria correr tão rápido quanto ele e alcançá-lo. Já Ron corria como jamais havia feito em sua vida. Ofegava e a dor nas costelas e em todo o corpo, conseqüência da maldição Cruciatus que recebera, parecia não existir mais, tudo agora girava em torno de Gina, ela era a sua irmã, a sua irmãzinha, não ia deixá-la._

_Ele já estava á uns 7 metros da casa quando foi arremessado para trás com uma força colossal, juntamente com milhares de pedaços de madeira, metal e objetos._

_A Toca tinha acabado de explodir._

* * *

_Capítulo 5__**: **__**Era um anjo ruivo...**_

Para Harry tudo passava em câmera lenta. Os pedaços da Toca voando para todo os lados, o fogo e a grande nuvem de poeira que se formava, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo lentamente enquanto sua mente se ocupava em assimilar todos os fatos. Fatos que nos quais ele não queria acreditar. A Toca havia explodido e Gina estava lá dentro. Tudo o que ele desejava era que aquilo fosse um filme de terror, um pesadelo do qual ele queria desesperadamente acordar.

Quando Ron fora arremessado, caiu próximo de onde Hermione estava. Ela correu mais um pouco para chegar até ele e ampará-lo, abraçando-o fortemente enquanto olhava para os restos do que já fora a casa dos Weasley com os olhos marejados e tremendo.

- Meu Deus...- sussurrou Hermione, com a voz embargada e levando uma das mãos aos lábios.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – A Sra. Weasley berrou desesperada, se soltando dos braços de Gui e correndo em direção a explosão. – GINAAAA!

- MOLLY! Não! – O Sr Weasley foi até a esposa e a segurou com força.

- ME SOLTA, ARTHUR! EU QUERO A MINHA MENINA! EU VOU ATRÁS DELA!! – Molly se debatia com loucura e impulsionava o corpo para frente tentando se soltar, o que a fez ir ao chão, levando o marido com ela.

- Não...Molly...para...!- ela, mesmo caída, tentava se libertar dos braços do marido com desespero.

- NÃÃÃO! ME DEIXA, ARTHUR! EU VOU ACHÁ-LA! ELA AINDA ESTÁ LÁ!- Com muito esforço ele conseguiu imobilizá-la, abraçando-a por trás e prendendo seus braços.

- É tarde demais...Não podemos fazer mais nada... – sussurrou ele com uma voz amargurada. Nesse momento as lágrimas e os soluços de Molly soavam alto.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – agora ela se encolhia nos braços do marido. Ela chorava desoladamente, gritava, gemia tudo para tentar aliviar uma dor que não passava - É nossa menina Arthur! A NOSSA GINA! Minha princesinha! – Arthur já a tinha soltado e a abraçava-a forte num ato inútil de consolar a ela e a si mesmo, que agora chorava junto o com ela.

Fleur também chorava nos braços do marido, que se segurava para não fazer o mesmo. Os gêmeos não expressavam reação alguma, tinham os olhos esbugalhados e encaravam ora chão ora um ao outro. Ofegavam como se tivessem corrido uma maratona e suspiravam. Pareciam esperar o mesmo que Harry: que aquilo fosse um pesadelo e que logo iriam acordar.

Hermione ainda segurava Ron desmaiado nos braços, o socorria, checando se não havia sofrido nenhum ferimento sério enquanto chorava como todos os outros.

E Harry ainda estava lá, na mesma posição, parado e olhando para a casa, ou os restos do que fora ela. Não acreditava, não podia acreditar...O choque era tão grande que ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele olhou para a mata atrás de si ainda com a esperança de que Gina saísse de trás de umas das árvores com aquele sorriso maroto que ele tanto amava e dizendo: "_Pra que essa choradeira toda? Achavam mesmo que eu estava lá dentro? Peguei vocês!_" Mas isso não iria acontecer.

- Vamos, temos que ir logo para a Ordem informá-los do que aconteceu – disse o Sr Weasley, com a voz embargada e segurando mais lágrimas, indo até eles com a mulher que continuava a chorar alto em seus braços. Ele olhou para o lugar onde ficava sua tão amada casa e sentiu os olhos marejarem novamente. – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer aqui...

E todos voltaram os olhos para o fogo que se alastrava em cima dos restos da casa dos Weasley. O fogo queimava e a fumaça aos olhos de todos parecia esculpir no céu um rosto, o de uma garota ruiva que sorria e se despedia de todos enquanto subia junto com essa mesma fumaça para o céu estrelado daquela noite.

* * *

O Sr Weasley havia conjurado uma chave de portal e todos já estavam na Grimmauld Place recebendo os devidos cuidados. Hestia Jones cuidava de Fleur, Annita Volts, Dermont Cole e Nathalia Ward, aurores que recentemente haviam entrado para a Ordem tratavam de Gui, dos gêmeos e da Sra Weasley, respectivamente, sendo que esta última recusava toda ajuda que lhe era oferecida.

- Vamos Sra. Weasley, essa queimadura no seu braço vai ficar feia se a não for tratada. Deixe-me cuidar dela para a senhora. – Nathalia dizia docemente enquanto tentava tocar o ferimento com um algodão embebido com uma poção contra queimaduras.

- Não... – Molly disse num fio de voz, recolhendo o braço para que a auror não o tocasse. – N-não quero cuidados. S-só quero a minha filha, s-somente e-ela. – a mulher dizia cabisbaixa e entre um soluço e outro. Ward não sabia o que dizer.

- Molly, por favor, seja razoável, não há nada que você possa fazer agora. Aconteceu, ninguém poderá mudar isso.

- CALA A BOCA WARD! NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ NEM DE SEUS CUIDADOS! APENAS ME DEIXE EM PAZ OUVIU? DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! – estourou a Sra Weasley, Nathalia ficou sem reação. Tonks, que estava num outro canto com Harry, Ron e Hermione foi até a nova companheira e tocou seu ombro.

- Tudo bem Nat, acho que esse é o momento de a deixarmos quieta um pouco, não deve estar sendo nada fácil para ela. – sussurrou Tonks em tom doce. Nathalia acenou com a cabeça enquanto Molly se encolhia na poltrona e chorava silenciosamente. – Venha, me ajude a cuidar dos garotos. – Nathalia aceitou a mão que Tonks lhe estendia, levantou do assoalho e foi com ela até o outro lado do cômodo.

Nathalia era, além de recente membro da Ordem, uma auror recém-formada, portanto com pouca experiência e muito ingênua. Tonks estava ajudando-a a se encaixar aos padrões, afinal, um dia ela fora assim.

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam no mesmo sofá. Num canto estava Ron, já acordado e com curativos espalhados pelo rosto, pescoço e grande maioria dos braços e pernas, já que estivera demasiado perto da casa quando esta explodiu, olhava para a janela com uma olhar perdido. Tonks e Nathalia chegaram e esta última foi terminar os curativos de Hermione, que estava ao lado de Ron e que, embora não estivesse muito machucada, em seu rosto ainda estava marcada a trilha percorrida pelas grossas lágrimas que haviam escorrido por ele e seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela olhava para Ron, desde que chegaram à mansão Black ela só sossegou quando o rapaz acordou, mas ainda se preocupava, afinal, ele sofrera várias queimaduras. Foi aí que ela se lembrou de alguém que até então ela não havia dado nenhuma atenção:

"_Harry..._".

Ela virou-se para o moreno que, no momento, estava sendo cuidado por Tonks. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar perdido que Ron, podia-se dizer que mais perdido ainda. "Como se estivesse sonhando" pensou a garota se martirizando por dentro por não ter dado atenção para o amigo, sabendo que ele também devia estar sofrendo muito. Começou a se preocupar com ele também, afinal, desde que a Toca havia explodido, ele não havia dito mais nenhuma palavra e ficava daquele jeito, perdido, sonhando...

O Sr. Weasley estava na portada sala com Lupin e Moody, apesar de tudo ele teve que ser forte e se recompor. Havia perdido sua filha, sua única filh**a**, e agora ele precisava agir como um verdadeiro membro da Ordem e lutar, mas do que ele já fazia, para derrotar aqueles que a tiraram dele. Ele discutia com os companheiros como um grupo de comensais havia conseguido ultrapassar a proteção mágica de sua casa quando McGonagal adentrou a Ordem quase que correndo.

- Arthur?! – Ela procurou o ruivo com os olhos até encontrá-lo junto aos outros dois membros da Ordem. – Oh Arthur, vim o mais rápido que pude! O que aconteceu? – a ex-vice-diretora de Hogwarts se aproximou do Weasley, preocupada.

- A Toca foi atacada Minerva. 12 comensais ao que me parece. A incendiaram e logo depois ela explodiu. – disse Moody. McGonagal levou as mãos a boca espantada.

- Meu Deus! Como estão todos? Por Merlin Arthur! Estão todos bem? – McGonagal segurou Arthur pelos ombros e olhou em seus olhos. O Sr. Weasley abaixou a cabeça.

- Houve uma vitima Minerva. – Disse Lupin, fazendo McGonagal encará-lo – A menina, Gina, estava na casa quando ela explodiu. – ele pode ver os olhos de McGonagal se arregalarem.

- M-minha nossa! N-não pode ser! Oh, Arthur, sinto muito... – ela abraçou o amigo de muito tempo com carinho. – Como você está? Meu nossa, e a Molly? – Arthur sorriu tristemente.

- Como poderíamos estar Minerva? Embora tenhamos todos os nossos filhos, ela era a nossa única menina, a nossa princesa. Eu, bom, eu ainda tenha lá o meu autocontrole, não? Mas já a Molly...- ela olhou para a esposa que ainda chorava encolhida na poltrona. O Weasley deixou uma solitária lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. McGonagal o abraçou novamente, numa tentativa de reconfortá-lo.

- Sei que todos nós estamos muito abalados com tudo isso, principalmente você Arthur, mas temos muito que falar sobre o que aconteceu esta noite. – disse Moody. Arthur e Minerva se soltaram e olharam para Moody entendendo o recado. – Tonks, Jones, Ward, Cole e Volts, venham conosco, por favor. – Moody chamou os outros cinco aurores que estavam na sala. Os cinco, juntamente com o Sr. Weasley, McGonagal, Moody e Lupin entraram na biblioteca e se trancaram lá.

* * *

Já faziam quase duas horas que eles estavam trancados naquela biblioteca. As coisas na sala do Grimmauld Place não mudaram muito, A Sra. Weasley parecia ter virado uma estátua que chorava, já que continuava na mesma posição de horas atrás em sua poltrona, Fleur dormia aconchegada nos braços de Gui, depois de chorar muito também, os gêmeos estavam sentados em duas poltronas em frente a lareira acesa, silenciosos. Harry Ron e Hermione também continuavam do mesmo jeito. Ron parecia ter virado uma estátua, assim como a mãe. Olhava pela janela com um olhar perdido enquanto Hermione já estava quase adormecida ao seu lado. Harry também se perdia em pensamentos.

Foi então que a porta da biblioteca se abriu e de lá saíram os nove bruxos, caminhando até eles. Arthur estava cabisbaixo e McGonagal abandonara a expressão surpresa de horas atrás e a substituira por uma bem mais séria. Ela parou no meio da sala, com os outros bruxos atrás de si. Todos pareceram acordar e voltaram o olhar para o grupo parado na frente deles.

- Peço a atenção de todos, por favor. Sei que essa noite não foi fácil para nenhum de vocês, mas preciso que me ouçam com atenção. Primeiramente queria explicara Harry a questão sobre o que aconteceu na casa de seus tios. O fato de Bellatrix ter conseguido chegar até você foi devido à proteção criada por Dumbledore ter caído com a morte dele, não há outra explicação. Sei que isso pode não importar mais agora, já que não voltará mais para lá, a menos o deseje, mas achei melhor que soubesse. – Harry apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. McGonagal limpou a garganta e respirou fundo, então continuou, mantendo o tom sério, mas agora sendo um bem mais amigável – Agora, sobre o ocorrido dessa noite, primeiramente, eu creio que vocês gostariam de saber como aqueles comensais chegaram a sua casa. E eu lhe respondo: Não sabemos. Meditamos muito sobre isso, mas não conseguimos chegara nenhuma conclusão plausível, mas dou a minha palavra que faremos de tudo para esclarecer essa situação. – todos abaixaram as cabeças. – E em relação a jovem Weasley... – um silêncio fúnebre reinou pela sala – Todos vocês tem que saber que a morte dela não foi um acidente. Foi planejado. – a surpresa era evidente em todos lá – Isso mesmo. Levando em conta o que Arthur me disse sobre algumas coisas ditas por Bellatrix Lestrange, deduzimos e podemos dizer que temos quase certeza que tudo aquilo foi planejado e que aqueles comensais foram para lá com um único e principal objetivo: matar Ginevra Weasley. Não sabemos o porque, mas é a isso que tudo nos leva. – Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito. Sim, ele sabia o porque deles a quererem morta.

- Mas eu sei professora McGonagal. – disse Harry de repente. Surpreendendo McGonagal.

- Sim, Sr. Potter?

- Eu sei porque eles a queriam morta. E você quer saber? É porque eu a amava. É, é por isso mesmo! Porque ela era a namorada do **menino-que-sobreviveu**, e qual seria a melhor maneira de atingi-lo se não matando justamente aquela que é a dona de seu coração? Não, não há maneira melhor e mais eficaz do que essa. E parece que Voldemort foi inteligente o bastante para pensar nisso, não? – todos ouviam silenciosos a aquela declaração – E eu? Eu não avisei? Eu não tentei evitar? Sim, eu o fiz, mas quem me ouviu? Ninguém! Diziam que não, que o que nos faz diferente de Voldemort era justamente a capacidade de amar, mas o meu amor pela Gina foi capaz de salvá-la? Não, mas foi ele a causa da morte dela. – as palavras dele já haviam se tornado um desabafo. Tudo o que ele não tinha expressado quando viu a toca explodindo em milhões de pedaços ele fazia agora. As lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos e ele não as impedia. – E esse é o meu destino, não é? A NÃO TER NINGUÉM QUE EU AMO POR PERTO! A TER TODOS MORTOS! MINHA MALDIÇÃO! PRIMEIRO MEUS PAIS, DEPOIS SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE E AGORA A GINA! É A ISSO QUE EU ESTOU DESTINADO: A NÃO TER NADA! A NÃO TER NINGUÉM! E VOCÊS FICAM RECLAMAMANDO DE SEUS PROBLEMAS FÚTEIS! Você Ron – ele se virou, irônico, apesar de tudo, para o amigo - vive reclamando que não tem dinheiro, que é um pé rapado, o que me diz agora? Essas suas reclamações, seus problemas, são maiores que os meus? Eihn? ME DIZ! SE TEM ALGO MAIS DO QUE SE QUEIXAR FAÇA-O AGORA!

Harry havia perdido todo o seu autocontrole e dizia toda e qualquer coisa que lhe vinha à mente. Ron, depois de horas, pareceu finalmente acordar. Levantou-se e virou-se para Harry com uma carranca furiosa a qual o amigo nunca havia visto. Harry não teve tempo de dizer mais nada pois o punho fechado de Ron acertava-lhe o lado esquerdo do rosto com força e precisão, levando-o ao chão.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! CASO VOCÊ TENHA SE ESQUECIDO ELA ERA A MINHA IRMÃ! – Ron berrou com toda a força que seus pulmões lhe permitiam para Harry, ainda caído e que levava a mão ao lugar onde havia sido golpeado. Ninguém sabia o que fazer, como interferir, então Hermione se levantou e tocou os ombros do amigo.

- Ron, n-não faz isso. N-ão vai...

- CALA A BOCA MIONE! EU ESTOU CANSADO, OUVIU? CANSADO! CANSADO DE SEMPRE TER QUE OUVIR O HARRY FALANDO DE COMO ELE SOFRE E DE COMO ELE É INJUSTIÇADO NA VIDA DELE COMO SE ELE FOSSE O CENTRO DO ÚNIVERSO! – Ron berrava, gesticulava e mudava de expressões como um louco. - TÁ AÍ UMA NOVIDADE PRA VOCÊ HARRY: O MUNDO NÃO GIRA EM TORNO DE VOCÊ! EXISTEM OUTRAS PESSOAS NELE, PESSOAS QUE TAMBÉM SOFREM E QUE NÃO APÁTICAS COMO VOCÊ PENSA. PORTANTO PASSE A OLHAR PARA ALGO QUE NÃO SEJA O SEU PROPRÍO UMBIGO E, POR MERLIM, PARE DE AGIR COMO UM HERÓI OU, COMO O AQUELA DONINHA ALBINA DIZIA, COMO O SANTO POTTER, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É HARRY! NÃO É!

Ron enfiava o dedo na cara do amigo e quem olhasse em seu rosto teria a impressão que ele pularia no pescoço do garoto a qualquer momento. Mas o Weasley não o fez, apenas saiu do cômodo pisando duro e subiu os degraus da escada como se quisesse esmagá-los.

Harry estava estatelado no chão. Não sabia como reagir. Não medira suas palavras e agora o seu melhor amigo o odiava. Não sabia que ele pensava todas aquelas coisas a respeito dele, nunca havia parado para pensar em tudo aquilo, mas se fosse refletir, tinha um fundo de verdade. Ele havia negligenciado os sentimentos não só do amigo como de todos lá, principalmente dos Weasley. Ele passeou os olhos pela sala, todos o olhavam como se ele fosse uma estátua ou algo em exposição. Olhares surpresos, de reprovação, de pena. Não, ele não suportava aquilo, como fora idiota!

- Eu...me desculpem...- murmurou ele antes de sair correndo desesperadamente escada a cima. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem que ele pudesse controlar. As palavras de Ron ecoavam em sua mente e o afetavam profundamente.

Só parou de correr quando chegou ao sótão da casa dos Black. Ele entrou e bateu a porta com uma força sem igual. Ele encostou as costas na porta e foi escorregando por ela até chegar ao chão. As lágrimas escorriam, ele soluçava, não conseguia se controlar.

Afundou a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorou como uma criança. Não sairia daquele sótão tão cedo, não queria fazer nada, não queria ver ninguém, só queria ficar lá, sozinho, chorando, enquanto as suas forças lhe permitissem.

* * *

Bellatrix seguia pelo corredor mal iluminado com um sorriso e andar triunfantes até alcançar a grande e antiga porta de carvalho. Estendia a mão para segurar a fechadura quando alguém a interrompeu.

- Onde você pensa que vai Lestrange? – era Rabicho parado logo atrás dela.

- Não lhe devo satisfações seu verme. – ela novamente estendeu a mão para a fechadura, mas Rabicho tornou a impedi-la.

- Não! Mestre deu ordens para nada nem ninguém incomodá-lo! Não a deixarei entrar! – disse ele se colocando entre ela e a porta. Bellatrix o olhou com profundo desprezo.

- Saia da minha frente seu imprestável! Trago boas novas que serão de profundo agrado ao mestre. Agora saia do meu caminho. – ela tirou o pequeno homem da sua frente sem nenhuma delicadeza, jogando-o no chão.

- Se quer ser castigada novamente o problema é seu. Mas não diga que eu não te avisei – disse o pequeno homem amargamente enquanto se afastava. Bellatrix bufou em irritação e abriu a porta logo em seguida.

Como de costume o cômodo estava mergulhado na escuridão a não ser pela área iluminada pela lareira eternamente acesa. Ela buscou com os olhos a poltrona velha e não demorou a encontrá-la no mesmo lugar de sempre: frente à lareira e virada de costas para a porta.

- Mestre. – Bellatrix deu uma pequena reverencia em direção à poltrona.

- Ora, ora Bellatrix, já retornaste? Que notícias traz para seu mestre?

- Tudo correu perfeitamente milorde. A garota esta morta como o senhor desejou. - o sorriso triunfante que estava no rosto de Bellatrix apareceu também no de Voldemort.

- Vejo que não desperdiçou a chance que eu lhe dei para se redimir Bella, parabéns. Agora as coisas começarão a se encaminhar. – disse Voldemort misteriosamente.

- Se me permite mestre, queria saber o porque de termos matado a Weasley. Em que exatamente isso nos ajudará?

- Segundo Severus e Draco, a jovem Weasley construiu, durante o último ano letivo, um elo muito forte com o Potter, parece-me que os dois namoraram por alguns meses...O que a sua perspicácia diz sobre isso Bella?

- Que matando a Weasley, atingiremos o Potter. – disse Bellatrix sorrindo afetadamente. – O senhor é mesmo brilhante milorde. – Bellatrix fez mais uma reverência.

- Poupe-me de suas bajulações Lestrange. – Voldemort levantou-se da poltrona onde estava e se dirigiu a uma mesinha de centro que estava mais à frente, em cima desta estava uma garrafa de vinho e uma taça. – Realmente foi uma pena que a pequena Weasley teve de ser sacrificada...Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia e ela voltasse a me servir, mas de uma maneira ou de outra ela está sendo de muita utilidade para o Lord. – ele despejou o conteúdo da garrafa na taça com lentidão.

- E qual será o próximo passo, meu Lord?

- Vamos agir com rapidez, aproveitaremos esse momento em que o Potter e todo o clã de cabeças-vermelhas estarão abalados com a morte da menina para darmos início ao nosso plano. Não podemos perder tempo. – ele mexia o líquido da taça com as unhas longas.– Vamos atrás do primeiro dos itens. – sussurrou ele quase de formal inaudível, mas Bellatrix conseguiu ouvi-lo.

- Perdão milorde, mas do que está falando? – perguntou Bellatriz claramente confusa.

- Nada que você deva saber Bella, pelo menos não por enquanto... – ele observava o redemoinho que o movimento de sua unha causava no líquido escuro. – E a garota? Ela já está a postos? Já fez algum contato? – Bellatrix estreitou os olhos.

- Ainda não milorde. Mas se ela ainda não chegou logo chegará. Informarei ao senhor quando ela fizer contato. – por algum motivo as palavras de Bellatrix eram ácidas, como se nutrisse uma profunda raiva e ódio por aquela a qual ela se referia.

- Ótimo, quanto mais cedo ela estiver lá dentro melhor. - Voldemort segurou a taça e levantou-a – Minha pequena se encarregará de plantar a discórdia naqueles á sua volta e me ajudará a derrubar o Potter, pouco a pouco...

No rosto de Bellatrix era nítida uma carranca invejosa.

"Essa garota ainda me paga. Não entendo como o Lord pode confiar nela em tão pouco tempo..." Ela viu Voldemort levar a taça aos lábios e umedecê-los com o vinho.

- Saia Bellatrix, o Lord das Trevas deve ficar sozinho agora... – ele afastou a taça dos lábios e ficou a observar o liquido mais uma vez.

- Como o senhor quiser, meu senhor. – Bellatrix fez uma longa reverência. – Com licença milorde.

A bruxa de cabelos negros saiu pela grande porta de madeira sem antes fechá-la com delicadeza, deixando o Lord das Trevas a sós com os seus pensamentos.

* * *

No dia seguinte o Sr Weasley havia pedido uma dispensa do trabalho e Carlinhos havia sido avisado sobre o que tinha acontecido com a família e estava a caminho do Grimmauld Place.

Harry sentiu as pálpebras abrirem lentamente. O lugar onde estava era escuro e a dor na suas costas e pescoço eram quase insuportáveis. Olhou ao redor e constatou que havia passado a noite no sótão da casa dos Black. Esfregou os olhos na tentativa de espantar o cansaço já que, como Hermione dizia quando eles passavam grande parte da noite fazendo tarefas na sala comunal: "Uma noite mal dormida vale por dez não dormidas". Nunca concordou tanto com isso.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta lentamente. Mesmo a casa dos Black sendo naturalmente escura, qualquer claridade para ele era muita comparada à escuridão do sótão. Colocou a mão frente aos olhos até se acostumas com a luz e desceu as escadas sonolentamente. Não se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido na outra noite.

No momento em que pos os pés no hall de entrada da casa ele sentiu algo se pendurar em seu pescoço e dois braços o apertando.

- Harry! Onde você estava? Te procuramos nos quatro cantos da casa ontem a noite e não te encontramos! Onde você estava? Estávamos com medo que você tivesse fugido depois de tudo aquilo. – Hermione parecia aliviada em ver o garoto bem.

- Você está vendo que eu estou bem, não está? Então pra que tudo isso? – disse ele seco. Hermione o largou e ficou encarando-o.

- Desculpe-me se a minha preocupação é insignificante para você Harry. – Disse ela magoada e já ia saindo quando Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Mione, espera. Olha, desculpa vai, eu não dormi bem essa noite, minha cabeça e meu corpo inteiro estão doendo então meu humor não está dos melhores. Desculpe se fui grosso com você. – disse ele massageando a nuca com a mão que estava livre. Hermione sorriu levemente.

- Tudo bem Harry, toda reação vinda de você é aceita depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem... – Ela abaixou os olhos tristes e respirou fundo, como quem se controlasse – Bom, mas venha, já está na hora do almoço e você deve estar faminto! – foi a vez dela segurá-lo pela mão e o guiá-lo até a cozinha.

Assim que passaram pela porta todos os olhos se viraram para Harry: Lupin que lia o Profeta Diário, Fred e George que mais brincavam com a comida em seus pratos do que comiam alguma coisa e Gui e Fleur que comiam o seu almoço silenciosamente. Todos, com exceção da Sra Weasley que parecia ter encontrado algo particularmente interessante em seu prato, passaram a encarar Harry no momento em que ele entrou na cozinha. Harry estava começando a se sentir desconfortável e ia sair de lá quando Lupin se levantou e foi até ele.

- Harry, você está bem? Você sumiu a note toda, pensávamos que havia fugido. – disse o ex-professo tocando-lhe um dos ombros.

- Eu to bem professor eu só...Precisava um pouco sozinho... – ele abaixou os olhos e o ex-professor o olhou com carinho.

- Eu te entendo...Venha, vamos almoçar. Hermione. – ele estendeu o braço fazendo sinal para eles se sentarem o que ele fez logo depois. Eles comiam normalmente, mas Harry não deixou de se sentir desconfortável, já que percebia o olhar dos outros sobre ele.

Momentos depois mais uma figura de cabelos vermelhos apareceu na porta da cozinha. Ron tinha fortes olheiras e os olhos fundos, como quem passou a noite inteira em claro. Ele passeou os olhos pelo cômodo até que seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry.

Todas as lembranças do que ocorrera voltavam à mente de Harry:

_Ele e Gina..._

_Tremores..._

_Ele deixando Gina no quarto..._

_Mais tremores..._

_Comensais..._

_Feitiços sendo disparados de todos os lados..._

_Uma casa em chamas..._

_Uma explosão..._

_A sala do Grimmauld Place..._

_Uma briga..._

_Lágrimas..._

_A escuridão do sótão._

Tudo aquilo que ele tinha se forçado a esquecer durante a madrugada que passou isolado no sótão voltava a sua mente e o fazia sentir como se o seu estômago pesasse toneladas. E o olhar que Ron, que seu melhor amigo lhe lançava o fazia se sentir ainda pior: era um olhar frio, duro, transmitindo-lhe toda a mágoa que estava sentindo dele naquele momento.

Harry não conseguia, simplesmente não podia suportar um olhar daqueles vindo de seu amigo de tantos anos, de seu parceiro de tantos momentos. Preparava-se para sair dali imediatamente quando Alastor Moody, seguido por Arthur Weasley, surgiu atrás de Ron, pedindo licença para que pudesse passar. Ron deu espaço para que o velho auror passasse, encostando-se à parede do lado direito da porta. A figura do auror caolho, por algum motivo, causou nítidos sinais de agitação em todos os presentes. Algo estava acontecendo e Hary não havia sido informado de nada. Lupin se pos de pé e dirigiu-se inquieto ao amigo auror.

- E então Alastor? - Moody respirou fundo, limpou a garganta e com um olhar sério começou a falar.

- Nós acabamos de chegar da Toca. Fomos fazer uma inspeção nos destroços, calcular os estragos e ver o que ainda podia ser salvo. – comunicou Moody. Todos pareciam já saber disso, mas para Harry foi uma surpresa. – Do que foi encontrado por entre os destroços, pouca coisa pôde ser salva. A maioria do que foi encontrado ainda inteiro estava totalmente queimado, mas pegamos o que podíamos e Arthur me ajudou a procurar coisas que eram importantes para vocês. Tudo está passando por uma restauração e logo mais deve chegar às suas mãos.

Ninguém se manifestou ao comunicado de Moody, parecia que as expectativas de todos do que poderia ser encontrado não haviam sido atingidas.

- E ela Alastor? – murmurou alguém num fio de voz.

Todos se assustaram quando Molly se manifestou. Desde a noite anterior ela não havia falado mais do que o necessário e apenas com os filhos e o marido. Não só o fato de ela falar, mas também (e principalmente) a pergunta que ela fez a Moody causou espanto e ainda mais agitação nos presentes.

- DESEMBUCHA LOGO ALASTOR! ACHARAM OU NÃO A MINHA FILHA?

O ar pesava e ninguém ousaria se pronunciar antes que Moody desse uma resposta a Molly.

Moody, mantendo-se impassível todo o tempo, apenas respirou fundo e olhou Molly nos olhos.

- Sim, nós a encontramos... – o rosto de Molly se iluminou em esperança. Ela se levantou, com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados.

- E...? - Moody suspirou mais uma vez antes de continuar.

- Desculpe-me Molly, mas não haverá condições de você ver o rosto de sua filha mais uma vez.

Mollu soluçou alto e Harry sentiu como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada em seu peito.

-...encontramos apenas alguns restos do corpo, todos completamente cobertos por queimaduras. Antes de virmos para cá levamos o corpo para fazerem uma inspeção, ela já teve 30 do corpo queimado antes mesmo da explosão.

Todos sabiam que Moody nunca fora o mestre da sutileza, mas falar tal coisa foi demais para os presentes, que ainda estavam sensíveis. Foi como se tivessem levado uma pancada no estômago, fazendo-o revirar.

Lupin lançou um olhar reprovador a Moody que nada disse, apenas o olhou de volta antes de sair do cômodo.

Fleur soluçou alto e saiu do correndo de lá, aos prantos.

- Fleur! – Gui saiu em disparada atrás da noiva enquanto Arthur, que ainda estava na porta, ia até a mulher para ampará-la.

Harry apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e colocou as mãos uma em casa lado da cabeça.

Tudo o que desejava era sair daquele inferno.

* * *

Uma brisa suave soprava, tão suave que até parecia fúnebre. Tocava a copa das árvores formando a melodia de fundo daquela tarde que seria fatídica.

Tudo estava tão silencioso que nem parecia que havia ali, embaixo daquelas árvores, um grupo de quase 30 pessoas, todas vestidas de preto e com expressões que iam da tristeza a desolação, sentadas de frente para um altar de madeira e para uma cova.

Era um lugar extremamente bonito. As árvores floridas e a grama fofa, mas se virasse para o lado não veria um cenário tão bonito como esse.

Destroços, pedaços de madeira e móveis estavam por todos os lados num raio de mais ou menos 50 metros. Cinzas, sobras de uma explosão, coisas que traziam de volta a mente dos Weasley, Harry e Hermione memórias daquela noite trágica de três dias atrás.

Os Weasley, contrariando a opinião da maioria, optaram por fazer um enterro tradicional para a filha, mesmo que não tivesse propriamente um corpo. Talvez para que pudessem se despedir da filha da forma com que não puderam fazer, uma maneira de dar um adeus digno.

O silêncio do local foi rompido pelo estalo de varias aparatações, todas ao mesmo tempo. Arthur chegava seguido pelos filhos e a esposa, Ron aparatou com Hermione e Harry chegou logo depois com George, já que os dois ainda não tinham licença para aparatar. Molly, depois de passar os dois últimos dias chorando, finalmente havia se acalmado, parecia que finalmente havia compreendido e pode-se dizer que "aceitado" a atual situação e agora mantinha apenas a expressão triste e desolada igual a de todos os membros da família.

Arthur e Molly recebiam os pêsames de alguns conhecidos enquanto Ron, Harry e Hermione se encaminhavam para três cadeiras vazias em uma fileira próxima. Sentaram-se e Hermione olhou ao redor, a maioria das pessoas ali eram desconhecidas para ela, mas não havia como negar que algumas delas eram Weasleys, pelo coloração vermelho-alaranjada dos cabelos. Dentre os presentes que podiam ser reconhecidos por detrás das roupas negras Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Nathalia, Moody, Lupin e os demais membros da Ordem, alguns alunos de Hogwarts como Colin Creevey, Simas Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Neville e Luna, acompanhados pela avó e os pais. Também estavam lá todos os professores e de Hogwarts dentre eles Flitwick, Sprout, Slughorn e até mesmo a professora Trewlaney, Madame Pomfrey e Mademe Prince. O meio-gigante Rúbeus Hagrid estava postado ao lado da professora McGonagall e enxugava os pequenos olhos negros, que se escondiam por trás juba castanha, com um lencinho relativamente pequeno se comparado com a sua enorme mão, soltando um soluço alto hora ou outra. Hermione deu um sorriso triste, iria falar com o amigo depois.

Ela então olhou para os amigos sentados ao seu lado, Ron no seu lado direito e Harry no esquerdo. Desde a briga da outra noite os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo quando tiveram aquela briga durante o quarto ano eles tiveram tal comportamento. Eles evitavam ao máximo se encontrarem nos corredores do Grimmauld Place e quando isso acontecia os dois mal se olhavam, no máximo trocavam um rápido olhar carrancudo e depois cada um seguia o se caminho. Hermione apertou o cabo do lírio que tinha em mãos, não sabia o que fazer. Amava os amigos (e sabia que os dois se amavam também) e se sentia mal em ver os dois naquela situação lamentável.

Mas, naquele momento, Harry e Ron pareciam iguais, mantendo a mesma expressão dura e um mesmo olhar melancólico direcionado para o altar de madeira mais à frente.

Hermione suspirou. Queria os amigos de volta.

* * *

Em outro canto, Alastor Moody caminhava até onde Arthur que, juntamente com Molly, ainda recebia as condolências de alguns conhecidos.

- Arthur. – chamou ele, fazendo os dois Weasley e o casal o qual os cumprimentava se virar para ele. – Preciso falar com você...em particular.

Arthur fez sinal positivo com a cabeça e pediu licença a mulher e ao outro casal, depois seguiu com Alastor até um lugar um pouco mais distante.

- Sei que não é a melhor hora e que a cerimônia já esta para começar, Arthur, mas fizemos uma descoberta importante e acho que você deve ser informado. – disse Moody parecendo apreensivo.

- Claro Alastor, diga-me: do que se trata?

- Estive trabalhando para descobrir como sua casa havia sido encontrada pelos comensais e acho que já sei o que aconteceu. – ele pode ver Arthur arregalar os olhos num gesto claro de surpresa.

- E então? – Arthur parecia afobado e incentivava a continuar. Moody suspirou e olhou sério para Arthur.

- Há um traidor entre nós.

Arthur quase engasgou com a própria saliva, os olhos arregalados miravam Moody com surpresa e como se esperassem que ele confirmasse a informação que acabara de dar.

- A-Alastor...i-isto é uma coisa muito séria. S-se você não...

- Eu tenho plena certeza do que estou lhe dizendo, Arthur, não faz meu tipo dizer esse tipo de coisa sem ter absoluta certeza. – Moody, mesmo dando uma noticia tão desesperadora não só para Arthur, mas como para qualquer um de dentro da Ordem, mantinha-se impassível.

- M-mas...como? Como isso pode acontecer? – Arthur ainda digeria a notícia que havia recebido.

- É isso que queremos descobrir Arthur. Por enquanto não temos a mínima idéia de quem possa ser, mas com certeza se trata de alguém inteligente e engenhoso, porque para conseguir nos enganar e passar uma informação confidencial como essa para os comensais de tal maneira, sem que nós ao menos desconfiemos não quem seja. E mais do que isso: perigoso. Manter alguém desse tipo dentro da Ordem é praticamente suicidar todos nós.

- Então vamos organizar uma reunião com todos quando chegarmos do QG, vamos dar a informação e quando o traidor souber que nós já sabemos de sua existência ele com certeza irá fugir, então só caberá a nós segui-lo!

- Não Arthur, isso não seria o melhor a se fazer agora, nós...

- O que então, Alastor? O que você sugere que deva ser feito? – O sr. Weasley começava ficar impaciente.

- O melhor agora, Arthur, é fazermos totalmente o contrario do que você disse e agir como se não soubéssemos de nada...

- O que?! Você enlouqueceu Alastor?! – Arthur parecia indignado com a idéia exposta pelo companheiro. – Você mesmo disse que manter alguém assim dentro da Ordem seria suicídio! O que faz você pensar que agir dessa maneira seria melhor para nós?

- Se você me der a chance de explicar, Arthur, eu diria. – disse secamente Moody, fazendo Arthur se calar. – Acontece que se mantermos o silêncio, Arthur, e contarmos o que descobrimos apenas para um grupo seleto de pessoas como eu, você, McGonagall e Lupin, o espião achará que ainda não sabemos de nada e continuará a agindo, o que facilitará para que o peguemos.

- Eu não sei se realmente é o melhor Alastor. É muito arriscado...

- Eu já falei com McGonagall, Arthur, e ela concordou com a idéia. E eu acho que você não oferecerá resistência, ou vai Arthur?

O Sr. Weasley passou a mão pelos cabelos num sinal claro do quanto estava desconfortável com a idéia, mas se McGonagall havia concordado com a idéia de Moody, como o mesmo disse, não seria ele que iria discordar.

- Não Alastor, não vou. Se Minerva, como sucessora de Dumbledore, acha que é o melhor a se fazer, não cabe a eu discordar...

- Ótimo, como eu disse, apenas eu, você, Minerva e Remo saberemos do que está acontecendo, e deve ser mantido o sigilo absoluto até que julguemos necessário que mais alguém saiba.

- Eu compreendo Alastor. – Moody acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes de se virar. Deu alguns passos e depois virou-se novamente para Arthur.

- Não fique aflito, estamos fazendo a coisa certa. Não demorará para que peguemos o verdadeiro responsável pela morte de sua filha. – dito isso Moody seguiu para seu assento.

Arthur suspirou e novamente passou a mão pelos cabelos. Era isso o que ele esperava.

* * *

O trio esperava em completo silêncio o inicio da cerimônia quando ouviram vozes atrás de si.

- Como assim ele não vai? – puderam ouvir o Arthur falar baixo.

- Foi o que ele disse pai. – agora Carlinhos se pronunciava.

- Mas como assim Percy não vai carregar o caixão conosco? É a irmã de vocês! – Arthur, mesmo falando baixo, parecia indignado.

- Eu disse a ele pai, mas ele simplesmente se recusa. Disse que não vai fazer esse papel deprimente, que já veio ao enterro e que devemos nos dar por satisfeitos. – respondeu Carlinhos, que também parecia frustrado.

A essa altura Hermione, Harry e Ron já haviam se virado para ouvir a conversa dos dois Weasleys.

- Mas é um desgraçado! Trata como se fosse o funeral de qualquer um! É a nossa Gina! Ah, mas ele vai me ouvir... – Fred parecia bem mais irritado que o pai e o irmão. Estava pronto para se levantar e ir atrás do outro irmão, mas o pai o segurou.

- Não, Fred! Se é assim que ele quer, que seja. Se ele prefere negligenciar completamente a morte da irmã, que seja feita a vontade dele. – disse Arthur seco e logo depois soltando um longo e triste suspiro. – Nós e seus irmãos carregamos o caixão sozinhos.

Hermione percebeu que Harry fazia menção de que iria se levantar, mas alguém fora mais rápido que ele.

- Eu vou no lugar dele. - Hermione e todos os outros quatro viraram-se trás e viram Ron de pé e com uma expressão decidida no rosto.

- R-Ron… - sussurrou Hermione.

- Eu vou no lugar do Percy, pai.

- Filho, não queremos que você passe por essa experiência. Pode parecer que não, mas é algo doloroso. – a voz de Arthur estava falha.

- Eu não quero saber pai. Se você e os meus irmãos podem fazer isso, então eu também posso. – a voz de Ron, mesmo soando melancólica e estando embargada não deixava negar o quanto estava decidido do que queria fazer. Arthur soltou um suspiro cansado e deu um pequeno e triste sorriso para o filho.

- Tudo bem, como você quiser, filho. Venha.- Ron seguiu o pai até um lugar atrás das árvores. Hermione olhou discretamente para Harry. Ele parecia estar decidindo se iria ou não seguir Ron e o sr. Weasley, mas ele apenas suspirou, cansado, e sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira. Em nada ele poderia ajudar.

Poucos minutos depois uma marcha fúnebre começou a tocar e todos se levantaram e viraram para trás. Parados no inicio do corredor formado pelas duas colunas de cadeiras estavam os Arthur e os cinco filhos, carregando em seus ombros um caixão feito de marfim.

Calados, os presentes acompanhavam aquela triste entrada. Todos os Weasley mantinham a cabeça erguida numa demonstração de força, embora a tristeza estivesse claramente estampada em seus rostos. Caminhavam lentamente acompanhando a triste musica de fundo. Molly, já no altar, chorava copiosamente, mas em silencio.

Para Harry tudo aquilo era surreal. Durante os três dias seguintes à explosão ele havia sido pouco mais do que um fantasma. Passava os dias no sótão da casa dos Black, não comia e não falava com ninguém. Sua mente e coração ainda se negavam a acreditar no que havia acontecido. Saber que Gina havia sido morta, morta por culpa dele, fazia-o sentir como se aquele mostro que tomava conta dele sempre que ele estava com Gina fosse atingido por milhões de facas, matando-o pouco a pouco. E era isso que aquela dor estava fazendo com ele: matando-o.

Ele se sentia um idiota agora. Idiota por sempre ter afastado Gina dele mesmo ela sempre dizendo que estava ao seu lado para o que viesse, idiota por ter negado a ela e a ele mesmo a felicidade. Agora ele se remoia por dentro, pensava que se pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo diferente. Ele daria tudo, faria tudo apenas para ter uma chance de vê-la de novo, de tocá-la, de dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele.

E ele esteve tão perto de falar a ela, de lhe contar que ele esteve errado todo o tempo e que ele a queria ao seu lado. Mas o momento lhes fora roubado. Roubado quando aquele maldito ataque começou e ele a havia deixado naquele quarto, pensando que lá ela estaria protegida. Que grande engano...grande, estúpido e revoltante engano.

Os seis Weasleys pararam quando chegaram em frente ao altar de madeira e lá desceram o caixão, próximo a vala que fora aberta. Em seguida os seis se posicionaram próximos a Molly, que foi imediatamente abraçada pelo marido, enquanto continuava a chorar.

O bruxo religioso, responsável pela cerimônia fúnebre, subiu ao altar, ficando atrás do caixão. Ele com um aceno da varinha ele fez com que a música cessasse e depois fez um gesto com as mãos, num pedido para que todos se sentassem, o que foi prontamente atendido. Ele então limpou a garganta e começou a falar.

- Senhoras e senhores, estamos aqui nesse dia que com certeza é um dos nossos dias mais tristes, para nos despedirmos da jovem Ginevra Molly Weasley, que deixou o nosso convívio na noite do dia 8 de julho de 1997 em mais um ato de extrema barbaridade d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Uma garota doce, extremamente ligada a sua família e com um coração que valia ouro. Ela viveu momentos que nenhuma outra garota de sua idade poderia ter vivido, passou por momentos em que teve que provar o seu valor e a força que tinha em seu interior para que pudesse sobreviver. Tão pequena e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Essa era a imagem que a maioria de nós tinha de Ginevra. A filha caçula e única filha mulher. Desde pequena ela já se destacava. Viver num ambiente cercado de homens pode ter sido uma das coisas que deu a ela essa força interior. Extremamente ligada aos irmãos, ela quando pequena via os irmãos mais velhos irem para Hogwarts enquanto ela ficava em casa com a mãe, sonhando com o dia em que seria ela quem embarcaria no trem vermelho na plataforma 9 ½ ...

O discurso do bruxo prosseguiu da maneira mais bela possível. Suas palavras, apesar de simples, tocavam o coração dos presentes. Todos os Weasley, sem exceção, se emocionavam a cada palavra dita e tiveram seus rostos dominado pelas lágrimas. Ao final, um a um, os Weasleys, assim como todas as pessoas próximas à família se levantaram e jogaram em cima do caixão da jovem Weasley o lírio que cada um tinha em mãos. Depois de todos, veio Harry, cabisbaixo, mas com os olhos fixos no caixão. Em seu rosto estampava-se a dor do sentimento da perda, a desolação. Com um último olhar, ele atirou a flor ao caixão de marfim e, com uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pela face.

- Adeus, meu anjo ruivo.

* * *

O retorno para o Grimmauld Place foi algo mais que melancólico. O silêncio era predominante, ninguém queria falar com ninguém. Os gêmeos foram para o seu quarto, os demais Weasley estavam na cozinha, em reunião com os membros da Ordem e não havia nenhum sinal de Harry desde que haviam retornado, mas era muito provável que ele, assim como os gêmeos, estivesse em seu quarto.

Já havia anoitecido e Hermione estava preocupada, não era apenas Harry que havia sumido. Também não vira Ron desde que haviam retornado ao QG da Ordem. Depois de muito pensar resolveu que deveria dar um tempo ao amigo, ele deveria estar muito abalado com tudo o que havia acontecido, fora um dia difícil. Ele havia enterrado uma irmã e isso não é uma coisa fácil para ninguém. Tudo o que ela desejava era que ele conseguisse superar tudo isso.

Suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça de leve. Precisava relaxar e não havia melhor lugar para se fazer isso do que lendo um bom livro. Por isso levantou-se do sofá onde estava e se encaminhou até a biblioteca do Grimmauld Place.

Assim que entrou estranhou ao ver a lareira acesa e logo viu que não estava sozinha lá, mas o que realmente a surpreendeu era quem estava lá.

Ron estava sentado no sofá que ficava de frente para a lareira, envolto por uma coberta castanha, com os joelhos dobrados e a cabeça apoiada nos mesmos. Os olhos fixados nas chamas da lareira e refletiam o brilho que elas emitiam, mas estavam longe de emanar o mesmo calor que elas.

- R-Ron? – chamou ela quase que sussurrando.

Ron não esboçou nenhuma reação ao chamado de Hermione, ela então fechou a porta atrás de si delicadamente e caminhou, com passos leves e silenciosos, até o sofá onde ele estava.

- Posso? – perguntou ela, ainda sussurrando, e apontando para o lugar vago ao lado dele. Ron apenas virou o rosto para ver a que ela se referia e deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Hermione então percebeu que ele segurava algo como um pedaço de papel fortemente nas mãos.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e passou então a observá-lo com atenção. A cabeleira ruiva havia crescido consideravelmente e agora lhe atingia o meio do pescoço, com a franja caindo de forma desalinhada por sobre os olhos azuis-piscina, olhos azuis-piscina que se escureciam e se pareciam muito com um mar revolto quando eles discutiam, olhos que clareavam de tanto que brilhavam quando faziam as pazes, olhos que sempre a intrigaram e ao mesmo tempo a encantavam de uma maneira que ela não sabia explicar. Ela apenas olhava para eles e se sentia presa, se sentia protegida e também sentia que ali era seu porto-seguro, um mar onde ela poderia se refugiar sempre que quisesse. E olhar para eles agora a fazia se sentir agoniada, agoniada pela tristeza e melancolia que aqueles olhos transmitiam. Aquele mar não mais brilhava, aquele mar não mais tinha ondas, apenas parecia estar morto.

- É bonito, não é? – Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e voltando a realidade quando ouviu a voz rouca de Ron. Ela franziu o cenho, em sinal de confusão – O fogo, é bonito vê-lo queimar. – a voz dele era fraca e falha, mas era o bastante para que ela ouvisse. Ela manteve a expressão confusa, não entendo onde ele queria chegar, mas mesmo assim ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela gostava do fogo... – sussurrou Ron depois de alguns minutos de silencio e Hermione não precisou pensar muito para saber que era de Gina que ele falava, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio, não sabia o que falar naquela situação.

O silencio se instalou por mais longos minutos, nos quais as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas na sala eram a respiração do casal e o estalar das chamas da lareira.

- Eu devia ter corrido mais rápido, se eu tivesse sido veloz o bastante talvez nada disso teria acontecido...eu deveria ter conseguido salvá-la... – a voz dele soou rouca e melancólica pela sala – Eu devia isso a ela, ela era minha irmã mais nova, eu devia ter cuidado melhor dela... – disse ele apertando com mais força o pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos.

- Ron, Ron olha pra mim... – Hermione segurou o queixo dele levemente e puxou seu rosto para cima, buscando seus olhos – Não foi sua culpa, você não poderia ter evitado nada, ninguém poderia. Eu sei o que você está sentindo, voc...

- Você já carregou algum caixão Hermione? Um caixão no qual estava uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida? – perguntou ele cortando-a. Ela, assustada pelo modo com o qual ele a interrompeu, apenas negou com a cabeça. – Então você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo. Então você não sabe o que é se despedir de alguém que você amava sem ao menos poder ter olhado no seu rosto uma ultima vez. Você não sabe o que é tentar proteger alguém a sua vida inteira e depois saber o quanto essa pessoa agonizou e sofreu antes de morrer. Você não sabe Hermione...o que é perder um irmão. – essa última frase foi dita num falho fio de voz.

Hermione soltou o queixo do rapaz e desviou os olhos dos dele, mordendo os lábios para segurar as lágrimas. Ela sentia a dor da perda, dor de ter perdido uma amiga tão querida como Gina era para ela. Mas Ron estava certo, apesar de toda a tristeza dela, ela com certeza não fazia idéia de como estava sendo para ele.

Ela então voltou a encarar o amigo, mas esse já não a olhava mais, agora seu olhar se direcionava para aquele tal pedaço de papel que ele tinha em mãos e que só agora ela pode perceber o que era. Era uma fotografia, daquelas tiradas naquelas máquinas de rua. Nela estavam Ron e Gina, abraçados e com grandes sorrisos.

- Tiramos isso quando papai nos levou para um passeio pela Londres trouxa. – ele deu uma pequena risada – Ela praticamente me arrastou pra essa máquina quando papai disse para que servia. – ele deu mais um pequeno sorriso – Nos divertimos tanto nesse dia. – Hermione olhou a foto atentamente e viu que na parte inferior dela havia algo escrito com uma bonita caligrafia:

"Para o meu irmãozinho favorito.

Gina. "

Mais uma vez Hermione sentiu seus olhos encherem d'água e precisou morder o lábio para não chorar. Buscou novamente os olhos de Ron, mas estes pareciam fugir dela. Ela então pode ouvir um soluço.

- Eu sempre me esforcei tanto pra protegê-la, sempre tentei fazer com que ela não se machucasse ou sofresse...e acontece isso. – ele fechou o punho com força e rangeu os dentes. – Sempre tentei protegê-la quando ela não precisava e quando era realmente necessário eu não fui capaz. Eu me sinto um inútil, Mione...

Hermione não conseguiu se controlar e lançou seus braços ao redor do ruivo e o abraçou numa tentativa de consolar a ele e a si mesma. Ron foi pego de surpresa pela atitude da amiga, mas não demorou a se entregar a aquele abraço. Na verdade tudo o que ele precisava e desejava naquele momento era de carinho.

Ela pode ouvir soluços e sentiu seu ombro ficar levemente úmido. Ron chorava.

- Eu a amava, Mione. Do meu jeito, mas eu amava. Ela era uma princesa pra mim, mesmo com todas as brigas ela sempre ficou do meu lado. Eu quero a minha irmã comigo, Hermione.

Ron chorava como uma criança e apertava levemente os ombros de Hermione enquanto afundava o rosto em seu pescoço. Em outras circunstâncias Hermione sentiria um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha com aquela aproximação, mas naquele momento ela não sentia nada, somente se entregava ao momento da mesma maneira que Ron fazia. Ela levantou uma das mãos e afagou-lhe o cabelo ruivo.

- Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer Ron, nem você nem ninguém. Foi uma fatalidade. – ela também não se controlava mais e chorava junto a Ron – Mas não pense em Gina como morta, porque ela não está. Ela sempre vai estar viva dentro de todos nós e, daqui em diante, vai ser um anjo que vai guardar você, assim como você fazia com ela.

- Então agora eu terei dois...eu já tenho um anjo, Mione... – sussurrou ele. Hermione se afastou e o olhou, não entendendo a que ele se referia. – E estou olhando para ele. – completou ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

Perdida naquelas piscinas azuis banhadas pelas lágrimas, Hermione sentiu como se o olhar dele explorasse cada canto de sua alma, causando-lhe uma paz a qual ela nunca havia sentido na vida. Ron estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe a face corada, fazendo com que Hermione tombasse a cabeça para o lado, aproveitando o carinho. Ele então desceu a mão para o queixo da garota, fazendo com que ela o encarasse novamente.

Ainda segurando-a pelo queixo ele começou a aproximar o rosto do dela. Hermione sentia seu coração batendo descontroladamente e sua respiração começando a ficar ofegante conforme ela sentia o hálito quente de Ron bater em seu rosto. Ele não parecia querer parar.

Os dois fecharam lentamente os olhos e os lábios já se roçavam...

_BAM!_

- O que foi isso? – Hermione deu um pulo para trás com o susto, Ron fez o mesmo. Barulhos de vozes e um começo de tumulto começaram a serem ouvidos vindos do hall. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa lá. – Hermione se levantou rapidamente e para sair da biblioteca.

- Merlin, alguém me odeia – resmungou Ron -...Hermione, espera! – ele se levantou e a seguiu.

Quando chegaram no hall viram a Ordem postada em formação de uma meia-lua em volta da porta de entrada, como se fosse uma barreira. Harry descia as escadas para ver o que era aquele barulho. Ele se aproximou de Hermione e Ron quando este tocou os ombros do Sr. Weasley.

- Pai, o que está... – ele não terminou a frase, pois agora sua atenção havia sido desviada, como a de todos os outros, para o que acontecia frente na porta do Grimmauld Place.

- Ron? – Hermione se aproximou do amigo e esticou-se por cima dos ombros dele para poder ver o que todos olhavam.

O barulho que ela havia escutado havia sido o da porta sendo aberta (com uma violência e força desnecessárias) e agora em frente à ela estava parado um casal. Tanto ele quando ela esboçavam sorrisos debochados e tinham uma expressão de superioridade. Uma coisa intrigante era o fato dos dois carregarem espadas na cintura e armas trouxas espalhadas pelo corpo.

-Quem são eles? Como conseguiram entrar aqui? – perguntou Harry, mais atrás, para Arthur.

- Eu não sei Harry, é isso o que nós queremos descobrir. – O homem deu uma risada, o que fez o senhor Weasley voltar a sua atenção para o casal mais à frente. O homem agora levantava os braços e colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça, em sinal de rendição e começava a caminhar em direção a eles.

- Que é isso galera? Pra que tanto estresse? – seu sorriso se alargava conforme ele se aproximava e também fazia com que todos ficassem alertas – Viemos em missão de paz... – ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada, sendo acompanhado pela moça, que permanecia parada.

- Vou mostrar uma pra esse mauricinho... – resmungou Carlinhos – _Estupefaça_!

- Não! Carlinhos! – Arthur tentou impedir o filho, mas era tarde.

- ...não precisa de toda essa...WOW! – o homem conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para abaixar-se, desviando do feitiço, que bateu na parede atrás dele. Todos pararam e esperaram, apreensivos, uma reação do casal e, quando o jovem voltou a encarar o grupo seu rosto não esboçava o mesmo sorriso. – Ok, agora eu fiquei irritado.

E num piscar de olhos, ele sacou duas pistolas de dentro das vestes e atirou contra Carlinhos.

- Cuidado! – Ron abaixou-se e puxou o irmão com ele, impedindo que ele fosse atingido. Logo em seguida ele tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou-a para o homem, tentando lançar nele uma azaração. Novamente ele desviou e em seguida voltou a atirar.

- TODOS VOCÊS, PROTEJAM-SE! – berrou Moody

A garota puxou de seu cinto uma MP-18 e também começou a atirar na direção onde estavam Hary, Hermione e o Sr. Weasley.

- SE ABAIXEM – O Sr. Weasley puxou os dois jovem para o chão.. – Vocês três vão para algum lugar seguro, nós resolvemos isto aqui. – disse Arthur para Harry, Ron e Hermione e logo em seguida sacando a varinha e lançando um feitiço no casal que continuava a atirar nos componentes da Ordem, que agora atacavam de volta.

- Mas pai... – tentou argumentar Ron.

- Não discuta comigo Ronald, OBEDEÇA! – disse ele, dando a discussão por encerrada e levantando-se, juntando-se ao tumulto que formava-se mais a frente.

- Você ouviu seu pai Ron, vamos! – chamou Hermione, puxando Ron pela camisa. – Você também Harry! – Harry dava sinais, assim como Ron, de que queria ficar e ajudar. Ela segurou os dois pelas vestes e os puxou, com ela. Os três andaram, abaixados, até a porta da biblioteca que Ron havia deixado aberta. – Entrem rápido! – os dois entraram rapidamente, seguidos de Hermione, que logo em seguida fechou a porta rapidamente.

No hall a luta continuava, os Weasley, Moody, Tonks e Lupin continuavam a atacar o casal, que inexplicavelmente conseguia desviar de quase todos os feitiços disparados contra eles e ainda atirar de volta.

A moça lançou dois tiros na direção de Tonks e Gui, enquanto esses se abaixaram. Ela preparava-se para atirar pela terceira vez, mas as balas haviam acabado.

- Merda... – resmungou ela. Gui a olhou de maneira vitoriosa e sacou a varinha.

- _RICTUSEMPRA_! - bradou ele. A moça correu e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua próxima a porta.

- CHRIS! – gritou ela. O homem, virou-se para garota, sem tirar a atenção dos grupo que investia contra ele. Ele olhou para Gui e fez sinal negativo com o dedo, logo em seguida mirou e deu um tiro certeiro no ombro do rapaz, que foi ao chão.

- Gui! – berrou o Fleur saindo da cozinha onde estava, juntamente com Molly, e correndo na direção do noivo. – _Expelliarmus_!

Pego enquanto tirava de dentro das vestes a munição que jogaria para a garota, o jovem foi lançado para trás, parando perto de onde estavam os gêmeos.

- _Immobillus_!- disse George assim que ele ameaçou se levantar. – Peguei você espertinho...

A moça olhou para o companheiro caído e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- É, esses ingleses não sabem brincar...– murmurou ela, levantando-se. Ela largou a arma que tinha nas mãos e jogou no chão o cinto no qual estavam presas as outras, se rendendo. – Okay _guys_, agora vamos falar sério.

* * *

_**N/A** Jeeeeeeeesus! OO'_

_vejam só quem ressuscitou dos mortos :x AHSUAHSUAHS_

_CARAI! Um ano que eu não postava cara! ;;_

_Mas emfim ... voltei! :D esse cap. foi especial pro aniversário da minha melhor amiga, Ananda, que sempre gostou da minha fic (e espero que, mesmo depois de tantos séculos, ainda goste '-'). Queria ter te dado um presente melhor amiga, mas saiba que é de coração (L)_

_Voltei gente! E acho que vai ser pra ficar! /õ/_

_Um beeijão! ;_

_Marisa Estela _


	6. O Lobo Mau e a Gata de Botas

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

_[...]__. Levantou-se e virou-se para Harry com uma carranca furiosa a qual o amigo nunca havia visto. Harry não teve tempo de dizer mais nada pois o punho fechado de Ron acertava-lhe o lado esquerdo do rosto com força e precisão[...]_

_[__...__]__Depois de todos, veio Harry, cabisbaixo, mas com os olhos fixos no caixão. Em seu rosto estampava-se a dor do sentimento da perda, a desolação. ele atirou a flor ao caixão de marfim e, com uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pela face. _

_- Adeus, meu anjo ruivo.[...]_

_[...]__- Quem são eles? Como conseguiram entrar aqui? – perguntou Harry_

_- Vou mostrar uma pra esse mauricinho... – resmungou Carlinhos – Estupefaça!_

_- ...não precisa de toda essa...WOW! – o homem conseguiu ser rápido o bastante para abaixar-se, desviando do feitiço, que bateu na parede atrás dele. e, quando o jovem voltou a encarar o grupo seu rosto não esboçava o mesmo sorriso. – Ok, agora eu fiquei irritado._

_E num piscar de olhos, ele sacou duas pistolas de dentro das vestes e atirou contra Carlinhos.[...]_

_[...]- Immobillus - disse George assim que ele ameaçou se levantar. – Peguei você espertinho..._

_A moça olhou para o companheiro caído e soltou um suspiro cansado._

_- É, esses ingleses não sabem brincar...– murmurou ela, levantando-se. Ela largou a arma que tinha nas mãos e jogou no chão o cinto no qual estavam presas as outras, se rendendo. – Okay guys, agora vamos falar sério./i_

* * *

_Capítulo 6__**: **__**O Lobo Mau e a Gata de Botas**_

Agora eles estavam na sala de reuniões da Ordem. A pequena batalha na entrada do Grimmauld Place já havia sido controlada e o casal agora estava sob custódia da Ordem. Os dois haviam sido desarmados e estavam com as mãos e pés atados. Eram mantinham-se constantemente na mira de um par de varinhas de algum dos presentes, mas pareciam não se importar com isso. Gui recebia os cuidados de Molly e de Fleur, a bala havia entrado e saído e o sangramento já havia sido estancado. Tanto Fleur quanto George pareciam se segurar para não lançar uma maldição imperdoável no rapaz. Minerva parecia estranhamente alterada, e crispou os lábios antes de se dirigir ao casal, sentado em um dos sofás da sala. Agora podiam observar melhor a figura dos dois. O rapaz aparentava não ter mais o que 25 anos, alto, tinha os cabelos castanho-claros, até pouco acima do ombro e ondulados. Os olhos eram cor de mel, o nariz largo e a boca fina. O formato de seu rosto, juntamente com as formas musculosas de seu corpo davam a ele uma aparência máscula. Já a garota parecia ser um pouco mais nova, tinha os cabelos longuíssimos, até um pouco acima do quadril, pretos e também ondulados. Sua estatura era média e sua pele era extremamente pálida. Tinha o pescoço estranhamente longo, na visão de Harry lembrava um pouco tia Petúnia. Seus olhos eram de um azul-piscina quase surreal muito bem contornados por uma maquiagem preta, o nariz era redondo e empinado e a boca grande e grossa. A expressão metida e egocêntrica no rosto de ambos era algo que incomodava a todos.

- Não são poucas as perguntas que eu pretendo fazer aos senhores e também não admitirei sair daqui sem as respostas que eu quero, portanto cooperem, porque embora sejamos de uma organização contrária a essa guerra não iremos deixar passar batido o fato de vocês dois entrarem dessa maneira no nosso QG e ainda machucarem um dos nossos – Fleur maneou a cabeça em afirmação e franziu o cenho, apertando a mão do noivo. – Quem são vocês e como conseguiram entrar aqui?

Os dois se olharam, como se decidissem quem iria responder, mas a garota fez um sinal com cabeça, como se incentivasse o rapaz a falar. Ele deu um meio sorriso e se virou para Minerva.

- Vocês poderiam pelo menos soltar-nos para que possamos conversar como gente civilizada?

Carlinhos estava a ponto de estuporar o rapaz. Minerva apenas arqueou a sobrancelha num gesto de quem não estava muito inclinada a aceitar o pedido do rapaz. Este suspirou.

- Então ta. Permitam que nos apresentemos – ele estufou o peito num gesto egocêntrico e disse com um sotaque carregado que Harry ainda não sabia identificar de onde era – Sou Christopher, Christopher Günter, e esta é minha irmã, Ananda Günter. - ele apontou para a garota de cabelos negros, que fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça. – Nós somos caçadores de recompensas._  
_- Ahá! Eu sabia que não podia ser boa coisa. – exclamou Carlinhos – Caçadores de recompensas? Agora está mais do que claro, se antes já não estava, de que esses dois não prestam! Vamos parar de perder tempo e levá-los logo para o Ministério, McGonagall!

- Um momento, antes quero saber detalhadamente o que se passa aqui, porque entrar aqui, no Largo Grimmauld, sendo que o lugar é protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius, sem fazer parte da Ordem, do Ministério ou de alguma das famílias não é um fato que eu não pretendo deixar passar assim. – Carlinhos abriu a boca, dando a entender que iria retrucar, mas Christopher se pronunciou primeiro.

- Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando. – disse ele, calmamente. McGonagall se virou com um expressão levemente intrigada para ele. - Vocês acham que nós trabalhamos para Voldemort, que somos ... como é o nome mesmo? Ah, sim! _Comensais da Morte. _Não é isso? – Alguns estremeceram e Moody, logo atrás de Minerva, já estava pronto para atacar a qualquer momento. – Sinto desapontá-los, mas nós não temos nada a ver com o "Lorde das Trevas", pelo contrário. Estamos aqui por pedido do próprio chefinho de vocês, ou ex-chefinho.

- Do que você está falando garoto? – disse Moody já perdendo a paciência.

- Dumbledore. – a garota pela primeira vez se pronunciou, ela tinha um sotaque tão carregado quanto o irmão.

- Mas como? Dumbledore está morto. Quando ele conhecer vocês? – Lupin estava confuso e mais ainda curioso.

- Há alguns meses atrás, Dumbledore esteve na nossa casa, em Neuschwanstein. Ele se mostrou conhecido de nosso pai e disse que ouviu falar da gente, que éramos talentosos nos convidou para entrar para a Ordem da Fênix...

- Rá! Você quer mesmo que acreditemos que Dumbledore convidaria vocês, dois _caçadores de recompensas_, para fazer parte da Ordem?! – disse George, em deboche.

- Então não acredite _Ihr dummes¹ - _disse a Ananda, revirando os olhos – Nós também não entendemos o porque dele ter ido falar com a gente, mas deve ter tido alguma coisa a ver com o nosso pai. Ao que parece os dois eram amigos há algum tempo e ele deve ter falado da gente, não sei, e não me importo para falar a verdade. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Mas o fato é que nós não aceitamos o convite na época. Nós sempre gostamos de decidir o rumo de nossas vidas. Nossos trabalhos, aonde íamos, o que fazíamos ou deixávamos de fazer era uma decisão exclusivamente nossa ; nosso pai nunca gostou de se intrometer. Ele nos ensinou a sermos independentes. E agora iríamos nos aliar a um grupo onde teríamos que dar satisfações e dividir nossas vidas até com os elfos domésticos? – Christopher riu, irônico – Não era o tipo de vida que nós classificaríamos como "atraente". E outra: não ligávamos para essa guerra. Não estamos do lado de Voldemort, mas também não nos era interessante lutar nela. A Alemanha ainda não sofria alarmes por ataques de comensais e muito menos a nossa família. Um motivo a menos para aceitarmos o convite.

- Se você acha o nosso modo de vida e a causa pela qual lutamos tão "desinteressante", senhor Günter, por que está aqui? – questionou Moody, ácido. Incrivelmente, o rapaz ficou sério.

- Dois meses depois da visita de Dumbledore, meu pai foi seqüestrado. Quando jovem ele foi um caçador de recompensas, assim como nós, e havia feito vários inimigos, e um deles armou uma armadilha. Ele ficou preso por quase três meses sem que recebêssemos um só pedido de resgate ou algo do tipo. Na manhã do dia em que completavam três meses do seqüestro, apareceu na porta de nossa casa um pacote. Quando abrimos, dentro estava a cabeça de meu pai, junto com um bilhete: "_Uma cortesia do Lorde_".– Molly levou a mão à boca, em espanto. – Depois disso temos mais do que motivos para lutar a nessa guerra e querer a cabeça de Voldemort numa bandeja, assim como ele fez com nosso pai. – os olhos de Christopher eram amargos estavam quase transbordando seu desejo vingança. A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, os presentes assimilavam a história do rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam identificar se esta era verdadeira ou falsa, também pensavam no próximo passo a ser dado.

- Veja bem Sr. Günter: eu vou acreditar na sua história; Te dou meus sinceros pêsames pela morte trágica de seu pai e posso até dizer que entendo o que você sente. – disse Lupin – Mas o senhor tem que compreender que não é tão simples para nós aceitarmos você entre nós. Para que uma pessoa possa fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix nós precisamos ter nela confiança absoluta e conhecê-la bem, mesmo que Dumbledore tenha convidado vocês, como nos disseram. E digamos que a sua chegada não nos deu uma boa _primeira impressão_. Vocês nos atacaram e ainda feriram um dos nossos. – concluiu ele sistemático.

- Só que eu sinto informar, mas caso não se lembrem foram _vocês_ que nos atacaram primeiro. – disse Ananda, encarando Carlinhos insolentemente.

- _F_ocês ati_rr_a_rr_am no meu noi_f_o! – cuspiu Fleur, com uma expressão tão irada que parecia não se encaixar na beleza angelical de seu rosto.

- Ah, me poupe! – resmungou Christopher, exasperado – A bala entrou e saiu e já parou de sangrar. Já vi coisas bem piores. Em duas semanas não tem mais nada ai. Pare de se choramingar! – disse ele entediado, revirando os olhos.

- Ora seu...! Eu vou te mostrar o que é um machucado! – disse Fred, bufando e partindo para cima, sendo segurado por Lupin.

- Já chega! – bradou McGonagall – Fred, controle-se. E vocês dois – ela se virou para os irmãos Günter – Eu lamento pela perda de seu pai, mas se vocês não tiverem uma prova concreta que confirme esse tal convite que Dumbledore fez a vocês, eu não posso aceitá-los aqui. – ela concluiu, irredutível. Ananda soltou um sorriso torto.

- Ele disse que você diria isso. – falou ela.

- Me desculpe? – indagou McGonagall, confusa.

- Dumbledore – começou Ananda – Ele disse que se um dia mudássemos de idéia, mas não o encontrássemos aqui, quando explicássemos para você o que aconteceu sua reação seria essa.

- Então ele disse para te entregarmos isto – Christopher se remexeu no sofá e apontou co ma cabeça para o bolso de duas vestes – Pegue. Já que vocês não querem me ajudar, do jeito em que estou não vai dar. – disse ele se ferindo as suas mãos, presas atrás de seu corpo.

Lupin se adiantou e tirou de dentro do bolso que o rapaz havia indicado um envelope.

- É a letra de Alvo. – disse Lupin, surpreso e estendendo o envelope para McGonagall que ao pegá-lo, viu seu nome escrito nele com a caligrafia caprichada de Dumbledore. Ela olhou para o casal de irmãos, intrigada.

- Leia. Mas ele disse que eram apenas para os _seus_ olhos – disse Christopher, dando ênfase à palavra "seus" quando viu Moody se aproximar para tentar ler também assim que McGonagall começou a abrir o envelope. Moody soltou um pequeno grunhido e se afastou.

Minerva, após executar um feitiço para chegar se são existia nada suspeito no envelope, o abriu calmamente, com seu rosto tomado pela sua já conhecida expressão severa. Ela tirou uma pequena carta de dentro, ajeitou delicadamente os pequenos óculos e começou a lê-la atentamente. Os presentes estavam atentos a qualquer expressão de seu rosto, mas ela permanecia impassível até certo ponto, em que seus olhos arregalaram-se quase que imperceptivelmente. Porém Alastor percebeu e deu um passo à frente, mas Minerva levantou a mão, sem tirar os olhos do papel, num sinal para que ele permanecesse onde estava. Alguns minutos depois ela dobrou a carta e a recolocou dentro do envelope, guardando-o este dentro de suas vestes. Ela levantou o rosto para os irmãos com a expressão que Harry conhecia por ser a mesma de quando ela estava para dar algum recado importante na escola.

- Muito bem, senhor e senhorita Günter, vocês poderão ficar. – Fleur, Carlinhos e Fred, assim como mais alguns presentes abriram a boca e alguns se levantaram na intenção de protestar, mas McGonagall foi mais rápida, fazendo o mesmo sinal que fez para Moody momentos atrás – Porém – começou ela – isso não significa que vocês não fazem parte da Ordem. Os manterei aqui caso sua ajuda for conveniente em algum momento e se vocês conquistarem nossa confiança, talvez eu os admita na nossa organização. E mais uma coisa: estar sob o nosso teto significa seguirem as _nossas_ regras. Vocês ficarão sobre vigilância constante e a qualquer movimento errado ou suspeito vocês estarão fora daqui e eu me certificarei de que o Ministério da Magia de um jeito em vocês dois e isso não será nada bom. – ameaçou ela, com os olhos perigosamente estreitos. – Temos um acordo, senhores?

- Mas Minerva... – começou Moody, o que parecia que seria uma reclamação.

- Conversamos amanhã, Alastor. – disse ela, colocando um ponto final no assunto. – Senhor Günter? - Christopher sorriu vitorioso.

- Como desejar, senhora. – disse ele, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, imitando uma reverência.

- Pois bem, já está tarde e amanhã pela manhã conversarei com os senhores para deixarmos claros os detalhes. Especialmente com a você, senhorita Ananda, e acho que senhorita sabe do que se trata. – Ananda balançou a cabeça em afirmação. - Então vamos todos nos recolher. Senhorita Granger, poderia levar os irmãos Günter a um quarto que vago, por favor? Creio que Monstro tenha deixado algum deles limpo.

- Sim senhora. – embora o rosto de Hermione demonstrasse que ela discordava completamente com ao fato de manter o casal no Largo Grimmauld, ela nunca se oporia a McGonagall.

- Minerva! Você vai permitir que esses dois fiquem aqui? – Molly, inconformada, ainda tentou argumentar.

- Isso não está mais em discussão, Molly. Arthur.

- Venha querida. – o senhor Weasley passou o braço pelos ombros da mulher e levando-a para a porta.

- Arthur! Você não pode concordar com isso! – bradou Molly, incrédula.

- Minerva sabe o que está fazendo Molly, vamos confiar nela. Hoje foi um dia cheio, precisamos descansar. – disse o Arthur, antes de sair com a mulher, ainda inconformada, para seus aposentos.

A sala se manteve em silêncio e os olhares de todos vagavam entre Minerva e os irmãos sentados no sofá, com expressões que eram da incrédula à irritada.

- Gui, como você está? – perguntou McGonagall ao jovem, acomodado em outro sofá e recebendo os cuidados atentos de Fleur.

- Eu estou bem Minerva. Vou ter que concordar com o que o Günter disse: não foi um ferimento grave. Fleur já cuidou de mim. – disse ele calmo, mas lançando um olhar gélido e ameaçador para Christopher, que fingiu não ver.

- Então está bem. Mas mesmo assim o levaremos amanhã bem cedo ao St. Mungus. Seu casamento é daqui à alguns dias e você tem que estar inteiro. – disse ela, com o leve sorriso, que foi correspondido por Gui, embora seus olhos não aparentassem estarem felizes, e abaixou a cabeça depois disso. – Creio que devemos todos nos recolher agora, como Arthur disse, foi um dia cheio para todos nós. – disse ela num suspiro.

- Venha que_rr_ido. – Fleur fez um movimento para ajudar o marido a se levantar, mas ele foi caminhando sozinho para porta, com ela em seus calcanhares, como se estivesse pronta para ampará-lo. Ela lançou um último olhar ameaçador para Christopher antes de sair pela porta e subir as escadas. À seguir saíram os gêmeos e Carlinhos, que repetiram o gesto de Fleur de encarar os Günter antes de saírem. Moody, Tonks e Lupin foram os próximos, e este ultimo lançou um olhar significativo para Minerva.

- Amanhã, Remo. – disse ela, calmamente. Ele, como um sinal de que havia compreendido, balançou a cabeça e saiu também.

- Bom, será que da pra soltar a gente agora? Ou teremos que dormir assim? – disse Ananda, num tom de voz meio irritado, meio sarcástico. Minerva os olhou severamente e, com um aceno da varinha, libertou os dois das cordas que prendiam seus pulsos e pernas.

- Ah! Agradecido! – suspirou Christopher, massageando os pulsos. Só restaram na sala Ron, Harry, Hermione e McGonagall – Onde vamos dormir?

- Hermione, você os leva até o quarto, certo? – pediu mais uma vez McGonagall

- Claro. – disse Hermione, novamente a contrariada.

- Ótimo. – disse McGonagall – Vocês não têm nenhum tipo de bagagem? – disse ela, confusa. Ananda tirou cinco pequenas caixinhas do bolso as veste e as mostrou para Minerva.

- Feitiço de diminuição. Sempre muito útil. – disse ela, sorrindo triunfante.

- Boa noite meninos. – disse ela para Harry e Ron, que repetiram o ato. Hermione suspirou pesadamente. – Venham comigo vocês dois. – ela fez um aceno com a mão para os Günter, num sinal pra que a seguissem.

Hermione passou pela porta e subiu as escadas, com ambos em seus calcanhares. Ela subiu alguns lances de escada e depois virou para o corredor, mantendo sempre o silêncio. Deu mais alguns passos até que chegar a uma porta quase no final do corredor. Ela a abriu um pouco, colocou a cabeça para dentro para verificar se estava tudo em ordem e limpo e depois abriu espaço para que eles passassem.

- É aqui. – resmungou ela.

- Qual é, nenhum papinho nem palavra de boas vindas? – disse Christopher, em tom de brincadeira. Hermione resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas foi baixo demais para que alguém entendesse. Christopher riu, assim como Ananda, e entrou no quarto, seguido também por ela.

Ananda ia fechando a porta, quando Hermione a impediu com o pé.

- Pois não? – disse ela, sarcástica. O rosto de Hermione esboçava uma expressão nada agradável e seus olhos estavam perigosamente estreitos.

- Mesmo que a professora McGonagall tenha permitido que vocês fiquem, eu não me sinto nada à vontade com isso, e saibam que eu vou estar em olho em cada passo que você e seu irmão derem e estarei pronta para dedurar qualquer pisada fora da linha para McGonagall. Não gosto da atitude de vocês.

- Você não sabe como essa notícia me agrada... Granger, não é? - perguntou ela, mas nem esperou a resposta de Hermione e já continuou. – Porque eu também não fui com essa sua cara de quem sabe tudo e agora não preciso me preocupar em fingir que gostei de você. – disse ela, com um sorriso afetado. – Boa noite! – e bateu a porta na cara de Hermione, que ficou estática por alguns segundos, antes de bufar alto, em irritação e sair batendo o pé, rumo a seu próprio quarto.

* * *

Harry e Ron subiram em silêncio para o próprio quarto, as mesma maneira que faziam todos os dias desde o ocorrido logo após o ataque à Toca, mas diferente dos outros dias, o silêncio não era hostil e sim constrangedor. Harry já havia tomado banho e tirado as vestes negras que usara no enterro e agora só trocava as que vestia por seus pijamas velhos e gastos. Ron, por outro lado, ainda vestia as mesmas roupas e, depois de passar alguns segundos sentado em sua cama com o olhar perdido, ele se levantou, pegou seus pijamas e se virou para a porta, murmurando algo como um "Vou tomar banho", mas para si mesmo do que para Harry, e saiu do quarto.

Assim que o amigo saiu pela porta, Harry suspirou pesadamente e caiu cansado em sua cama. Essa situação já se tornava quase insuportável. No começo ele não negava que sentiu muita raiva de Ron pelo soco e por coisas que ele lhe disse, mas não demorou muito tempo para que Harry percebesse que, no final das contas, o amigo não estava de todo errado. Na verdade, o que havia de errado nas palavras dele fora causado pela raiva que o consumia no momento, porque no resto, embora doesse para ele admitir, Ron estava certo. Por muito tempo Harry mergulhou-se em sua própria dor. A dor da morte de seus pais, que seria eternamente constante, e peso que ele carregava por ser aquele que teria que enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas, a perda do padrinho quando Harry sentia, pela primeira vez em quinze anos ter verdadeiramente uma família, a morte de Dumbledore e, agora, a de Gina. Sim, sua dor era grande, mas uma coisa que ele nunca encarou completamente era a dor das pessoas ao seu redor. Por exemplo: quando Sirius morreu, Lupin com certeza devia ter se sentido terrivelmente solitário e triste. Ele teve que assistir todos os seus amigos irem, um a um. O último dos Marotos. E Harry não lhe disse uma palavra de consolo, pelo contrário, isso nunca lhe passou pela cabeça.

E agora ele havia feito o mesmo com Ron, com os Weasley. Harry amava Gina, o que ele sentira por Cho até seu quinto ano não era nada comparado com o que aquela garota dos cabelos ruivos fazia com ele. Mas isso não justificava nada. Ele, se importando muito com a própria dor, virou as costas para a família que o acolheu desde seus doze anos. Aquela família a qual ele praticamente fazia parte, tremendo o carinho que ele recebia de todos os seus integrantes. As palavras carinhosas de Molly, a compreensão de Arthur... e Ron... o amigo que o acompanhara desde o primeiro ano em todas as suas aventuras, o amigo que quase morrera por ele naquele tabuleiro de xadrez, e que já o provara seguidas vezes o quanto sua amizade era verdadeira. Harry se sentia humilhado, envergonhado. E era essa vergonha que o impedia de falar novamente com Ron, não o ódio ou a raiva. Ele simplesmente não sabia como encarar ou dirigir uma palavra ao amigo depois de ter assimilado todos esses fatos. Ele sentia-se pior do que um trasgo.

Cerca de dez minutos depois de ter saído, Ron voltou para o quarto já trocado. Ele entrou mais calado do que saiu e deitou-se na cama, de costas para Harry. Ele tirou a varinha de dentro dos pijamas e, com um aceno desta, apagou as luzes. Harry enfrentava o dilema interno de como falar com o amigo. Ele tentou ensaiar mentalmente uma dezena de maneiras diferentes, mas nenhuma delas pareceu boa o bastante. Passaram-se mais quinze minutos de silêncio.

- Ron? – os lábios de Harry deixaram escapar, antes mesmo dele pensar. Alguns segundos se passaram e nenhuma resposta. Harry havia começado, e agora iria até o fim. – Ron?

- O que foi? – resmungou Ron baixo, sem se virar.

- Eu... – Harry sentia como se sua mente tivesse sido completamente apagada, todas as maneiras que ele havia encontrado para falar com Ron pareciam que haviam desaparecido completamente. Ele agradecia mentalmente por estar escuro e Ron estar de costas, porque ele não poderia ver a boca de Harry abrindo e fechando-se sem emitir som algum. - ...me desculpe. - Foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu emitir.

- Desculpas pelo o que? Por ter sido um idiota? – disse Ron, agora se virando para Harry e acendendo as luzes. – ele agora podia ver o olhar do amigo sobre ele e isso tornava ainda mais difícil para ele encontrar as palavras.

- É...quero dizer...ah! Desculpe-me pelo modo com que eu agi, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar sobre isso e agora que parei, vi que você estava certo em tudo o que falou... – dessa vez ele encarou Ron – Eu entendi que eu me preocupei demais comigo mesmo e de menos com todos vocês, que sempre me ajudaram. E sim, eu fui um idiota. Me sinto um trasgo.

Passaram alguns segundos de silêncio até que Ron soltasse um suspiro e respondesse.

- É, você foi...mas eu também fui. Eu exagerei, eu não precisava ter feito tudo aquilo. Embora eu não tenha me arrependido de ter dito aquilo, acho que poderia ter encontrado uma maneira melhor. Se você é um trasgo, então eu sou um explosivim. – ele riu baixinho, seguido por Harry.

- Estou desculpado então? – perguntou Harry

- É, eu acho que sim. Pra mim já chega dessa situação. E eu acho que a Gina não ia querer que o irmão e o namorado continuassem brigados... – ele olhou para baixo e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – E também agora com esses caras novos acho que a nossa comunicação tem que estar melhor do que nunca, vai saber...

- É verdade. – concordou Harry. – O que você achou deles? Acha que McGonagall fez certo em deixá-los ficar?

- Eu não sei. Embora eu esteja com vontade de estuporar aquele cara por ter atirado no meu irmão acho que vamos ter que dar um tempo pra ver se eles são mesmo de confiança. Pela cara que o Moody fez, eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai tirar os olhos daqueles dois enquanto eles estiverem aqui, então qualquer coisa que eles fizerem de errado, vamos saber.

- Vigilância constante - disseram os dois juntos, rindo um pouco depois.

- Vamos dormir agora, tenho a sensação de que amanhã o dia promete. – disse Ron, se ajeitando no meio das cobertas. – Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite Ron. – com um aceno da varinha, Ron apagou as luzes novamente. Harry se ajeitou, assim como Ron, e esperou que o sono chegasse.

* * *

Assim que entrou no quarto, Christopher jogou-se em cima de umas das camas, a mais próxima, colocou os braços sob a cabeça e ficou observando a irmã, que ainda estava parada na porta tendo algum tipo de primeira discussão com a Granger. Ele riu quando Ananda bateu a porta na cara da menina e virou-se para ele.

- Arrumando inimigos logo no primeiro dia Vi? – zombou ele. Ananda revirou os olhos.

- A Grangerzinha acha que se nos ameaçar, teremos medo dela. – ela gargalhou – Pobre e inocente criança. – disse ela em tom de chacota. Ela tirou de dentro das vestes as cinco caixinhas que havia mostrado para McGonagall e, com um aceno da varinha, deixou-as do tamanho normal e as arrumou no chão, no fundo do quarto. – Como acha que estamos, Chris?

- Bom, acho que melhor do que isso não poderia ser. Conseguimos que nos deixassem ficar, não conseguimos? É claro que nenhum deles confia em nós, mas temos tempo para mudar isso... – ele sorriu. – Mas ajudaria se você tentasse ser um pouco mais agradável com eles, e isso inclui a Granger. – Ananda arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não fui com a cara dela desde o momento que eu coloquei os olhos nela Chris, você sabe como eu sou. E além do que, é sempre bom ter algo para se divertir – ela sorriu malvadamente, Christopher riu também, mas só pro um momento, depois voltou a ficar sério.

– E você? Já sabe o que vai falar para a tal McGonagall amanhã? Ela vai querer que você fale tudo, você sabe, e temos que ser o mais convincente possível. – perguntou ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei – disse Ananda, enquanto procurava por algo dentro de um dos malões – Eu vou pensar em algo pra dizer pra ela, não se preocupe. – Ananda tirou de dentro do malão o que parecia ser um pijama de ceda azul. Christopher suspirou cansado e fechou os olhos, enquanto a garota trocava de roupa.

- Eu só espero que tudo isso valha a pena afinal. Eu quero vingar o nosso pai, mas às vezes eu me pego pensando se é justo submeter você a tudo isso, afinal, é você quem vai ...

- Ora, por favor, Christopher. Você fala como se eu fosse uma garota ingênua e indefesa, quando nós dois sabemos que não é nada disso. Eu sou tão boa quando você. – disse ela em tom ofendido, irritada. Christopher sorriu sem humor.

- Eu sei, e tenho que admitir que você me supera em certos pontos. Mas isso não impede que eu me preocupe com você. Eu quase perdi você uma vez Vi, por falta de cuidado e eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo. – disse ele, ainda de olhos fechados, mas com uma expressão de dor. Ele sentiu algo sobre seu rosto e, quando abriu seus olhos, viu os de Ananda, em seu azul claríssimo, sobre os seus.

- Não vai acontecer Chris, confia em mim. _Ich bin stark_². Vão precisar de mais do que um bando de varinhas apontadas na minha direção para me derrubar. – ela deu uma piscadela para ele, que deu um meio sorriso. Ela já vestia o pijama azul que tinha em mãos momentos atrás, e cinturão com as armas, assim como a espada que ela carregava jaziam sobre um dos malões. Os compridos cabelos negros estavam presos numa trança. - Boa noite, loirinho. – ela deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dele, que retribuiu dando outro na testa dela.

- Boa noite, Violet. – ela sorriu e foi em direção à outra cama. Ela deitou-se na cama e se remexeu um pouco

– É nessas horas que eu sinto falta de casa quando temos que viajar. Eu não troco a minha cama por nada. – resmungou ela, fazendo Christopher rir mais uma vez. Ela jogou os cabelos negros para trás e virou-se, fechando os olhos.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu com uma aura no mínimo diferente. O luto por Gina agora se juntava com a curiosidade e apreensão pela presença dos novos hóspedes. Eles começavam a retomar suas ações rotineiras pouco a pouco, Molly servia o café em silêncio e com a mesma expressão triste enquanto os demais se reuniam à mesa. Lupin e o Sr. Weasley conversavam baixo sobre algum assunto, Carlinhos resolveu ficar por mais alguns dias e remexia o conteúdo intacto de seu prato com a ponta do garfo, Gui não havia descido para tomar café e Fleur acabara de subir carregando uma bandeja de ovos com bacon e um copo de suco de abóbora. Tonks e Hermione estavam em outro canto, próximas aos gêmeos, que também permaneciam silenciosos.

Quando Harry e Ron surgiram pela porta da cozinha, juntos pela primeira vez em dias, a surpresa foi geral. Ambos sorriram para os presentes, como que para confirmar a reconciliação, que retribuíram os sorrisos, felizes pelos garotos. Hermione levantou de sua cadeira e, com os olhos marejados abraçou os dois.

- Que bom que estamos todos juntos de novo. Essa vai ser uma época muito difícil para todos nós, mas se estivermos juntos, sei que vamos conseguir superar. – murmurou ela, com um braço envolvendo cada um dos garotos, e em seguida dando um beijo na bochecha de ambos e sorrindo, sorriso este que foi retribuído.

Eles se sentaram novamente e passaram a comer seu café de forma um pouco mais animada. Alguns minutos depois, Ananda e Christopher apareceram no batente da porta.

- Bom dia a todos. – disse Christopher, sorridente. A maioria dos presentes se silenciou e alguns até lançaram olhares hostis para o casal, como Molly e Carlinhos.

- Que recepção calorosa. – murmurou Ananda. Christopher deu uma cotovelada nela, mas também soltou um risinho. Ele caminhou e sentou-se junto com Ananda em duas cadeiras vazias no fim da mesa. Molly, fuzilando-os com o olhar, os serviu de ovos e suco. Christopher agradeceu, mas ela deu de ombros e saiu.

O café continuou normalmente, apenas Arthur e Lupin passaram a falar ainda mais baixo, tornando-se impossível que os demais ouvissem. Os outros pareceram ignorar a presença dos irmãos Günter, que também não se incomodaram com isso.

Minerva chegou logo, acompanhada por Kingsley e Moody. Ela entrou na cozinha e cumprimentou rapidamente todos, se virando para Ananda assim que terminou.

- A senhorita me acompanhe, por favor.

O rosto de McGonagall era sério. Ananda deu uma olhada para Christopher, que apenas deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça. Ela em seguida se levantou e acompanhou McGonagall pela porta.

Harry não sabia dizer exatamente quanto tempo as duas passaram trancadas sozinhas no cômodo onde eram feitas as de reuniões da Ordem. A porta só se abriu quando já se passavam das onze horas da manhã, mas foi apenas para que McGonagall pedisse para que chamassem Christopher em seu quarto. Harry, que estava sentado em um dos sofás da sala, aproveitou o breve tempo que a porta ficou entreaberta para tentar dar uma espiada para dentro da sala de reuniões ali mesmo do sofá onde estava. Ele esticou o pescoço e só pode ter a visão rápida das pernas de Ananda, sentada em uma poltrona, e em cima da mesa em sua frente algo que Harry pensou que poderia ser a penseria de Dumbledore, antes que Christopher chegasse e a porta fosse fechada novamente.

Os minutos se arrastavam e quanto mais eles passavam mais Moody, que andava de um lado para o outro pela sala, parecia disposto a por aquela porta abaixo, tamanha sua impaciência. E ele não era o único naquela situação. Ali também estavam Lupin e Kingsley, que mantinham uma conversa baixa em um dos cantos da sala e davam olhadelas em direção à porta a cada cinco minutos. Hermione, sentada no sofá ao lado de Harry, lia um livro, ou fingia lê-lo, porque seus olhares pairavam mais constantemente na porta do que nas páginas. O Sr. Weasley também aparecia de vez em quando, com uma desculpa qualquer.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, a porta finalmente se abriu. Moody endureceu onde estava, Lupin e Kingsley cessaram a conversa e, assim como Hermione e Harry, viraram suas cabeças ansiosas para Mcgonagall, que saia nesse momento, com Ananda e Christopher atrás. O rosto dela estava mergulhado numa expressão compenetrada, como se tivesse milhares de coisas passando por seu cérebro num mesmo segundo, mas ao mesmo tempo também transmitia certa calma. Lentamente ela caminhou até onde estavam os três aurores e, quase num sussurro disse "Eles ficam". Em seguida caminhou para a saída do Grimmauld Place, sem olhar para trás. Moody olhou irado para o casal, ainda parado na porta da sala de reuniões, encostados no batente desta. Ananda deu um tchauzinho para ele com uma das mãos e um sorriso petulante. Moody deu um rugido de raiva e se seguiu mancando pelo mesmo caminho feito por McGonagall, seguido por Kingsley. Hermione estava estática, de pé, também olhando para eles, boquiaberta e incrédula.

- Feche a boca Grangerzinha, logo vai começar a babar. – disse Ananda, azeda. Hermione lançou-a um olhar mortal, fechou o livro em suas mãos com força e saiu bufando e batendo o pé. Christopher deu uma cotovelada na irmã. – Que foi? – resmungou ela para ele. Ele apenas suspirou e apertou com polegar e o indicador a ponte do nariz, fechando os olhos.

Harry, agora sozinho, ficou encarando-os. Não hostilmente, como os outros, mas com curiosidade. Ananda respondeu ao seu olhar, com seus olhos azuis piscina. Ela piscou para ele e lançou-lhe um sorriso torto. Ele ficou encarado-a por mais alguns segundos e depois passou seu olhar para Christopher. Diferente de Ananda ele não o olhava com deboche ou diversão, apenas retribuía com a mesma indagação, como se perguntasse o que Harry estava procurando ali e ao mesmo tempo tentando mantê-lo longe. Ele deve ter feito algum sinal para Ananda, porque em seguida ele se encaminhou para as escadas, com ela em seus calcanhares, que lançou mais um sorriso debochado para Harry antes de sair. De uma coisa Harry tinha certeza: tempos interessantes estavam por vir.

* * *

Passadas duas semanas desde o enterro de Gina e da chegada dos Günter o ambiente do Grimmauld Place já estava bem mais leve em relação à morte de Gina. Todos já começando, pode-se dizer a aceitar e conviver com o fato. Os Weasley agora se distraiam e se ocupavam com os preparativos para o casamento de Gui, que já estava praticamente recuperado dos ferimentos. Fleur estava ansiosa para ajeitar todos os detalhes e tentava transmitir sua animação para os Weasley, com relativo sucesso. Para dar mais apoio, não haviam ocorrido grandes alardes com comensais nos últimos dias, apenas alguns ataques pequenos e os aurores se encarregaram completamente deles, não permitiam que nenhum dos Weasley pertencentes à Ordem se envolvesse, com a desculpa de que agora eles só precisavam se preocupar com os preparativos para o casamento, que seria dali a uma semana.

Não podia se dizer o mesmo da relação com o casal de irmãos. Christopher se mostrava um pouco mais acomodado, mas Ananda era um problema constante. Ela tinha uma personalidade terrível e a cada minuto arrumava algum desentendimento. Ora implicava com Fleur sobre ela ser "frescurenta demais", ora arrumava discussão com Carlinhos depois de algum comentário sarcástico ou maldoso. Agora a discussão era com Hermione.

- Chega, pra mim já chega! – bradou Hermione, saindo da biblioteca, batendo os pés.

- O que foi ratinha? Mas nós nem começamos a brincar! – Ananda saiu da biblioteca logo atrás de Hermione, com seu costumeiro sorriso irritante. Nisso apareceram Lupin, Harry e Christopher.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – era Lupin, já sabendo a resposta de sua pergunta.

- Eu juro garota, juro que se você não sumir da minha frente eu não sei o que eu serei capaz de fazer! – Hermione mantinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse se controlando e seu rosto estava tomado por uma tonalidade púrpura.

- Ai, que medo! Todo esse estresse só porque eu estraguei o seu papelzinho? – Ananda levantou uma das mãos e levou o que parecia ser um pedaço de pergaminho queimado na altura dos olhos, amassando-o em seguida. Algumas cinzas caíram no chão. – Desculpe Granger, juro que foi sem querer. Eu não sabia que era tão importante assim. – ela fez beicinho e uma falsa cara de arrependimento – E até porque, para uma ratinha de livros como você, imagino que não seja difícil refazer o seu pequeno trabalho, seja lá o que for. Ler exercita o cérebro, mas acho que você deve saber disso. – Hermione grunhiu

- Pelo menos eu _tenho_ cérebro, ao contrário de você. – rosnou Hermione, resolvendo revidar. O sorriso de Ananda desapareceu.

- Que lisonjeiro da sua parte, minha ratinha. Devo começar a enumerar as coisas que eu tenho e você não? Vamos começar, que tal, por _personalidade_? – o sorriso afetado voltou.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?

- E abandonar o prazer da tua companhia tão agradável? Eu acho que não, Granger. – ela piscou para Hermione, que rosnou mais uma vez e jogou as mãos para o alto, irritada.

- Ok, ok, Ananda, pare já com isso. E Hermione, se acalme. – disse Lupin tentando relaxar os ânimos. – O que foi que aconteceu afinal? – Hermione se virou para ele, descabelada.

- O que aconteceu é que eu estava trabalhando em uma coisa já fazia dias, ai apareceu essa coisa – ela apontou para Ananda, sem tirar os olhos de Lupin – e simplesmente queimou, queimou tudo! Além de qualquer reparo!

- Já falei que foi sem querer, ratinha. Eu... – Ananda ia começar outra resposta sarcástica, mas recebeu um olhar de aviso, dessa vez do próprio irmão, e ficou quieta.

- Eu entendo a sua frustração, Hermione. – disse Lupin – Mas tenho certeza de que, já que foi sem querer, Ananda não vai se opor em te ajudar a refazer seu trabalho, não é, srta. Günter? – Ananda o olhou com os olhos arregalados e já ia abrir a boca para reclamar, mas Hermione a interrompeu.

- Não Lupin, como posso dizer, era uma coisa, er...confidencial. – ela deu uma olhada significativa para Harry – Acho melhor eu_ refazer_ sozinha.

- Bom, a decisão é sua Hermione. – disse Lupin. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e deu mais uma olhada feia para Ananda.

- Acho que tem uma coisa que você deve fazer, não é Nanda? – disse Christopher para a irmã. Ela o olhou interrogativamente. – Creio que você deve um pedido de desculpas a srta. Granger. – Ananda arregalou os olhos novamente e em seguida gargalhou alto.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – Christopher arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. Ananda o olhou, incrédula. – Chris, você não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Na verdade, querida irmã, eu posso. Você sabe que se você estivesse certa eu apoiaria você, mas agora eu tenho que admitir que a Granger está certa. – Hermione a olhou com uma expressão vitoriosa, as narinas de Ananda inflaram.

- Nem por cima do meu cadáver! – Ananda rugiu e saiu em disparada para o andar superior. Chistopher suspirou cansado.

- Com licença – pediu ele, seguindo a irmã. Lupin virou-se para Hermione.

- Está tudo bem mesmo Hermione? Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda para refazer seu trabalho?

- Absoluta, Lupin. E qualquer coisa Harry pode me ajudar, não é Harry? – ela olhou para Harry, que entendeu o recado.

- Claro. – respondeu ele. Ela olhou num agradecimento silencioso.

- Bom, então acho que estamos entendidos por aqui. – Lupin fez um aceno com a cabeça para Hermione e então se retirou.

Mal deu tempo para que Lupin saísse de vista quando Harry sentiu sua cicatriz queimar intensamente e sua vista escureceu. No segundo seguinte ele estava em uma praticamente já conhecida sala mal iluminada.

Ele se sentia estranhamente inquieto, mas não era uma inquietação preocupante, ele parecia estar apenas ansioso para algo. As mãos acinzentadas e compridas acariciavam a cabeça de Nagini, que estava apoiada em seu colo e seus olhos miravam o estalar das chamas na lareira, que eram as únicas coisas que impediam a sala de mergulhasse na escuridão.

Segundos depois ele ouviu a porta atrás dele sendo aberta e seus olhos se arregalaram em excitação, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de se levantar e nem ao menos de se virar.

- E então? – sua voz gélida soou. Ele ouviu a pessoa atrás de si pigarrear para em seguida responder.

- Está lá milorde. Vi com meus próprios olhos. – disse uma voz grave. Harry sentia que Voldemort estava cada vez mais animado e um calafrio começou a subir por sua espinha.

- Você tem certeza, Dolohov? – sua voz era uma ameaça clara e perigosa. Mesmo de onde estava ele pode ouviu o comensal engolir seco.

- Sim, milorde. Tem todas as características ditas pelo meu mestre, sem tirar nem por. De bronze, pequena, os dese...

- Já compreendi, Dolohov. – cortou ele - O Lord das Trevas é grato pela sua cooperação e se você estiver realmente correto será recompensado. Porém se houver algum mal entendido...Você sabe que o Lord não tolera erros. – ele não precisava dizer o que aconteceria para que o Dolohov compreendesse a mensagem. Novamente ele engoliu em seco.

- Eu tenho certeza, milorde. – confirmou Dolohov. Voldemort sorriu. – Posso perguntar ao Lorde qual é a importância daquilo?

- Nada que te interesse, verme. – cuspiu Voldemort. - Iremos buscá-la em breve.

Então sua visão escureceu novamente e ele acordou caído no chão do Grimmauld Place, ofegando e com sua cicatriz ainda latejando. Hermione estava sobre ele, com os olhos arregalados.

- Harry! Harry, você está bem? O que você viu? – ela falava rápido, nervosa.

- Fale baixo, Mione! Não quero que ninguém saiba! – sussurrou ele, tentando se levantar e sendo prontamente ajudado por Hermione.

- Está bem, está bem. – disse ela mais baixo – Mas você vai me contar o que viu. Na verdade você nem podia ter visto nada, afinal Dumbledore não queria que você tivesse ela conexão com Voldemort e...

- Eu já conheço esse discurso, Hermione, então me poupe – disse ele seco. Sua cicatriz ainda doía e ele não queria ter que agüentar mais um dos sermões da amiga agora. Hermione suspirou

- Vem, vamos lá pro seu quarto. Ron deve estar lá também, aí você pode contar tudo _em detalhes. – _ela salientou essa parte olhando para o amigo, estreitando os olhos.

Eles subiram as escadas em silêncio, com Harry ainda um pouco tonto. Chegando ao andar superior eles foram direto para o quarto de Harry onde encontraram Ron lendo algum tipo de livro sobre quadribol.

- Francamente, Ronald! Com tantas coisas para nos preocuparmos você perde tempo lendo isso?! – Ron se assustou com a chegada repentina dos amigos e deu um pulo da cama, encontrando Hermione o olhando feio.

- Nem vem, Mione! O que você sugere? Que fiquemos em alerta vermelho o tempo todo? Acho que podemos relaxar às vezes!

- Não vou discutir com você agora, Ronald. Temos coisas mais importantes para falar. – disse Hermione, dando as costas para Ron, irritada, e encarando Harry. Ron o olhou também.

- O que aconteceu? Harry?

- Harry teve mais um daqueles flashes da mente de Voldemort. – disse Hermione, sem dar tempo para Harry responder. Ron o encarou com os olhos esbugalhados. Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Lá iam eles de novo.

- O que? O que você viu Harry?! O que aconteceu? – Harry caminhou até a cama e sentou-se.

- Não der pra ver muita coisa, Ron. Estava tudo muito escuro, como de costume...

- Mas você deve ter conseguido ouvir alguma coisa, certo? – interrompeu Ron.

- Se você me deixar falar, Ron, eu posso contar. – disse Harry, cético. Hermione também o olhou feio. As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas e ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Continue, Harry. – Incentivou ela.

- Devo admitir que dessa vez foi estranho. Eu nunca havia presenciado Voldemort sentindo nada além de raiva, desprezo ou algo do tipo, mas desta vez ele estava...ansioso. – disse Harry, confuso. Hermione o olhava intrigada. – Então chegou um comensal, Dolohov eu acho. Eu não o vi, mas Voldemort o chamou pelo nome um momento. Ele disse que havia encontrado algo que Voldemort havia pedido e que esta coisa estava no lugar onde eles achavam que ela estava. Parecia ser importante, porque Voldemort exigiu que ele tivesse certeza de que era realmente o objeto que eles queriam.

- Ahá! É uma horcrux, tenho certeza! Alguma daquelas que nós ainda não sabermos quais são. – disse Ron, empolgado. Hermione estava apreensiva e parecia que seu cérebro estava trabalhando a todo o vapor.

- O que era a tal coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não consegui entender do que se tratava. Nem Voldemort e nem Dolohov disseram o que era. Só sei que é algo pequeno e feito de bronze. – respondeu Harry. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Existem milhares de coisas com essas descrições, Harry!

- Oh, me desculpe se eu não pude fazer um interrogatório completo a Voldemort! Da próxima vez que eu o encontrar, eu pergunto. – Harry falou, já se irritando. Hermione ficou vermelha.

- Desculpe.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse Harry – Se era uma horcrux ou não, eu não sei. E Dolohov também não sabia, e quando ele perguntou para Voldemort o que era ele só faltou estuporá-lo.

- Mas é claro! Voldemort não seria tolo de contar algo tão importante a um dos comensais, ainda mais a Dolohov. É suicídio! – disse Ron.

- Eu não sei, mas sinceramente eu não acho que seja uma horcrux. Voldemort disse que eles iriam buscar a tal coisa em breve. Eu não acho que ele ia se arriscar a tirar uma das horcruxes do esconderijo num momento desses. – disse Harry encarando Hermione, esperando por apoio.

- Harry está certo. Ele deve manter as horcruxes mais em segredo do que nunca nesse momento em que a guerra está prestes a explodir. – concluiu ela. Ron suspirou.

- E o que é então?

- Eu não sei, não faço idéia. – respondeu Harry. – mas eu estou com a estranha sensação de que é algo grande. – seus olhos estavam fora de foco, como se estivesse em reflexão profunda. Ron e Hermione se entreolharam. - E que vamos descobrir em breve.

_

* * *

_**Traduções:**

_Ihr dummes_¹ = seu estúpido

_Ich bin stark _² = eu sou forte

* * *

_**N/A: **Ainda posso me desculpar pela demora? Primeiros dez capítulos de fic é uma desgraça! Eu não consigo inspiração...mas já vai melhorar, espero...!_

_Eu não via a hora de apresentar os Günter! Eu nunca tinha me arriscado a fazer nenhum personagem original antes então espero acertar nesses. E espero também a opinião de vocês sobre eles: os amem... ou odeiem. UASHUAHSA_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!_

_Vou aproveitar também para editar os capítulos passados... quando você começa a escrever uma fic com 13 anos sem ter noção nenhuma do que escrever, o resultado são ajustes e mais ajustes... ¬¬ Mas quem já leu os primeiros capítulos não precisa relê-los, porque não ouve nenhuma mudança na historia, só melhorei frases, falas, dei mais sentido em algumas coisas, e etc ;)_

_Pra quem ainda não viu, eu adicionei o TRAILER EM VÍDEO da fic. Ele me rendeu um bom trabalho por isso espero que gostem! Eu gostei. (:_

_Por último mas com certeza não menos importante eu queria agradecer a todos os comentários, fico muito feliz a cada vez que eu leio que uma pessoa está gostando da fic, muito feliz **mesmo**! Obrigada!_

_Agradecimentos:_

_Um beeijo à todos! ;*_


	7. O casamento

_**No capítulo anterior…**_

_[...]__- Não são poucas as perguntas que eu pretendo fazer aos senhores e também não admitirei sair daqui sem as respostas que eu quero. Quem são vocês e como conseguiram entrar aqui?_

_- Então ta. Permitam que nos apresentemos: __Sou Christopher, Christopher Günter, e esta é minha irmã, Ananda Günter. - ele apontou para a garota de cabelos negros. – Nós somos caçadores de recompensas. [...]_

– _Sinto desapontá-los, mas nós não temos nada a ver com o "Lorde das Trevas", pelo contrário. Estamos aqui por pedido do próprio chefinho de vocês, ou ex-chefinho._

_- Do que você está falando garoto? – disse Moody já perdendo a paciência. _

_- Dumbledore. [...]_

_[...] __- Então ele disse para te entregarmos isto – Christopher se remexeu no sofá e apontou co ma cabeça para o bolso de duas vestes_

_Lupin se adiantou e tirou de dentro do bolso que o rapaz havia indicado um envelope._

_- É a letra de Alvo. – disse Lupin, surpreso e estendendo o envelope para McGonagall que ao pegá-lo, viu seu nome escrito nele com a caligrafia caprichada de Dumbledore. [...]_

_[...]- Não gosto da atitude de vocês._

_- Você não sabe como essa notícia me agrada... Granger, não é? - perguntou ela, mas nem esperou a resposta de Hermione e já continuou. – Porque eu também não fui com essa sua cara de quem sabe tudo e agora não preciso me preocupar em fingir que gostei de você. – disse ela, com um sorriso afetado.[...]_

* * *

_Capítulo 7: __**O casamento**_

O fim de julho havia chegado e com isso também o casamento de Gui e Fleur, que seria dali a dois dias. Apesar de tudo eles resolveram manter o local que haviam escolhido inicialmente para a cerimônia: a Toca. Que por sinal estava sendo reconstruída. Várias coisas puderam ser recuperadas, embora muitas também foram perdidas. Harry agradeceu mentalmente por manter sempre a horcrux falsa em seu bolso, não aceitaria perde-la e não saberia explicar a Moody o que significava aquilo caso este encontrasse o medalhão no meio dos destroços.

Os pais de Fleur chegariam naquela tarde ao Largo Grimmauld, o qual agora estava com praticamente todos os quartos ocupados. E quanto mais gente chegava a casa, maior a agitação e mais difícil ficava para Harry, Ron e Hermione acharem uma oportunidade em que estivessem completamente sozinhos para conversar.

Hermione havia confessado aos dois que o pergaminho que Ananda havia queimado era uma pesquisa que ela havia feito sobre as horcruxes e os modos de destruí-las.

- Você me assusta Hermione! Onde você conseguiu informações sobre horcruxes?! – disse Ron horrorizado no momento em que ela contou. Eles tiveram que se esconder no sótão para que pudessem ter privacidade. Hermione revirou os olhos para ele.

- Francamente Ronald, você fala como se eu estivesse planejando em _criar_ uma. – Hermione estremeceu – Eram informações necessárias já que queremos ir atrás delas. Os livros me deram algum trabalho, mas eu estava indo bem até aquela louca chegar e queimar tudo! – ela soltou algo parecido com um rosnado ao lembrar-se de Ananda.

- Ela chegou a ver o que estava escrito? Do que se tratava? – perguntou Harry, apreensivo.

- Não, felizmente. Ela estava muito entretida em me irritar para bisbilhotar. – uma veia saltava em sua testa.

- Menos mal. – disse Harry – Seria difícil de explicar.

- Mas agora a questão é: como vamos conseguir as informações de novo? - disse Ron, sentando-se num caixote velho e empoeirado –– Por favor, me diga que você ainda tem os livros. – ele implorava com os olhos. Hermione respirou fundo. Harry gelou e Ron deu um tapa na própria testa.

- Sim, eu guardei. – respondeu ela. Ron soltou a respiração ruidosamente.

- Cara, nunca mais faça isso! – resmungou ele. Hermione o ignorou.

- O que nós precisamos é refazê-lo e o mais rápido possível se nós quisermos partir logo atrás das horcruxes. – continuou ela, porém Harry remexeu-se, parecendo desconfortável – Algum problema, Harry? – ele suspirou.

- Mesmo que nós tivermos informações sobre o que são as horcruxes em geral, não fazemos a menor idéia da onde possam estar as de Voldemort. E para ajudar existe uma que nem ao menos fazemos idéia do que possa ser! – Harry passava as mãos pelo rebelde para extravasar a frustração.- Um objeto de Revenclaw... pode ser qualquer coisa!

- Calma Harry, nós vamos descobrir. Sei que vamos. Dumbledore não nos daria um enigma o qual achasse que não teríamos capacidade de desvendar. – disse Hermione, tentando consolá-lo.

- É verdade cara, e outra: esqueceu que temos com a gente a garota mais inteligente do mundo bruxo? – Ron levantou e passou um dos braços pelos ombros de Hermione, sorridente – Com você com a gente, Mione, descobriremos qualquer mistério! – disse ele dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. O rosto de Hermione ficou tão vermelho que só faltava pegar fogo. Harry segurava uma gargalhada.

- Menos, Ron... – disse ela baixo, ainda muito vermelha.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Mione! – disse ele ainda sorrindo para ela. Hermione ficou um pouco mais vermelha, se ainda era possível, e depois retribuiu o sorriso timidamente.

Eles ficaram discutindo os assuntos sobre a busca pelas horcruxes por mais um tempo até que ouvissem a voz de Arthur chamando por eles no primeiro andar. Eles desceram e o encontraram juntamente com Moody, Gui, os gêmeos e os Günter na mesa da cozinha.

- Remus e Kingsley irão chegar com os Delacour a qualquer momento, então eu achei prudente chamá-los apenas para dar alguns recados. – começou Arthur. – É óbvio que os Delacour têm alguns modos diferentes dos nossos, por isso peço que tenham paciência e acima de tudo respeito com eles, porque afinal a partir de amanhã seremos parte da mesma família. – ele dizia isso também a Harry e Hermione - Por isso Fred e George, nada de brincadeiras com os logros. – avisou aos filhos, que retribuíram com caretas inocentes.

- Seremos os anjos que _sempre_ fomos pai. – disse George.

- Concordo. Teremos prazer de trocar os lençóis de seda e os babadores dos Delacour com um grande sorriso, não é George? – disse Fred, irônico.

- Exatamente, Fred. – disse ele, batendo na palma da mão esquerda de George. Ron tentou reprimir uma risada, mas acabou por soltar um som estranho com o nariz. O Sr. Weasley se limitou a olhar feio para os gêmeos, que já entenderam o recado.

- E exatamente onde _nós_ entramos na história? – perguntou Ananda, cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa e olhando para Arthur com seu já conhecido olhar superior. Christopher apenas cruzou as mãos sobre o peito e ficou esperando pela resposta. Moody a olhou severamente.

- Vocês entram ficando o mais longe possível dos Delacour. – cuspiu Moody - O seu irmão nem tanto, porque ele sabe se portar um pouco melhor, mas especificamente _você_, senhorita Günter. Não quero saber de você colocando-os em nenhuma situação constrangedora ou tomaremos medidas severas, entenderam o recado? – Moody a fuzilava com os olhos. Ananda se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha e dar um meio sorriso.

- Que seja. – disse ela, dando de ombros. Mas Christopher abriu a boca para adicionar algo.

- Mas temos uma condição. – disse ele, com um sorriso torto. Gui o encarou, com olhos estreitos.

- O que quer, Günter? – perguntou ele, seco.

- Veja bem, caro cenourinha: Prometemos entrar no nosso buraco e ficar longe de seus queridos e frescos sogros durante todo o fim de semana _se_ você nos deixar ir ao casamento. – disse ele, com um sorriso amarelo. Moody soltou algo parecido com um rosnado antes de responder.

- Nós já discutimos isso, sem chances Günter. – disse ele, de olhos fechados e com uma veia saltando na testa. Christopher deu de ombros.

- É pegar ou largar. – Gui fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas, dando um suspiro cansado. Moody ia retrucar, mas Gui levantou uma das mãos, o impedindo.

- _Se _eu deixar, vocês não irão se aproximar dos pais de Fleur em momento algum e não irão arrumar qualquer confusão no meu casamento? – disse Gui, lançando a Christopher um olhar penetrante. Christopher sorriu.

- _Jawohl_¹! Como você quiser cabeça-vermelha. Temos um acordo então? – respondeu ele. Gui respirou fundo antes de balançar a cabeça afirmando. O sorriso de Christopher aumentou consideravelmente, assim como o de Ananda.

- Mas já vou avisando uma coisa, Günter: se você estragar ou aprontar qualquer coisa durante a cerimônia eu juro que eu mesmo me encarrego de arrancar seus miolos, se é que você tem algum. Estamos entendidos? – rosnou Moody. Christopher levantou as mãos na altura da cabeça.

_- _Sem problemas! – disse ele, se levantando - Então se nos derem licença precisamos providenciar roupas adequadas, afinal _não queremos fazer feio_. – ele sussurrou essa última parte, antes de passar pelo trio e sair, seguido pela irmã, que de um tchauzinho.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, Gui. – disse Hermione, olhando para Gui, com uma careta – Não dá pra confiar na palavra deles.

- Eu sei, é por isso que eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. – respondeu ele, virando-se para Harry, Ron e Hermione. – Vocês poderiam, por favor, ficar de olho neles? Pode ser que por um milagre eles cumpram o recado, mas é melhor não arriscar. E eu estarei ocupado demais com os preparativos, assim como Moody estará com a segurança. – Ron fez uma careta.

- Porque a gente? Porque não Fred e George? – reclamou Ron. Gui arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que a resposta é óbvia, Ron. – as orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas e Hermione respondeu antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Não se preocupe Gui, ficaremos de olho neles. Certo Ronald? – disse ela severa, virando-se para Ron, que teve suas orelhas pintadas num tom mais intenso de vermelho, murmurando baixinho um "claro". Fred e George soltaram risadinhas.

- 3 sicles como aqueles dois vão aprontar algo até sábado, Fred. – sussurrou George, sorrindo. Fred sorriu também, apertando-lhe a mão.

- Apostado George.

* * *

- VAMOS LOGO! JÁ ESTAMOS ATRASADOS!

- Atrasados... ainda falta uma hora para o casamento começar e mais duas para que a Fleur chegue. – resmungou Ron, descendo as escadas juntamente com Harry e arrumando sua gravata. Ele não usava mais os trajes velhos e mofados do baile de inverno. Fleur fez questão de lhe comprar trajes novos em folha. Ela queria todos bem vestidos em seu casamento.

- O que você está resmungando ai mocinho? – disse Molly, no pé da escada com os olhos estreitos. Ela estava parcialmente arrumada, mas ainda vestia o característico avental. Ron levantou as mãos, fazendo-se de desentendido. – Então se apressem vocês dois! Já para a sala de jantar. Procurem o seu acompanhante para aparatar. – disse ela, empurrando os dois até metade do caminho – Agora deixe-me pegar aqueles dois... – disse ela, dando meia volta – FRED! GEORGE! NÃO ME FAÇAM SUBIR AI! – gritou ela, apressando os filhos e já subindo as escadas

- Ela consegue ser realmente assustadora quando quer – resmungou Ron para Harry enquanto eles entravam na sala de jantar. Harry riu.

Havia menos pessoas na sala do que imaginavam. Lá estavam apenas Nathalia, Arthur e Carlinhos, que conversava com o pai sobre algo, mas assim que entraram Arthur se virou para eles.

- Ah, ai estão vocês! Vamos logo que já estamos em cima da hora! – disse Arthur, apressando-os, mas ainda sim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Onde estão os outros pai? Hermione? – perguntou Ron

- Ela vai depois comigo e com seus irmãos, não se preocupem. – disse Arthur.

_- _Ron, Harry, vocês vem comigo. – chamou Nathalia que estava vestida com um brilhante vestido azul marinho. Ela sorriu para eles. – No três aparatamos. Um, dois, três.

Depois de alguns instantes sentindo-se suspenso no ar, Harry sentiu seus pés tocarem a grama fofa. Ele abriu os olhos e viu cada canto ao seu redor piscar. Todas as árvores que cercavam o lugar estavam cobertas de pequenas luzes que piscavam incansavelmente, ora brancas ora rosas. A sua frente estavam postas várias fileiras de cadeiras brancas e no centro delas estendia-se um longo tapete branco coberto por pétalas de rosa de cor champagne. Limitando as últimas fileiras de cadeiras passava uma corda de cetim dourado e três pares de arranjos de lisiantos e lírios nas cores branco e champagne. No final do tapete fora colocado um pequeno altar branco com detalhes em dourado, e sobre ele um arco com as mesmas flores dos arranjos.

- Whoa. – sussurrou Ron, ao seu lado.

- Decidamente, os Delacour tem muito bom gosto. – exclamou Nathalia, encantada. – Mas os créditos pela organização são todos da sua mãe, Ronald. Deve ficar orgulhoso dela! – Ron sorriu.

- Quando mamãe quer que uma coisa saia certo, ela não faz nada menos do que perfeito. – Harry sorriu e teve que concordar. Se havia uma coisa que não se podia criticar na Sra. Weasley era sua dedicação. Na verdade não havia muita coisa a ser criticada em Molly.

Nathalia se afastou, dizendo que iria conversar com conhecidos do Ministério e disse para que a chamassem se houvesse algum problema. Harry se virou para terminar de observar o locar e sentiu o coração apertar. Em frente lugar onde estivera a Toca, que agora estava nos alicerces, havia sido conjurada por magia uma alta cerca viva com belas trepadeiras, tampando a visão do que havia do outro lado. Não seria agradável para ninguém durante a cerimônia olhar para trás e dar de cara com os destroços.

Rapidamente as pessoas foram desaparatando. Harry viu dezenas de ruivos aparecerem pouco a pouco e passou a andar colado a Ron, porque tinha a impressão que se ele não conseguiria mais reconhecê-lo no meio da multidão de Weasleys.

- Cara, eu juro que se eu tiver que cumprimentar mais um parente eu vou ter uma síncope, eu juro! – resmungou Ron, quase se escondendo. Harry riu.

- Ai estão vocês! – eles ouviram uma voz feminina dizer atrás deles – Minha nossa, isso aqui esta ficando realmente cheio. Eu sabia que você tinha vários parentes Ron, mas não pensava que eram tantos.

Harry se virou e viu Hermione mais bonita do que jamais estivera. Os cabelos estavam brilhantes, repartidos do lado e com os cachos bem definidos. Ela usava uma bonita presilha em formato de espiral do lado direito. Seu vestido era rosa-escarlate, justo e drapeado até a metade das coxas, com volume na parte final e com um detalhe no busto.

- Você está linda Mione. – elogiou Harry, sorrindo. Hermione enrubesceu e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Obrigada Harry. – Hermione lançava olhares tímidos para Ron e depois abaixava os olhos, parecendo envergonhada. Ele olhou para o amigo e este estava com os olhos arregalados e a bocarra aberta, parecendo em choque ou hipnotizado, com os olhos fixos em Hermione. Harry limpou a garganta para tentar chamar a atenção. Ron então pareceu acordar. Ele piscou várias vezes e abria e fechava a boca, sem emitir som algum.

- Ah, bem... er... – ele tossiu, se recompondo - ... legal. - ele fez um gesto apontando para Hermione. Ela abriu um sorriso maior dessa vez, ainda rubra.

- Obrigada Ronald. – Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que Harry se sentiu desconfortável e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Vamos procurar nossos lugares? Acho melhor irmos agora se quisermos pegar boas cadeiras. – propôs ele, olhando para os amigos. Ron e Hermione quebraram o olhar e olharam para baixo, rapidamente concordando com Harry.

Eles seguiram para as várias cadeiras brancas postas na campina. De longe Harry pode reconhecer alguns rostos, mas a maioria era desconhecida. Em um momento eles passaram perto de tia Muriel, mas Ron praticamente saiu correndo para o lado oposto ao vê-la.

- Onde estão os outros Mione? Tonks, Lupin? – perguntou Harry à Hermione enquanto eles se dirigiam para as cadeiras que ficavam do lado direito do altar, fugindo de Tia Muriel. – Não chegaram ainda? – Hermione bufou.

- Uma palavra: Günter. – rosnou Hermione - Tonks ficou encarregada de tomar conta deles hoje e estava esperando eles terminarem de se arrumar, Lupin ficou esperando junto com ela. E eu tenho uma forte suspeita que a demora deles é intencional. – disse ela, irritada. Ron riu.

- Boa sorte para a Tonks! Se bem que acho que vai ser divertido ter os Günter aqui. – zombou Ron, sorrindo. Hermione o olhou para ele, incrédula.

- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que você _gosta_ daqueles dois?! – Ron deu de ombros.

- Não é questão de gostar Mione, mas não se pode negar que eles sabem animar um lugar. – Ron soltou uma curta risada, mas parou logo ao receber um olhar mortal de Hermione.

- Você é inacreditável Ronald! – bufou ela continuando a andar e agora batendo os pés com força no chão.

Eles acabaram por sentar na terceira fileira, bem ao lado do grande tapete branco. Harry viu Luna sentada do lado oposto, acenando animadamente para ele e também Hagrid, que ocupava três cadeiras sozinho. Ele lembrou-se mentalmente de cumprimentá-los logo depois da cerimônia.

Depois de alguns minutos uma música orquestrada começou a tocar ao fundo. Gui entrou acompanhado por Molly, que estava completamente emocionada. Atrás deles vieram Lupin, que era padrinho de Gui, de braços dados com uma morena de cabelos cacheados que Harry não conhecia, mas acreditava que trabalhava com Gui, e em seguida os padrinhos de Fleur, que eram um casal de loiros que lembrou a Harry Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy pela pose pomposa e elegância.

Todos eles ocuparam seus lugares no altar e a espera não foi tão longa como todos pensavam. Pouco tempo depois se ouviu a marcha nupcial e todos os convidados se levantaram, olhando para a ponta oposta do tapete. Primeiro entrou Gabrielle, exibindo a beleza que herdara de Fleur, jogando ainda mais pé. E em seguida vinha a própria Fleur, completamente gloriosa num vestido branco-perolado, de mãos dadas com seu pai. Harry não pode deixar de sentir o encanto de veela de Fleur sob ele, mas ele já havia aprendido a lidar com isso.

A cerimônia transcorreu maravilhosamente. Gui e Fleur fizeram seus votos e ao anunciar que eram oficialmente marido e mulher houve uma explosão de aplausos e uma chuva de pontos coloridos e brilhantes começou a cair. Molly chorou durante a cerimônia inteira e foi a primeira a abraçar os noivos, completamente feliz e emocionada.

Assim que os noivos começaram a receber os parabéns e os convidados se levantaram uma música leve começou a tocar. Todas as cadeiras brancas desapareceram, dando lugar a uma grande pista de dança espelhada, com luzes brilhantes pairando no ar sobre ela. Ao redor apareceram várias mesas enfeitadas com belos arranjos e embaixo do arco florido onde estava o altar surgiu uma bonita e enfeitada mesa onde estava o bolo, que tinha vários andares, e um balde com uma champagne e duas taças.

Eles seguiram para entrar na longa fila que se formava para cumprimentar Gui e Fleur e assim que conseguiram fazê-lo foram procurar uma mesa para se sentarem. Encontraram Neville sozinho em uma e foram lhe fazer companhia. Ao vê-los o amigo abriu um grande sorriso.

- E ai pessoal, como estão? Bela festa não é? – disse Neville, cumprimentando-os. Ron retribuiu o sorriso.

- Estamos bem cara. Melhorando a cada dia. – o olhar de Ron entristeceu-se por um minuto, mas em seguida ele recompôs o sorriso. Neville olhou para ele com um sorriso amigável, não necessitando de palavras.

- Você veio sozinho Neville? – perguntou Harry quando os três já haviam se sentado. Neville soltou um suspiro baixo.

- Não, vim com a vovó, mas ela pareceu muito empolgada ao ver sua tia, Ron. – disse ele, apontando para uma mesa do outro lado da pista, onde a avó de Neville estava entretida em uma conversa com tia Muriel. - Desde que elas começaram a conversar é impossível tira-la de lá. – Ron riu.

- Tomara que ela fique lá por um bom tempo. Seria ótimo ter tia Muriel muito ocupada durante toda a festa para ficar me importunando.

- Ronald! – censurou Hermione, mas Neville não se importou e riu junto com Ron e Harry.

Eles ficaram lá conversando animadamente com Neville, rindo e falando sobre assuntos banais. A música havia se tornado animada e agora vários casais ocupavam a pista de dança.

- Olha só, não é que o chatinho do seu irmão conseguiu fazer uma boa festa? - disse uma voz masculina e irônica atrás de Ron, seguida por uma risada feminina. - Me surpreendeu.

Christopher se apoiou na cadeira de Harry, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito e como sempre, sorrindo. Vestia um traje de gala elegante, inteiramente negro, apenas com uma faixa de cetim azul-marinho enrolada na cintura. Atrás dele estava Ananda, igualmente luxuosa, com um vestido roxo brilhante de alças finas, estilo cauda de sereia e bem justo.

- Vocês não deviam estar perto da Tonks? – rosnou Hermione, entre dentes. Ananda sorriu.

- Ora, dê a Tonks algum espaço, Grangerzinha. Deixe-a curtir a festa. – disse Ananda, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e cruzando as pernas. – Já que vocês gostam tanto da gente, resolvemos vir fazer alguma companhia e conhecer o seu amiguinho.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Neville, confuso, e olhando para Ananda hipnotizado. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão pare pegar a taça de bebida que estava nas mãos de Neville.

- Não perca seu tempo perguntando Neville, não é como se fosse importar para alguma coisa. – disse ela, olhando para Ananda hostilmente.

- Nossa, cadê os seus modos Srta. Granger? – perguntou Christopher, abaixando-se ao lado dela e fazendo biquinho. Ananda sorriu. Em seguida ele olhou para Neville com sua melhor expressão egocêntrica. – Meu nome Christopher Günter, e esta é minha irmã, Ananda. – Ananda bebericou um pouco da champagne na taça e deu uma piscadela para Neville, ainda de olhos arregalados.

- Vocês são da Ordem? – perguntou ele. Hermione soltou um gritinho baixo, em negação.

- É óbvio que não! Eles _nunca_ terão o necessário para ser parte da Ordem. – disse Hermione, já irritada. Ron e Harry seguravam o riso.

- _Hermonini_?

- Viktor! – Hermione se levantou rapidamente, e se virando para o búlgaro que a olhava com um grande sorriso. Ela se esqueceu da irritação por um momento e abraçou carinhosamente o amigo.

- Eu estava com saudades. – disse ele, radiante ao vê-la. – _F_ocê está espetacula_rr_! – exclamou ele, olhando- encantado. Hermione corou e pode-se ouvir um rosnado baixo vindo da mesa.

- Obrigada Viktor. – disse ela, sorrindo timidamente. - Como você está? Veio acompanhado?

- Estou bem. Um pouco p_rr_eguiçoso já que é difícil arrumar uma pa_rr_tida de quadribol em tempos de guerra, mas c_rr_eio que seja melhor assim. – disse ele – E vim sozinho. Non tinha quem t_rr_azer comigo.

- Oh, isso é uma pena. Sente-se conosco então! – convidou Hermione. Krum alargou ainda mais o sorriso. De novo ouviu-se um rosnado vindo da mesa.

- Se_rr_ia um p_rr_azer! - Hermione voltou ao seu lugar e Krum sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Creio que você se lembre de Ron e de Harry. – disse Hermione, apontando para os amigos. Na outra ponta da mesa, Ron estava com o rosto púrpura. As orelhas queimando, o maxilar fechado com força e direcionava um olhar de cólera para o búlgaro. – E este é Neville.

- Prazer em revê-lo, Krum. – cumprimentou Harry.

- É cla_rr_o. Não há como se esquecer de A_rr_y – disse Krum, educadamente. – E é um p_rr_azer conhecê-lo Neville.

- O prazer é meu! – exclamou Neville, feliz – Sempre o achei o máximo! – Krum agradeceu com o sorriso. – Oh não, vovó está me chamando – ele soltou um suspiro cansado – Já volto pessoal. – e se levantou.

- E então Granger, não vai nos apresentar ao seu amigo? – perguntou Ananda, fazendo-se de inocente – Isso é falta de educação, sabia? – Hermione rangeu os dentes.

- Viktor, Ananda e Christopher Günter. – apresentou ela, a contra gosto.

- Günter? _F_ocês por acaso são pa_rr_entes do barão Harrison Günter? – perguntou ele a Christopher, que sorriu com orgulho.

- Sim, somos filhos dele. – respondeu.

- Oh, então é um g_rr_ande prazer conhecê-los, Sr. Günter. – Krum estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los. Ananda abriu um sorriso sedutor ao apertar sua mão.

- Acredite, o prazer é nosso. – disse ela, com um olhar penetrante. Krum se limitou a lançar-lhe um sorriso torto.

- Espera ai, você os conhece? – perguntou Hermione, abobada. – Como?

- O barão Günter é famoso na Bulgária. Já realizou se_rr_viços muito impo_rr_tantes para nós, p_rr_incipalmente na época da invasão dos _transmo__rrfos,_ e em muitas outras ocasiões. Devemos bastante a ele. – explicou Krum, mas Hermione ainda estava incrédula. – Sua mo_rr_te foi uma g_rr_ande pe_rr_da pa_rr_a o mundo bruxo. Meus pêsames por isto. – disse Krum a Christopher, com respeito. Esta último apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu triste, num agradecimento mudo.

- Não há como esquecê-los, os transmorfos. – disse Christopher, sério, olhando para Ananda, que abaixou a cabeça.

- _F_ocês ajudaram? – perguntou Krum, interessado.

- Sim, isso foi há três anos. Eu já trabalhava junto com meu pai há algum tempo e a Ananda estava começando. Nosso pai já não tinha mais idade para ir sozinho então fomos ajudá-lo. Foi sua primeira grande missão de Ananda. – conto Christopher.

- Deve ter sido um começo inesquecível, c_rr_eio eu. – disse Krum, dirigindo-se a Ananda, que supirou.

- Você não faz idéia. – respondeu ela séria como raramente ficava.

- Transmorfos? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. São pessoas sobre o poder de uma maldição que se transformam em determinada época em algum animal. – disse Christopher - Quando a pessoa já tem certo domínio sobre o poder pode se transformar quando quiser, mas quando você tem pouco controle ou é de uma espécie mais violenta ou selvagem você fica completamente irracional com a transformação, os instintos te dominam. – explicou ele. - Os lobisomens são uma espécie de transmorfo. Os que enfrentamos na Bulgária eram tigres brancos.

- Whoa. – disse Harry, surpreso. – Eu não sabia de nada disso, pra mim só existiam os lobisomens.

- Não é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas gostam de ficar contando por ai. Os lobisomens são os mais conhecidos porque uma vez houve uma grande infestação deles e se tornou impossível esconder sua existência. E no caso da Inglaterra mais ainda, porque não existem muitas outras espécies vivendo por aqui. Na verdade, só sei dos lobisomens por essa região. – disse Ananda – Existem várias outras espécies, mas assim que alguma delas começa a crescer com muita violência e a chamar a atenção aparecem caçadores, como nós, para equilibrar as coisas novamente. Já houve casos de espécies que foram completamente exterminadas, mas é muito raro.

- Foi o que aconteceu na Bulgária. – disse Krum – Vá_rr_ias pessoas começa_rr_am a desapa_rr_ecer e depois passa_rr_am surgir ataques e corpos em todo o lugar. Foi um pandemônio, ainda mais por se_rr_mos um país pequeno. Somos muito g_rrr_atos a sua família por ter nos ajudado. – disse Krum para Ananda.

- Como eu disse, é um prazer. – disse ela, voltando a sorrir afetadamente. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Ah, ai está você Günter! – exclamou Fred, se aproximando da mesa. – Olá Viktor. – Krum o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- É isso ai Fred. Te procuramos pela festa inteira Christopherzinho. – disse George, se aproximando também.

- Pois não? - Christopher arqueou uma sobrancelha. Em seguida George o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou da cadeira. – Ei! – ele exclamou, se esquivando já em defensiva.

- Calma ai, amiguinho. – disse George, para acalmar os ânimos - Só venha aqui um segundo, queremos que conheça alguém. – ele sorriu. Christopher arqueou a sobrancelha novamente e cruzou os braços.

- Conhecer quem? – Fred e George trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriram.

- Só venha conosco, caro amigo. – disse Fred, colocando uma mão em suas costas, o empurrando levemente para que ele os acompanhasse. Christopher, mesmo desconfiado, resolveu segui-los.

- Ah, e Roniquinho tire essa tromba, por favor. Vai acabar machucando alguém com isso. – zombou George, antes que eles desaparecessem pela multidão. Ron, que tinha se mantido estranhamente quieto desde que Krum havia chego, tinha uma veia saltando em sua testa e soltou um grunhido animalesco para o irmão. A pista de dança estava lotada e tocava uma música bem animada.

- Dança comigo _Hermonini_? – perguntou Krum, já de pé e estendendo a mão para ela. Hermione deu um sorriso tímido e corou. Ron soluçou alto.

- Claro... – ela pegou a mão que ele lhe estendia e foram os dois na direção da pista de dança.

- Ron, eu vou ali conversar um pouco com a Luna e o Hagrid... quer vir comigo? – chamou Harry.

- Não. – respondeu ele simplesmente e fechando a cara.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu Harry ao ver a cara com que Ron encarava Hermione e Krum na pista de dança.

- Tenho. – Harry suspirou.

- Ok então, qualquer coisa vá lá com a gente. – ele então se levantou e foi até onde estavam o meio-gigante e Luna.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada. Nem Neville, Harry nem Christopher haviam retornado. Ananda olhava para Ron, ainda carrancudo, com uma expressão de tédio em seguida acompanhou o olhar dele para Krum e Hermione que rodopiavam no centro da pista. Ron ignorava a presença dela.

Passado algum tempo, Ananda soltou um suspiro.

- Não sei quem é a maior toupeira: ele por perder tempo com a Granger ou você por ficar aqui sentado fazendo papel de idiota.

Ron pela primeira vez desviou o olhar e passou a encarar Ananda com uma expressão perplexa.

- O que foi? – quase gritou ele, encarando-a com os olhos esbugalhados. Ananda deu de ombros e deu mais um gole em sua bebida para só depois responder.

- Isso que você ouviu. O fato de um jogador com a beleza, fama e o porte de Krum ficar gastando sua atenção com a Granger é deprimente, sabe. Só não é mais deprimente do que essa sua tentativa ridícula de fingir que não sente nada por ela. – respondeu ela, desinteressadamente.

- Você não sabe de nada Günter! – rosnou Ron, meio vermelho de raiva e meio de vergonha.

- Ora, por favor, Weasleyzinho, só não vê quem não quer. Você só falta babar em cima da ratinha. Eu que só estou há quinze dias aqui já percebi. E a Granger mostrou que não é tão espertinha quanto diz ser, porque ao que parece ela é a única que ainda não notou. – disse ela, colocando a bebida de volta na mesa e olhando Ron os olhos, ignorando o acesso de raiva que ele parecia estar prestes a ter.

Ron abria a fechava a boca sem emitir som algum. Ele não sabia o que responder para ela. Ele sentia raiva de Ananda por ela jogar as coisas na cara dele e ainda o fazer passar por idiota, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Negar que sentia algo por Hermione? Ele não poderia, porque era verdade. Era verdade que ele tentava disfarçar que toda a vez que ele a via ele sentia vontade de abraçá-la e não solta-la nunca mais. Era verdade que toda vez que ele a via sorrir ele se sentia hipnotizado. Que quando ele a via morder os lábios ao tentar resolver algum problema ele sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de tomar aqueles lábios com os seus. Era um sentimento novo para ele, embora sentisse sempre que existia desde que conheceu Hermione, só agora ele havia entendido o que significava. E isso o assustava. Ele não sabia o que fazer para evoluir de melhor amigo para namorado. Era por isso que ele se sentia frustrado e irritado ao vê-la dançar com aquele búlgaro atirado e não com ele, porque ele sabia que não conseguiria fazer nada para impedir isso e nem para mudar nada.

- O que isso te importa, Günter? – resmungou ele, frustrado, virando-se de novo para a pista. Ananda ficou pensativa por um momento.

- Na verdade nada, mas eu realmente não gosto de ver assuntos não resolvidos, mesmo que sejam alheios. – disse ela, olhando as unhas – Você devia fazer alguma coisa, sabe? – Ron soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

- Rá! Alguma coisa tipo o que? Estou aberto para idéias! – disse ele, irônico. Ananda revirou os olhos.

- O que você espera? Que você fique aqui sentado sem fazer nada e ela de repente perceba que você é o amor da vida dela e dê um chute no traseiro do bonitão? Se organiza, homem! – exclamou ela, dando-lhe um tapa da nuca. Ron se virou para ela irritado.

- E o que você sugere _Ananda_? – perguntou ele, ácido. Nesse momento a música se tornou mais romântica. Ananda se levantou e pegou Ron pela gravata. – Aonde estamos indo?

- Cala a boca e vem comigo. – ela só parou de puxá-lo ao alcançarem os casais na pista. Chegando lá ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e tentou iniciar uma dança.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo sua louca? – perguntou Ron, estático.

- Dançando, seu parvo. E você deveria fazer o mesmo, porque a Grangerzinha está olhando pra cá. i_Não olhe pra ela./i_ – frisou Ananda, segurando o rosto dele e virando-o para ela quando Ron fazia menção em olhar para trás – Só dança. – Ela desceu sua mão esquerda até a direita de Ron e a segurou, colocando-a em sua cintura e voltando a dançar.

- Qual é a intenção de tudo disso? – perguntou Ron, agora se movendo junto com ela.

- Calma, Weasley, só vai pensando no que dizer para ela e deixe o resto comigo. Um passo para a direita. – orientou Ananda, olhando por cima do ombro de Ron. Ele mexeu os pés com pouca coordenação na direção que ela mandou. – Deus, você é um desastre.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – disse Ron irônico, revirando os olhos. – Já você dança bem, tenho que admitir. – resmungou ele. Ananda deu um sorriso torto.

- Quando seu pai é um barão importante os bailes são constantes e você não pode fazer feio – disse ela – Ou você achava que eu só sabia sair por ai atirando em todo mundo? – perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha e com um meio sorriso. Ron riu.

- Isso _nunca_ me passou pela cabeça. – disse ele em tom de brincadeira. Ananda abriu um sorriso.

- Agora um passo para trás. Esquerda. Vira. – ela o orientava e ele apenas seguia, pensando que ela havia enlouquecido de vez. – Tem certeza que a ratinha vale à pena?

- Mas é claro que tenho! Hermione é a melhor ... – começou ele, mas Ananda não o deixou terminar.

- Boa sorte então.

Nisso Ananda o soltou e puxou o homem do par ao seu lado, passando a dançar com este. Hermione ficou parada no lugar enquanto Ananda puxava Krum, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço

- O que _f_ocê está fazendo? – perguntou Krum, atônito e tentando se esquivar dela, mas Ananda apertou ainda mais os braços.

- Eu só queria dançar com você bonitão. Uma musiquinha só. – disse ela, olhando-o com um olhar pidão e tentando levá-lo para a outra ponta da pista dançando de forma estranha.

- _F_ocê é louca Günter! _Hermonini_! – ele virou o rosto para procurar por Hermione, mas Ananda o virou assim como fizera com Ron, segurando-o pelo queixo.

- Sabe que você é muito bonitão para aquela nerdezinha? Você merece alguém melhor, alguém mais forte, decidida e que goste mais da sua companhia do que da dos livros. – disse ela, aproximando seus os rostos.

- Me La_rr_gue! – rosnou Krum já perdendo a paciência. Ananda então resolveu apelar. Ela segurou o rosto de Krum com as duas mãos e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Ela tentou segurá-lo o máximo que pode, mas depois de alguns segundos o búlgaro a empurrou pelos ombros, irado.

- Sua maluca! – disse ele, quase gritando e saindo de perto dela com passos pesados, em direção as mesas. Ananda sorriu, limpando o canto dos lábios.

- Essa coisa de caridade não é tão ruim assim. – disse para ela mesma, com um sorriso largo no rosto e voltando para a mesa onde estava.

* * *

Ron e Hermione ficaram estáticos em seus lugares, apenas assistindo Ananda arrastar um Viktor atordoado pela multidão até sumirem por entre os casais. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, ainda tontos, mas depois passaram a se encarar. O coração de Ron parecia que ia sair pela boca e todo e qualquer pensamento tinha sido apagado de sua mente. Ele simplesmente mergulhava naqueles olhos castanhos como se eles fossem feitos de puro mel.

- Ahn... err... quer dançar? – disse ele assim que a sua voz deu o mínimo sinal de que voltara. Ele esperou durante torturantes segundos até que Hermione desse um sorriso tímido.

- Eu adoraria. – disse ela num sussurro.

Ele deu alguns passos inseguros até ela e estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual ela pegou com igual insegurança e olhando em seus olhos.

Ron levou as mãos até a cintura de Hermione e segurou-a delicadamente enquanto ela enlaçava-o pelo pescoço.

Ao fundo tocava uma suave música. Havia letra, mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção. Eles só conseguiam ver os olhos um do outro enquanto seus pés movimentavam-se lentamente e por vontade própria.

- O que foi aquilo? – disse Hermione, num sussurro. Ron ficou vermelho, mas não desviou o olhar.

- E-Eu não sei. Você sabe como é a Ananda, imprevisível. – disse ele baixo e sem muita certeza. Hermione deu um risinho nervoso e mordeu os lábios, olhando pra baixo.

- Bom, acho que pela primeira vez eu gostei de algo que ela fez. – disse ela, sem olhá-lo e encostando a testa no ombro dele. Ron sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele enterrou o nariz nos cabelos castanhos dela e inalou o perfume que saia deles, sentindo-se inebriado por ele. Por reflexo ele apertou as mãos em torno da cintura dela, estreitando o abraço. Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real.

Eles não falavam nada. Palavras não eram necessárias. O que eles mais queriam ela aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento, eles queriam que durasse para sempre. Ali não existiam preocupações, não existia Voldemort, não existia guerra; eram apenas eles, Ron e Hermione.

- Er...Está gostando da festa?- perguntou Ron sem saber o que dizer, Hermione riu suavemente.

- Bastante. Sua mãe fez tudo ficar perfeito. – ela sorriu para ele, que retribuiu. – E foi bom rever todos. – Hermione suspirou - Tempos difíceis estão por vir, não se sabe o que pode acontecer. Fiquei muito feliz de poder rever Viktor antes de entrar de cabeça nessa guerra.

O sorriso de Ron desapareceu como mágica e foi substituído por uma carranca vermelha.

- Então quer dizer que você ficou toda animadinha por ver o Vitinho? – disse Ron acidamente e se afastando um pouco. Hermione estreitou os olhos e soltou o abraço que mantinha em seu pescoço.

- Não seja estúpido Ronald. Viktor é meu amigo e sim, eu fiquei i_muito/i_ feliz em revê-lo. – disse ela desafiadora – Você vai finalmente parar de agir como um ogro ou vai continuar estragando tudo?

A expressão de Ron aliviou e ele olhou para baixo, soltando um suspiro.

- Eu não quero estragar tudo. – sussurrou – Não esta noite.

Hermione se aproximou e segurou-lhe o queixo delicadamente, levantando sua cabeça e olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

- Eu quero me lembrar dessa noite. Quero poder ter bons momentos para lembrar daqui pra frente. – ela falava suavemente cada palavra – E quero você nelas, Ron.

Ron esticou o braço para segurar o rosto dela entre suas mãos enormes.

- Minhas memórias já são felizes apenas tendo você. – ele disse num sussurro, mas com firmeza e assistiu os olhos dela ficarem marejados. – Você acredita que numa noite, com um único gesto, tudo poderia ser diferente? – disse ele, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Sim, eu acredito. – ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o hálito quente dele próximo de seu rosto.

- Hermione, Hermione! Achei! – Nathalia se aproximou deles e assim que viu a cena virou de costas, completamente envergonhada. – Er, desculpe, não quis interromper.

Ron apertou os olhos já fechados com força, completamente frustrado. Sempre na hora errada. "Droga", foi o que ele pensou.

Ele sentiu Hermione e afastar e abriu os olhos, vendo-a completamente corada e mordendo os lábios suavemente, tentando se recompor.

- Está tudo bem Nathalia, o que foi? – disse ela num tom, apesar de tudo, doce. A moça, ainda de costas para eles mexia as mãos nervosamente.

- Er, eu só ia, bem, er... só ia avisar que a Prof.ª McGonagall pediu para chamá-la, parece que elaquer apresentar você para umas pessoas do Ministério.

- Oh, sim. Obrigada. – Hermione olhou para Ron, com um olhar torturado. Num pedido de desculpas por ter que se afastar. Ele lançou um igual para ela, mostrando o quão contrariado estava por ter que deixá-la ir. – Me leve até ela, por favor? – Nathalia murmurou um sim e pediu que ela a seguisse. Antes de acompanhá-la, Hermione virou-se mais uma vez para Ron e mexeu os lábios formando um "Desculpe" e então sumiu pela multidão.

Ron passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabeços. Agora ele tinha certeza. Merlin o odiava.

- Argh! – rosnou ele antes de rumar a passos pesados para o outro lado da multidão.

* * *

Ananda havia voltado para a mesa e agora se servia de mais champagne enquanto assistia os casais dançarem.

- Cadê o Ron? – ela virou a cabeça e viu Harry sentando-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Ela voltou a encarar os casais.

- Dançando com a Ratinha. Alguém precisa dizer ao seu amigo que ele tem um gosto pavoroso para mulheres. – disse ela, bebericando a champagne.

- Hermione? Você realmente tem um problema com ela, não é? – disse ele, não gostando da alfinetada que ela deu em Hermione – O que acontece? Inveja? – foi a vez de ele provocá-la. Ananda soltou uma gargalhada.

- O dia no qual eu sentir inveja da Granger, Lockhart será coroado Ministro da Magia. – ela colocou a taça vazia sobre a mesa e esticou o braço para pegar outra na bandeja de um garçom que passava ao lado deles. – Mas me diga você Potterzinho, não tem namorada? Só espero que seu gosto seja melhor que o do Weasley.

O rosto de Harry se contraiu. Ele não ia falar de Gina, não com ela.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu ele bruscamente. E parando de olhá-la, visivelmente incomodado. Ela percebeu isso.

- Ho ho, o que aconteceu? – ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo malvadamente – É apaixonado pela moça, mas ela não te dá bola? Ou tomou um fora? O que foi? Me conte Potterzinho. – ela se divertia enquanto via o rosto dele se contorcer em ira.

- Cale a boca Günter. – rosnou ele, respirando fundo para não fazer uma besteira. – Já que você gosta tanto de teorias, que tal fazermos uma pra você? Eu acho que você é uma filhinha de papai mimada, que fica bravinha só porque não ganhou o vestido que queria de presente de Natal. E mal amada, porque levou um pé na bunda do namorado que não conseguia agüentá-la e agora está toda carente e desconta sua frustração irritando os outros. Acertei?

O sorriso de Ananda sumiu. Ela crispou os lábios e suas sobrancelhas se curvaram sobre seus olhos estreitos, que encaravam Harry ameaçadoramente.

- Não é mais tão engraçado agora, não é i_Günterzinha/i? – _provocou ele e os olhos dela se apertaram ainda mais.

- _Fick dich², _Potter_. - _ela rosnou e saiu da mesa. Harry sorriu satisfeito.

Nisso Ron chegou, com uma careta tão ruim quando a de Ananda e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, cruzando os braços. Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Ron não lhe deu tempo.

- Nem pergunte. – avisou Ron. Harry fechou a boca rapidamente. - Qual é o problema dela? – perguntou Ron. Harry sorriu.

- Deve estar com algum problema de indigestão, nada grave. – disse ele sorrindo triunfante. Ron apena deu de ombros se afundou ainda mais na cadeira, emburrado.

* * *

**Traduções:**

_Jawohl_¹ = Sim; claro.

_Fick dich_² = Vá se ferrar.

* * *

**N/A:** _Geeente, que delícia postar de novo *-*_

_Não tenho muita coisa a falar dessa vez. Quero só agradecer pelos comentários e dizer que fiquei muito feliz com todos eles! Brigada!_

_**16 DIAS PARA A ESTRÉIA DO ENÍGMA DO PRÍNCIPE!**  
_

_Um beijo pra todos ;*_


End file.
